The Unlucky Ones
by WriterwithThreePencil
Summary: Some people have all the luck, this is a fact that can't be denied. Many have come to terms with that, but not us. We'll show them. We don't need luck, we have skills and each other, and together we'll endure this terrible game. "Stick with Trigger and you'll make it."
1. The Lone Wolf

**Author Notes:**

**Well, this is it, my first ever published story. I always wanted to publish one so I can see how bad of a writer I really am, but I usually ended up thinking, "Nah, I already know that I'm a bad writer." But now I feel like I should stop accepting my shortcomings and doing something about it, that is why I decide to publish this, with the hope that others can help me improve myself. As to why I choose Ace Combat 7 as the foundation for my first story, I always love Ace combat ever since the masterpiece that is Ace Combat 3, but I find the story in 7 leave much to be desired. Please note that english is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes and if you can be so kind to point them out and help me correct them, I'll be ever grateful. Also, there would be a lot of things in this story that differ from the game, so be warned. Anyway enjoy and remember, Borders is the root of all problems.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat. We will be playing as a Belkan or AWWNB pilot otherwise**

* * *

_Pain, pain, pain, that's all I feel right now. I feel like a broken glass, as if I just fell from the very sky. For what feels like days, weeks, or perhaps seconds I lay face up with my eyes closed here among these trees, waiting for the pain to subside. How did this happen, I wonder? Did someone had struck me down? Did a wild animal attack me? Did I maybe fell from a tree because apparently an unsupervised 5 years old with no experience in climbing anything can't properly climb? Well guess none of that matter now, it already happened. After a while the pain finally subsided, enough for me to move a bit and focus myself on something else, namely the sound of crunching branches, the telltale sign that something is moving, approaching from behind me if I were to stand right now. What is it? Is it a hungry predator coming for an easy meal? Well jokes on them, I barely have any juicy meat in me. As it coming closer, I notice that it didn't walk on four legs, a bipedal monster then. The thing finally stopped about a foot away from me, close enough for me to hear its breath, indicating that my end has come. _

_Well this sucks, surviving a fall only to get mauled by some random animal, the only way this can get any better is if I immediately fall to the waiting jaw of these animals instead to the ground, at least that way I don't have to endure the pain from falling first. Well nothing to do but wait now, the monster has lowered its head since I can feel its breath on my face, it surprisingly feels nice. For some reason a part of me wants to see its face, but decide against it. Hah, dad always said I'm a smart one and surprisingly mature for my age, too bad those won't save me from death. For the longest time I await my untimely end, what happened? Why it hasn't sunk its teeth yet? What, am I not good enough to eat all of sudden Your Highness? I got dragged out of my musing when it finally did something, something that I didn't predict._

_It talked. Surprising._

_The thing seem to have said something but I was too caught up in my own head to listen. It spoke again and this time I heard it more clearly and I could already tell that I won't forget that voice anytime soon, if I were to survive my current ordeal anyway, it will be the last thing I hear otherwise. Well, there are worst sound that can take the honour I suppose, at least this one is pleasant to hear, surprisingly pleasant in fact. It sounds like what one would expect coming from an angel instead of a monster, maybe anyway, I've never even seen any of those. In any case, it certainly the most beautiful sound that I ever heard, which didn't say much considering I haven't even live that long. Again it brought me out of my musing when I feel a finger poking my face, seems like it trying to get my attention, well it succeeded. The shape of the finger indicate that this thing is humanoid and small. It continue to poke me in the face, this is getting annoying. I was about to grab that annoying appendage when I hear it talking again. It asked me._

"_Can you hear me?"_

_I opened my eyes._

* * *

**Fort Grays Air Base, Southeast Usea**

**15 May 2019**

**Trigger**

"Trigger, wake up! We're under attack!"

I opened my eyes to the sight of a figure standing over my sitting form, a familiar figure, a female in her early twenties, an old acquaintance, Brownie I call her. When the last time I saw her? No matter, what matter is how did she ended up here. I seem to remember that I was inside a transport plane and I fell asleep while it was still in midair, perhaps she has gain the ability to fly? Still can't explain how she can get inside though. I take a look at the back of the plane and realise that the rear loading door has opened, I noticed that there seem to be some sort of structure beyond, we've landed then. I shift my attention back to the fuming woman in front of me and blinked at her. Realising that I have no intention to move, she shake me again, more violently this time.

"Dammit Trigger, this isn't the time for one of your damn scanning session! Come on!" she said as she dragged me out of the transport. My eyes haven't even adjusted to the light when she stopped in front of another figure.

"Sir, here he is," she said. I put a hand over my eyes to get a good look at the man, the Base Commander it seems.

"Thank you second lieutenant, rejoin with your squadron and scramble ASAP," she nodded and put a hand over my shoulder before heading for the hangar, I didn't bother showing my acknowledgement, she knew me well enough to know that I always did. The Base Commander turned his attention to me.

"Trigger, I would prefer if we've meet under better circumstances, but we don't have the time, so let's assume you've done all the pleasantries and get down to business, this way," he said as he led me to one of the hangar.

As we walked, the man started explaining the situation to me and use the opportunity to scan my surroundings. While the base has suffered some damage if the smokes is anything to go by, the place is still in a relatively good condition considering they got caught unprepared. I take a look at one of the hangar that we passed and saw Brownie about to enter an F/A-18F. Odd, where's the WSO? Eh, they're probably around. We finally stopped in one of the hangar.

"Well Trigger, here's your ride. You're now officially part of IUN-PKF 508th Tactical Fighter Squadron," he looked a bit pensive before continuing, "Look, I won't lie, we're short on manpower and someone with your set of skills are a godsend for us, but I'm also aware of your reputation so do me a favor, don't cause too much trouble, we're not in the mainland anymore and your stunts might cause more than just a reprimand, alright? And don't worry everyone here already know about your pet peeve, second lieutenant Hardy is quite clear on that." Heh, typical Brownie, at least now I know that she can do that to anyone. "Now scramble and take out those bombers. Good luck," with that he left me to my own device.

I enter the hangar and saw my newest ride, an F-16C. I breathe a sigh of relief, seeing Brownie with a two-seater made me worried that I might share the same fate. Not that I got anything against them, but I prefer to die alone, unless the only other people are my enemies, then please, I insist. I decided to take a good look at the aircraft first. I first noticed that the number on the jet is 015, just like my previous ride, and the tail code is FG, Fort Grays, but what caught my attention the most was the emblem, an orange-haired wolf with a revolver in its jaw and the word "Trigger" written on a red ribbon. I've seen that image before, Brownie made it. It seem she wanted to make sure everyone know that I'm an ace. So much for anonymity. I take another look at the wolf. Now THAT is a reckless gun usage, I need to have a word with Brownie after this. I take a look at the armament, the usual heat seekers and 4AAM. It's no Eagle, but as uncle always said, it doesn't matter what your plane is, what matters is your skill. As I enjoying the sight of my fighter, one of the crewman approach me.

"Umm, sir, are you going to sortie?"

I turn my head and looked at him, for some reason he looked like he's just seen a ghost. I turn my gaze to the other crewmen and saw that they have the same look on their faces. Did the attack really scared them that much? Doesn't matter. I turn my attention back to the crewman that had disturbed me, gave him a nod and left to change to my flight suit.

* * *

Soon I returned wearing my issued flight suit, with the usual Osean flag and my new squadron patch, a patch that I swore I've seen somewhere. Only now I realise the sirens blaring on the base, had they didn't ordered me to stop the attack, I would've done it anyway just so I can silence that annoying sound. I get on my jet and exit the hangar. Outside, I saw that 5 jets has already standing by for takeoff, 4 F/A-18F and 1 F-16C, the Falcon has the same emblem as my suit, so that's my wingman then. I look at the Hornets and saw their emblem, it's different from mine but the same with each other. How odd, it seems all of the hornets lacked a WSO. Not my problem, that. I saw from my cockpit things going on all over the place and people panicking on the radio, they really got caught with their pants down, it seems. I heard the control tower ordering us to takeoff and that we linked to Sky Keeper, an AWACS probably. As I positioned my jet for takeoff, the tower hailed me.

"Trigger, your call sign is Mage 2. Verify and read back." True enough, the tower didn't wait for my answer before continuing, "Mage 2, cleared for takeoff. Situation is tight. It's a hell of a welcoming party, but we have faith in you. Good luck." Heh, I take this over an actual party. I hear another voice on the radio.

"Control, do me a favor and get that bird in the air ASAP," the voice ordered, that voice also ordered us to takeoff faster earlier. From the sound of it, he seems like someone who has plenty of actual experience under his belt. The tower hailed me again.

"Hear that? Golem squadron and your wingman are airborne. Take off and form up with Mage 1."

I took one long breath before I fastened my mask. Lowering my visor, I take to the skies, time to conquer it.


	2. The Start

**Author Notes:**

**Before anyone asked, the paragraphs in italic at the start of the chapters is a series of flashbacks from the perspective of certain characters. Sometimes it would be from the perspective of the chapter's POV character, sometimes it won't. Also it won't be in a chronological order, but they follow the same characters. I dubbed them 'a piece of brighter days'. Anyway enjoy and remember, Borders is the root of all problems.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat.**

* * *

_Today was supposed to be great. No school, no homework, no chores, and best of all, mom had made the best thing that ever existed. Brownies, and with them at work, that means I can have all of them for myself. Usually during days like these, I would play games with friends and if I can't do that I would go outside, to the park right across our home sitting around the fountain, just taking in the scenery, but this stupid rain just had to come and ruin everything. Mom and dad had made themselves clear that I was not allowed to leave while it still raining, even though the park was right there saying that I might catch a cold or something. I understand though, I'm 9 years old after all, I'm a responsible adult. So here I am, sitting by the window looking over the world outside with my chin resting on my hand, bored to death, on a day that every kid had dreamed at some point._

_I looked at the gloomy sky above. This rain won't end anytime soon, would they? I sighed, I originally wanted to invite some friends to come over to try that new video games that everyone keep talking about, but guess now I have to settle on playing it myself. I was about to move away from the window when I saw something moving outside. Someone is walking around the park, looks like another kid, though I can't tell if they're boy or girl. Who's that? What are they doing? How come their parents allowed them to wander around in the rain and alone when mine didn't even allowed me to get my toes wet? It's not fa-, I mean they can get sick! I ran to the front door, taking one of the umbrellas near it. I have to save them! But as I was nearing the door I stopped. Mom and dad had told me not to go outside, they may get angry if they find out. Doesn't matter, they'll understand, It's my duty as an adult after all. Opening the door, I quickly cross the street into the park. Where are they? They have to be nearby, I'll keep looking. I WILL NOT FAIL!_

_/approx. 5 minutes later/_

"_WHERE ARE THEY?" I shouted. I've scour the park at least a million times already, but they're nowhere to be found! Now that I think about it there are no other person around either. A realization suddenly hit me. What if the kid I saw wasn't a kid at all? What if they weren't even human? I've seen this on TV before, a curious kid gets lured by what appear to be another kid into a secluded place only to find out that said child was actually a man-eating monstrosity. I suddenly feel my knees grow weak, is that what happen now? Am I going to get eaten by a monster? Regrets filled my heart, why didn't I listen?! Now I'll end up as a snack for some ugly, hairy monster. I'll never be able to become a pilot, I'll never be able to enjoy another brownies, and worst of all the monster might eat them after they're done eating me. Tears started to well up in my eyes before I remember something. I have an umbrella, I've seen mom chase away a spider with it and if mom can use this to beat a spider, then surely I can use this to beat a monster. Yes that's it! I won't be eaten anytime soon as long as I have this. Risking getting drenched, I steeled myself. I'm ready now, I'll beat up this monster and then when everyone heard of this, they'll reward me with even more brownies! Okay, let's do this, come at me monsters!_

_For a while I stood there, waiting for them to come, but they never did. I must've scared them off. "Yeah that's right! Run you monsters and don't ever comeback!" I shouted at the most likely fleeing monstrosity. They thought they can eat me?! Well think again! But it's still too early to celebrate, some of them might still be around. My guess is proven right when I felt something touching my shoulder. Spinning quickly, I immediately strike._

"_AHH, take this you monster!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I keep hitting it even when it was down on the ground. I'll make sure this thing regret ever coming here before I stopped! After I finally satisfied with what I done, I take a good look at the fallen beast in front of me, only to immediately regret it. What lay in front of me was not a monster, but a boy around my age. T-this isn't the kid that I saw earlier, right? My face went pale. I just killed someone._

* * *

**Fort Grays Island, Southeast Usea**

**15 May 2019**

**Victoria 'Brownie' Hardy**

"The carrier… Whoa! Looks like the harbor's taken a lot of damage," I said as me and the rest of Golem squadron flew past said harbor.

"Can't have anymore casualties, time to stop the bullshit," our Flight Commander and Golem's number 1, 'Knocker', said over the radio, indicating it's time for some action. I looked at my radar and saw Trigger's already up in the air and the bomber right in front of us. The Commander seem to have saw this as well.

"Mage 2, form up with Mage 1. All aircraft, let's do this. Golem Squadron, it's go time," he ordered, which was responded by all but one of us.

"This is the AWACS 'Sky Keeper'. Take down all unidentified bombers. They don't have many escorts," Our AWACS ordered us before continuing, "They hit our radars hard in the last attack. Expect the worst and stay sharp."

"Wilco," Golem 1 answered

I again took another look at my radar and see Trigger fast approaching, completely disregarding his wingman, Mage 1, 'Clown'. Thankfully he didn't seem to mind, instead only reminding his number 2 that they're now flying together. I shifted my attention to the horizon, spotting the bomber in the distance, without any escorts for some reason. Easy picking.

Before I can do anything however, Trigger's already zoomed past us and took it down. I hear Sky Keeper and Mage 1 confirming and complimenting him for it, as if he was just another rookie fresh from the flight school. I don't see the need though, that sort of thing are nothing for him.

"All aircraft, hostile group detected, a bomber and two escorts, bearing 280. They're high."

"Roger that. Let's introduce ourselves," Mage 1 responded.

I check my radar to confirm it, looks like they're going for another round. Just like earlier, Trigger already way ahead of us with Clown following behind him. While I know he can deal with them just fine, I can't help but feel a pang of worry. Before I can break formation however, Knocker already ordered us to go after him. By the time we reached him, he already took the group down, and once again left us in the dust and leaving his poor wingman to catch up again. I noticed that there aren't any parachute in the air. …No time for that now, Sky Keeper has detected another targets near Trigger's position and for some reason only notify him about it. Looks like he can add another one in the list of people that were counting on him.

"Heh, you got this Trigger," I hear Mage 1 encouraging him.

"I know the kid's shown some promise, but let's remember, he's still barely gotten his feet wet," ever the strict leader, Golem 1.

4 tangos, a pair of bombers and escorts, Tu-95s and MiG-21s. He can easily take them all out with his 4AAM, but knowing him, he'll probably won't waste it and use his gun instead. As if to answer my question, he done exactly that, quickly shooting down one of the escort. The other one tried to force him to overshoot, but he counter this by doing a lag roll and they too fall to his attack. The bombers tried to retaliate themselves by firing their rear guns, to no avail, they doesn't even come close to hitting him.

"Enemy bombers down. Nice going, Mage 2," Sky Keeper confirming his kills.

"Not too shabby, Mage 2. But you still got a long way to go kid. I'll give you some pointers back at base, if you can make it in one piece," I can tell already that they will get along quite well.

"Sky Keeper, this is Mage 1, over. Tally two bandits," Clown reporting.

"Copy that. It's a bomber and an escort," I check the radar and confirm two bogeys behind us, with Trigger already closing in on his own.

"Whoa there, Trigger. Settle down," Clown called after him. Our Flight Commander also seems to have grown irritated at his recklessness.

"Mage 2! Maintain your element with Mage 1! Do not break off! Mage 1, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," he warned.

"Wilco, Golem 1."

I was tempted to go after him myself, but it seems the Commander has sensed my apprehension.

"Golem 2, let's maintain element."

"Copy that Commander, I got your six covered, sir," I answered. Dammit, stay calm! He'll be fine.

"Golem, Mage, two new enemy groups."

"Golem, we'll deal with the bigger group. Mage, you deal with the other," Golem 1 ordered.

I followed my squadron to intercept the group. Looking back, I watched as Mage squadron slowly became a tiny speck in the distance. I checked my radar one last time to make sure they're still exist before trying to focus myself on the enemies in front of us. I sighed, here I am, risking my life and the thing I worried about is someone else's life, someone who by all account, much better than me.

"Alright there they are. Remember, hesitating for a split second could be the difference between life and death. Stay sharp, think fast," Golem 1 reminded us.

"Roger that," I responded. While he doesn't really point a finger at anyone, I know exactly who he aimed that statement to. As we're approaching the group, I heard a new voice coming from the radio. It was the HQ.

"This is International Union Peacekeeping Force HQ, attention all combat groups. Are there any drones? Verify," Drones? What is he talking about?

"Drones? Are you kidding me right now? Jesus! This is the kinda shit that really chaps my ass," Knocker complained, that's new.

"UAVs? I can't tell them apart," Mage 1 said, also wondering the same thing.

"Don't worry about that now, we've still got a job to do."

We're finally able to see the opposition. 4 bombers, 6 escorts, one in particular caught my eye. A red and white MiG-21. From what I understood, when a fighter has a different appearance than the rest of their unit no matter how small, that fighter pilot is most likely an ace. The only one with an actual experience in our squadron was our Flight Lead, if that enemy decide to take on anyone else, we'll be in serious trouble. Said Flight Lead also noticed this.

"Looks like we got an ace to deal with. Golem, leave them to me, Mage squadron, how's the situation over there?"

"We've just finished up here, you guys need a hand?"

"Affirmative, get over here quick."

"Roger that, heads up we're coming from your twelve. Hey Trigger, leave one of them for me this time, alright?" I chuckled slightly at that.

"Take them down people," Golem 1 ordered.

I picked a target and decided to try what Trigger did earlier. I closed in on them on full afterburner, just like what happened earlier, the pilot tried to force me to overshoot and like earlier I counter them with a lag roll. I carefully aimed for the wing, to give them a better chance to survive. While I've accepted the fact that I might kill someone sooner or later, I'm not going to embrace it just because it's inevitable. I keep an eye on them until I see the pilot bailing out, thank god for that. I scan my radar and surroundings for a moment. The Commander is going toe to toe with the ace while Golem 3 and Golem 4 is dealing with the rest of the escorts. I noticed that the bombers are vulnerable right now and consider attacking it, but went against it when I hear Mage approaching.

"Golem 1, Mage 1. Cavalry's here," as if to emphasize that, Trigger release his 4AAM to take of all of the bomber at once. Without missing a beat, he move in to assist Golem 3 and 4, taking out 3 out of 4 fighter that's been harassing them, leaving the last one to Mage 1.

That only leave that ace. Despite being alone and their mission has basically been shot down along with the bombers, they don't retreat. If anything, they're even more ferocious than before. While earlier Golem 1 can keep up with them just fine, now he can barely did.

"Damn, this guy's good," Golem 1 commented.

"Golem 1, 2 is moving to assist!" I said. I know I can't take them on, but at least I can distract it enough for the others to bring them down, I hope anyway. Too bad he disagree.

"Negative, stay out of this!"

"Golem 1, Mage 1. Let me help you with that," Mage 1 said. Okay, I might not be able to help, but he surely can, right?

Sadly, it wasn't meant to be. While Mage 1 assistance proved to be enough to distract the pilot for a moment, it's not nearly enough to actually defeat them. So this is how an ace fly, huh? I've got to admit, I'm impressed. The way they fly, it certainly made me realize how green I really was.

I was so distracted with the show of skills in front of me that I literally jumped in my seat when Trigger zoomed past me. He engage the pilot, forcing them to break off and I was treated to an even better show of skills. Unlike Clown and Knocker, Trigger can keep up with them just fine, though it look less like he's keeping up and more like he's already ahead of them, as if he knew what they're going to do before even themselves. No matter what the enemy pilot do, it didn't deter him, staying glued to their tail. This goes on for another minute until the enemy, probably starting to grow unnerved by his persistence made a mistake, a mistake that cost them their live.

"To Golem and Mage. Job well done. All bombers are down. Our radar show no sign of bandits. You're in the clear."

I released a breath that I didn't know I've been holding. That was intense. I glance at Mage, they're finally formed up and it only took them a whole mission.

"Good going, Mage 2. Flight Commander, looks like he's got what it takes," Mage 1 said proudly. Seeing that he singlehandedly shoot down 22 out of 24 enemy aircraft with one of them is a possible ace, It's hard not to. But, he's still technically a rookie or a "hatchling" like me, it's still far too early to burden him with expectations, or at least, I, don't want people burdening him too much. Thankfully, our Flight Commander has the right idea.

"Let's slow down. It's just one sortie. Trigger, don't try to be a hero. I want you to make it back in one piece, you hear?"

"Yeah, I gotta side with the bossman on this," I said, voicing my agreement. That sort of orders usually got ignored unless someone he knew also vouched for it. I hear HQ on the radio again.

"Golem squadron, this is HQ. Did you confirm any drones?"

"What's the deal with all the drones?" Golem 1 asked.

"Golem 1, return to base and report for debriefing."

Really, what drones are they talking about?

* * *

After we land, I was ordered to get Trigger. As I made my way to him, I took a quick look at the base. While we've suffered some losses including the Albatross, the base itself seems to be intact, thanks to Trigger. We're really just wasting fuel up there. At least no one can doubt his ace status now.

I saw him still sitting in his cockpit, looking up just staring at nothing in particular while twirling his hair, indicating he's in deep in thought. There's something on his mind, something important if he put this many effort thinking about it. One of the crewman tried to get his attention, to no avail. Guess I have to step in.

"I'll handle this," I said to them. I climbed up the ladder and get his helmet off him. I put my hand on the back of his head, caressing his black hair, the darkest one that I've ever seen and put my face close to his.

And then I pulled back and smack him as hard as I can.

The force was enough to knock his head forward, stopped short just inches away from the panel. Slowly, he straightened his neck to meet my smiling face with his usual blank one.

"Come on, these guys got a job to do. You can daydream later," I said. I climbed down the ladder and looked up at him, he still sitting there.

"Now, Trigger," I said again. Whatever is he thinking then must've been really important. Maybe he's thinking about the drones that HQ's been fussing about? He finally made a move after a few more seconds of staring contest, grabbing and pocketing something before leaving the cockpit. I waited until he stand beside me, making sure I can still see him from the corner of my eyes. He'll wander off otherwise. Hmm, where's his hat?

"Let's go, we got a debriefing to do," I said.

I wanted to do some catching up with him, like how he's been doing and the like, just the usual stuff two friends would usually do when they meet again after being away from each other for a while. But he never been fond of small talk and we weren't separated all that long anyway. Our mutual associates also made sure that I stay up to date with his life. So instead I kept my mouth shut. Being quiet like this might feel awkward with others but with him it was …different.

There is one thing that I have to make sure though.

"Listen, I need you to keep something in mind," no response, but I knew that he's listening.

"I'm sure you already know this but getting you here wasn't exactly a cake walk. The General Staff Office won't let you off that easily next time, so you better not take this chance for granted, okay?" He made a move to leave but I put a hand in front of him.

"Trigger," I said sternly. He stopped.

"You're not in Osea anymore. Our job here is to maintain peace, no attacking unless you're told to attack," I think for a moment before continuing, "Also stay away from trouble. If I ever so much as heard you're involved in one, I don't care whether you caused it or got sucked into one, I'll be… very upset, understand?" It was a weak warning for others, but it's more effective on him than say, threatening to kick his ass. There's a reason why bullies were so afraid of him back then. He stared at me for a moment before nodding, but I'm not convinced.

"Say it, 'yes Brownie, I understand'," I said. His expression might not change but I know that he's starting to get annoyed. He only tolerate bossy people if they're more experienced than him, the only reason he listen to me at all is because of our relation. But I have to make sure or it will be Heierlark all over again, as they used to say, 'strangers plus Trigger equals trouble'. He finally responded, by doing a lip trill on me.

…Close enough.

I retracted my hand and motioned him to follow me again. As I though some of the base personnel tried to congratulate him and some of the bolder ones, particularly the female ones, tried to 'get to know him'.

"Sorry. We're in a hurry," I said as I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from them. We got a debriefing to do, we don't have time for courtesy.

I'm not jealous.

We made our way to the briefing room, passing more people. Thankfully, his dislike of small talk means he ignored them, which make it easier for me to drag him along. When we reached our destination, we were greeted by Clown, who also just arrived.

"Well, well, well," he said with a mischievous smile. "You know, I had my suspicion when you decided to back me up, seems to me you two are more friendly with each other than what you claim, Second Lieutenant."

"C-Captain Hancock! I-it's nothing like that, we were just-" My explanation was cut short when the Captain start laughing.

"Relax Brownie, I was just messing with you. Besides, I do know how 'being friends' feels like," he said, winking at me. He turned his attention to Trigger.

"So, my young wingman, we've finally meet. I'm Roy Hancock, that annoying pilot that won't stop following you around while you're taking care of business. Call me Clown, or Mage 1, or Captain Roy, or just Roy, same thing really," he said, offering a handshake. I was surprised when he accept it. Usually he needed some prodding before he's willing to do any sort of interaction with anyone at all and whenever he didn't, well, chaos. The fact that he didn't need the former and everything is still relatively civil is nothing sort of impressive.

"Well with that out of the way, shall we enter?"

"After you sir," we entered the room and find everyone already waiting for us.

"Good everyone's here, we can begin," the Base Commander said. We take a seat on the back row, furthest from the door, while Clown took a seat beside Knocker.

"How's the base holding up sir?" Golem's number 4, Footpad, asked.

"We're still assessing the damage to the base, but we have confirmed that the aircraft carrier Albatross was sunk. Now for the perpetrators of this attack, all but one has been confirmed KIA, We've confirmed that the ceasefire agreement has indeed been broken, by Erusea," Erusea? Trigger has shot down most of them before I can get a good look at their planes and I didn't paid much attention to the one I shot down, focusing on the pilot instead and they're too far away me to see the details on their flight suit. I looked at Trigger, his scarred face unreadable. Did he saw it? The Rose emblem? Is that what he was thinking about before I disturbed him?

He continued, "We weren't the only one either, most of our bases all over the Usean continent were attacked in the same way, while the rest were attacked by drones. The damage is severe in either case."

So that's what the drones is all about. Erusea have used them against us. I'm not sure we're lucky or not having to deal with bombers instead of drones. On one hand bombers are definitely not as agile as drones which makes them easier to take down, on the other hand drones are unmanned.

"Sir, are we sure it's Erusea and not just some rogue posing as one of them?" Boggard, Golem 3 asked. While the world is officially at peace these past years, that doesn't mean there aren't any problem to deal with, there are plenty of engagement happening throughout the world, particularly in Osea and Usea continent. Usually, the troublemakers are a bunch of ne'er-do-wells looking for some hapless transport or mercenaries hired by some lunatic or chauvinistic jerk to stir up trouble or idiots that think they are the best ace that ever existed and aim to conquer the world or the worst of all, deserters. Sometimes, while rare as far as I know, they pose themselves as pilots from other countries or the country they operated in at the time, putting the country flag or their air force insignia to make themselves looked more authentic. Turns out allowing literally everyone to buy armed, fully functional fighter jets wasn't such a good idea after all, who knew? On the other hand, Trigger would only gain his ace status today without them.

"Take a look yourself," the Base commander said. He moved to the computer at the corner of the room.

The room darkened and the screen in front of us turned on to show a girl in her late teens speaking on a podium. I recognize her, she's the 'White Rose of Erusea', Princess Rosa Cossette D'Elise. She's talking about how her country sovereignty was threatened by Osea and the attacks was their way of retaliating. How did Osea threatened Erusea? Also if that's the case, then why did they attacked IUN? Sure, Osea has the largest presence in it than any country, but our job was to maintain peace not doing Osea's bidding.

I admit, long speeches like these really wasn't for me and the majority of the things she said was lost on me, probably including what was supposed to be the answer to my questions. I again looked at Trigger, looks like he has decided to go back to his 'dream workshop', looking up with his eyes closed while twirling his hair like earlier, completely ignoring the Princess's speech.

He always did that. Even when we were kids, he would always looked away or leave the area whenever the Princess was shown on TV or any image of her was in the vicinity. I used to think that he, for some reason, hate her. I once asked him about it, it was the only time he ever raised his voice. The only other reason I can think of is that he's so head over heels for her that he can't even look or hear her without being embarrassed, but those who knew him know better.

That's just impossible.

I was brought back to reality by a knock to the head. It was him, his left hand knocking at my forehead as if it was a door. I realized that I've grabbed his right arm, quite tightly if him feeling up him arm after I released it is anything to go by. I took a glance at everyone around to make sure nobody saw what happened, only to find the last two person that I want to see what had just transpired is looking straight at us. Clown is looking at us with a grin that signify all manner of bad thought, while Knocker looked at us with a bored expression, no doubt his friend has forced him to look. I feel lightheaded all of a sudden.

Knocker stared at us for a few seconds before he turned back to the screen, forcing Clown to do the same. Dammit. I took one last look at Trigger, who had gone back to his own little world, before I focused back at the screen as well, the Princess's speech is almost over.

"So Erusea thought Osea is trying to take over the continent and we're their vanguard huh? I'm guessing Osea won't let this sitting down," Clown said.

The Base Commander nodded, "The Executive Office has declared a national state of emergency. They have ordered all armed forces, including us, to mobilize and make the necessary preparation for a counterattack, that's all we know at the moment." Us? So much for being multinational peacekeepers. The Base commander pinched his nose before continuing.

"I'm sure you all know where this will lead to." Well, it was obvious.

"So, we're not going to settle things diplomatically first?" Knocker asked.

"No, all we can do now is to hope the inevitable won't start too soon," he scanned the room, "Any other questions?" When he received no response, he nodded.

"Many wars are lost by failing to recover from the opening blows. That means successfully retaliating was very important," he turned to Trigger, "You may have turned the tides of battle here. You have our thanks," we were dismissed afterward.

"Come on, I'll show around the base. Unless you want to take a look around yourself," I said. When I received no response, I motioned for him to follow me. However, we were stopped by Knocker and Clown just outside the room. The more serious of the two greeted me and turned toward Trigger.

"Second Lieutenant, Captain Jeffrey Wade," he said, extending his hand. Again, Trigger accepted it.

"I'm your flight commander from now on. I've got to admit, that some impressive flying you did back there," I feel envy building up, barely a day here and already he earned the recognition of the Commander.

No, he deserved it. I just have to do better.

"So, how's you find the place? This place's pretty neat, huh?" Clown joyfully asked he made a move to put his hand around Trigger's shoulder, only for him to brush it off. I would've laughed if it's not disrespectful. Knocker though, have no such reservation.

"Leave the kid alone Roy, he's barely here and already you gave him a reason to hate this place," he said.

"Just trying to lighten his mood, Jeff," thank god for Clown's carefree attitude. The Commander chuckled and turn back to Trigger.

"How's things Trigger? Has Brownie gave you a tour around the base yet?"

"Not yet sir, we were just about to start."

Clown chimed in, "Well then I guess we-"

"I see. Well, I just wanted to introduce myself before you two wandered off somewhere," Knocker cut him off, "Alright, I'll let you handle things here 2, I'll see you later Mage 2," he said, dragging Clown with him. They only just walked a few steps from us before Knocker turned back to us.

"One more thing Trigger, when we're up there, I only have two rules. Don't die and don't get others killed. I don't care how things turned out as long as everyone make it back home in one piece, understand?" the Commander didn't wait for him to respond, immediately walking off with Clown who gave a salute before trotting after his friend. Phew, sure glad he wasn't as strict about fraternization.

I watched them as they started bickering with each other. Those two, sometimes I wonder how they can ended up being friends, being the opposite of each other. But then again, I'm friends with Trigger, so it's not really my place to judge.

"Okay, let's go, we'll start from the harbor."

* * *

As we made our way to the harbor, one thing won't stop bugging me. War is on the horizon. Why would Erusea attacked us? What did we even do to earn their wrath? Did the royal family do it on their own volition or, this might be a wishful thinking, is there an unseen force guiding them? The royal family didn't strike me as a bunch of war-lovers, neither do they looked like people that would choose violence as a first option. The Princess certainly didn't. Although if what I think is true then she certainly could provide an easy access to the King.

But If I'm right then who are they? What did they gain from this? So many possibilities and questions, too much for me to handle. I can easily cleared things up by asking the silent pilot walking beside me, but I'm afraid that silence would end if I did and it will end badly. This could be a sensitive subject for him, as far as I know.

I looked at him, still stoic as always. I've always wondered how he did that. Does this revelation bothered him at all? Or this is exactly what he wants? I would say unlikely, but people can change. I decided to risk it and asked him.

"Hey, Trigger," I said, trying to start the conversation slowly. He looked at me.

"How are you?" He turned his gaze forward. Shit, I forgot he hated small talk. Guess I'll go straight to the point.

"So, it seems war is drawing near," he nodded after a few seconds

"You're okay with it?" No response, I knew it.

"Why do you think Erusea done it?" No response again, this is getting nowhere.

"Do you think this will be like 'you-know-what'?" He stopped, looking up and twirling his hair for a moment before walking again. So I was right, there is a possibility after all. I wanted to continue asking but I doubt I can get a better response than that, so I decided to not press the issue for now. We walked in silence from then on.

When we arrived, I told him about everything I know about the harbor. We also take a closer look at the damage done to it. With the carrier here, this area must have been one of the primary objective of the bombers. Shame what happened to Albatross, the carrier got quite a bit of history, namely being the carrier the Grim Reaper sortied from 5 years ago and also being the reason why Golem use the super hornets instead of falcons like Mage. Though I do wonder why she belonged to the air force instead of the navy branch like the rest of the carriers.

We continued our tour, walking from one area to the next, introducing him to anyone that wish to know him, provided they're only interested professionally of course. We ran into Boggard and Footpad on the way to the hangars.

"Hey guys!" Footpad greeted us.

"Hey, you two. Thought you guys would be at the mess hall at this hour."

"Yeah well, that's the plan but I saw you guys and figured we should greet our newest member first," he answered.

Boggard and Footpad. They're the same rank as us but I saw them as my seniors regardless, being older and already stationed here long before me. They're just like the squadron leaders, close with each other despite their differing personalities.

"Well since you're here, might as well introduce you guys. Trigger, these guys are Golem number 3 and 4, Boggard."

"Hey."

"And Footpad."

"Nice to meet ya, pal. Guess what Brownie said about you are true all along, huh?"

"What, you calling me a liar?"

"N-no, of course not! I always sure about what you said!" Footpad answered while holding his hands up in front of him.

"Real convincing," Boggard remarked.

"Shut up you evil spirit," Footpad answered indignantly. His wingman only chuckled in response.

"Alright, that's enough embarrassing Footpad for now. You guys were heading for the hangars?" Boggard asked.

"Yep, see you guys at the mess hall."

"We'll save a spot for you," with that they took their leave.

"Right, let's go."

When we reached the hangars, as expected he immediately made a beeline towards his jet, disappearing to the other side of it. While he has no problem with the work of the maintenance crews, he prefer to do things himself, caring for his craft included.

"That's the one called Trigger, Lieutenant?" an older man I recognize as the Crew Chief approached.

"The one and only," I answered.

"He got a problem with our work, ma'am?" he asked. While he asked politely I know that he's a bit irritated at Trigger.

"Relax Chief, he believed every pilots must personally care for their craft."

"He do know that's what we're here for right?"

"You got to ask him yourself. Don't worry, he has no interest in putting you guys out of business," I assured him. He wasn't convinced though.

"Still, it was as if he didn't trust us to do our job properly or something."

"Well, he barely trust anyone but I assure you he respected you guys. He just prefer to do things himself. Just don't bother him and he won't bother you," that's the best advice I can come up with. Thankfully, that seems to have ease him a bit.

"If you say so, ma'am. To tell you the truth I just don't want some guy criticizing our work like he's the best mechanic in the world."

"Hehe, I know the feeling Chief. Don't worry, you won't even have to worry about him talking at all."

"He doesn't have to go that far. I still need input from him after all."

"Well too bad. He's not one to talk and not even I can change that," he chuckled at that.

"Hah, guess that means we got our work cut out for us. Excuse me, ma'am."

He left me to my own device and head toward the back of the hangar where Trigger was examining the engine of his jet. From experience, I can tell that he's already got tons of ideas on how to improve his jet swirling around inside his head, too bad they will never be realized because the PKF followed Osea's rule regarding craft modification. As much as I wanted to let him continue having his fun, we're still got a few areas to go to and I wanted to finish our tour before dinner.

"Come on Trigger, that's enough brainstorming for now," I called him. We resumed our tour after he returned to my side. As we're leaving, he took a glance at the other hangars as we passed them. He stopped when he saw one of Golem's aircraft, mine to be exact. I know already what he was thinking about,

"I bet you're wondering why Golem fly those things without a WSO," I said, pointing at my rhino or as we used to call them, 'shornet'. Hmm, I wonder if he remember that.

A stare is all I got.

"Go on, ask it. I know you want to," he shrugged.

"If you ask nicely, I might tell you why," he started walking away. Well that was disappointing.

"Uuu, you're not fun anymore," I swear I saw a slight smirk on his face before it turned back to his usual blank.

We walked for a few more steps toward our next destination before I talked again. "To be honest, it was my handiwork," that got his attention.

"The Albatross for some reason belonged to the air force branch of the IUN-PKF, the branch that doesn't have a carrier-based aircraft at their disposal. So for years, the only time she ever being put to work was five years ago, until January this year where we were given our shornets," I looked at him, a slight smirk is visible on his face. So he do remember. I turned back to the path in front of us.

"But they didn't come with a WSO, nor did we get assigned one later on. So for a while, we stick with our falcons while we left them in the hangars to gather up some dust, until one day I got bored and decided to see if I still remember what you, Uncle, and BB taught me," I said. I turned back at him again.

"Guess all those times you guys used on teaching me weren't wasted after all huh?" I will never said it out loud, but I really wished he'd be proud of me for doing it. He had done so much for me, I wanted to make sure he know that I appreciated all of it and they weren't all for nothing. Ironic, considering he's younger than me. I got my wish when he pat my head.

He's the kind of person to keep things to himself, very rarely conveying his thoughts and feelings through actions, actions that most of the time are so stupidly subtle that only those who know and took the time to obverse him closely will notice. Coupled that with the fact that he's nowhere near the most expressive guy in the world and you have yourself one of the most unreadable guy you'll ever meet. On the other hand though, it's easier to know what his more noticeable gestures means.

I looked up at him, his face still as flat as ever. It's fine though, the gesture is enough to prove that he is proud of me and that's enough for now. We walked in silence again from then on, but this time I can't keep my feelings hidden. He's just made my day. I just hope I didn't looked like an idiot, smiling like this.

Soon we reached our final destination, his room.

"Finally, our last stop," I said. I saw his duffle bag is resting on the bed.

"You don't have any roommate, so you got the place all to yourself," I started rummaging through his stuff, an empty notebook, writing tools, and some identical looking clothes that he didn't bother to fold before he put them inside the bag. How very typical of him. He approached me from behind, peeking over my shoulder to see what I was looking for. Ah, here they are.

I looked at them. A dark blue baseball cap with a white infinity symbol on it and a black shooting gloves with a butterfly silhouette on both of them. BB gave these to him along with his journal when we told him about our intention to join the air force. He said they used to belong to Uncle before the old man himself gave them to him when he decided to join. I barely ever seen Trigger without them since that day. Being two of the few things he care about, they're still in good condition despite their age.

Turning around, I asked, "Where's your journal?"

He tapped one of his pocket. I motioned for him to get it out. He looked at my hand currently hovering between us.

"I want to see them," I said. It's true, though I'm not sure why. It was as if some force is urging me to check on it because of reasons known only to them. He clearly wasn't satisfied with my excuse, but decided to follow my demand anyway, putting it in my hand.

An old journal, also has the same history as the hat and the gloves. A lot of things were inside it, personal theories, plane schematics, weapon design, even information that countries would kill for. How Uncle and BB can get their hands on them, I don't know and they're told me it's best that way. I noticed it has grown thicker than the last time. I opened it and sure enough there are more content in it than the last time I saw it. One thing piqued my interest.

"What's this Monika?" I asked. From the looks of it, it looked to be some sort of smartphone, though based on the description it seems to be different. His response was to simply pointing at the journal. A gesture that I particularly loathed because that's his way of saying 'are you that much of an idiot or are you just blind?' or something along the line.

"So it's a secret project, huh?" I was even more intrigued. The last time he had one resulted in one of the most amazing thing that I've ever seen. Speaking of which…

"By the way, what's that thing that you pocketed earlier? I saw you putting something in your pocket before you get out of your jet's cockpit."

He looked at me for a moment before pulling out something from one of his pockets, something I recognize.

It was a radio that he made before we departed for Heierlark. I remembered Uncle and BB said they used to have one when they're still active that they use to hear the chatters on the other side. After hearing that, he immediately made it his mission to create one and this one was the result. He brought it along to Heierlark where he use it to hear what his opponent are saying and also to news and the like. I remember how he made everyone thought he's a psychic because he can predict all of their movement in combat and at the same time keeping up to date with the outside world despite barely interacting with anything outside his room.

"Good to see this thing still in one piece," I said before putting it and his journal back to where it was safely tucked away.

I turned around and grabbed the hat and the gloves, putting them on him.

"There we go, now this is the Trigger that I remember," I said.

We stand there for a while, his grey eyes staring straight at my brown ones. Only now I realize how much I missed him. Those eyes, that emotionless scarred face. That irresistibly kissable lips.

Wait, what?

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I quickly turned toward the door.

"I-it's almost d-dinner. You remember where the mess hall was right? See you there," I said quickly, hoping he didn't catch my stutter. Who am I kidding, of course he did.

I made my way to the mess hall on my own. What the hell was that just now? We're friends that's it. He's like a brother to me, no more than that. Yes, that's the truth, no need to think about it any further.

I decided to take a detour through the hangars, I forgot to thank the maintenance crews for taking care of our jets earlier. As soon as I arrived there however, I found them to be empty. I looked at each of them and sure enough, no one there. Oh well, guess I can do that later.

"So what do you think of our ace?"

That stopped me right in my tracks. Sounds like it comes from the side of Bossman's jet hangar. A part of me said that I shouldn't be so nosy and I should head to the mess hall, but another part of me quickly countered by saying that whoever that was mentioned an ace, which means they were talking about Trigger. Naturally, that side won. I peeked around the corner to see Captain Hancock and Captain Wade sitting there with their backs on the hangar.

"You're already know about what I think. Also, I told you it's still too early to treat him as some sort of bigshot. The kid already has enough baggage to deal with as it is, no need to add more to the pile," Captain Wade said.

"Yeah, but come on, all you said was that you think he's a good pilot. You didn't say anything about the kid himself," Captain Hancock countered.

"You just want me to admit that you are right, he really is capable."

"Well yeah, but not even you can deny it. I mean, Just today he almost single-handedly completed the mission and even shot down a confirmed ace!" So that red and white pilot really was an ace.

"What? What ace are you talking about?"

"The one flying the red and white Fishbed of course. What, you didn't look at it?"

"I was too busy trying not to die Roy. So that guy was an ace?"

"Yep, and not just any ace. He's Huang Xuan Tai!"

"The Tranquil Flame? Really?"

"It's true! I was wondering about that guy that gave us trouble so I asked that survivor we captured."

"Damn, guess he really is better than I thought."

"Ha! You said it! I win!" Clown cheered. Knocker however, wasn't amused.

"Roy, if you're turned out to be lying just so you can hear me admitting that you were right…"

"Haha, of course I did. But, I wasn't lying. He really is the Tranquil Flame, or was anyway." Clown defended.

"Seriously though, what do you think of Trigger? You doesn't look all that impressed with him," He continued. His friend can only sighing in response.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. People back in Osea said he's a bloodthirsty menace, Brownie said he's the exact opposite. The problem is, they're all biased. Them being racist and her being his childhood friend. From what I've seen though, he's a bit of both," Captain Wade answered. He then turned his head to Clown. I immediately pulled my head back, from his position he could easily spot me here.

"What about you, what do _you_ think?" He asked back.

"Well, he's even better than what Brownie claimed. That's good enough for me."

"You have no problem with him completely disregarding you?"

"Nope. He's clearly the better pilot, if anything it would be safer to let him take the lead" Clown proudly claimed.

"Roy, you do remember about his reputation right?"

"Sure I do. But from what I've read. Almost all of the reports against him are just like you said, biased, stemming from either jealousy, racism, or just plain incompetence. I mean, like the newest one, the only crime he committed was that he followed his order to shoot down a trespasser that refused to heed to warnings before his squadron leader can do it. Had it been any other pilots, I bet the bastard would've congratulate them. Really, if he wants the kill, he should just told him."

"What makes you think he would listen?"

"Because I did exactly that earlier. Look at me now, I have more kills than you now," Clown said cheekily.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. We just have to make sure he didn't go overboard and everything will turn out fine."

"I don't know, his record said it might be hard to do that. What's makes you think we can?"

"Oh, we can't. But I know someone who can." Me.

"Brownie?"

"Yep," He turned toward his friend, who is giving him a displeased look, "Don't give me that look. You're already dump your problem on her before me." Problem? What problem?

"How did you…"

"Come on man, we've known each other for what, 13 years? Of course I know." Another sigh.

"I didn't dump it on her. I just don't know how to approach him on the matter. I was hoping she, being his longtime friend, would deal with it before I have to step in. I'll still gonna have a word with him if she didn't," Knocker answered. Dammit, what problem are they talking about?

"Why are you worried anyway? From what I know, it never bothered him."

"Well, I doubt he know who he shot down back then. But if the war really started, then he has to be particularly dense not to know." Ah, I can see where this is going. Well you guys really don't need to worry about that because I'm on it.

"Didn't Brownie said he didn't care about nationality? That's why he joined OADF?"

"That's what she said. Still, better safe than sorry. I don't want him dragging the rest of us down if the worst happens," Knocker said.

"Alright, that's enough musing I think. Let's go to the mess hall, I'm hungry," he continued.

"You read my mind."

I quickly hid myself inside the hangar, waiting for them to leave. So they're worried Trigger might ended up having a crisis of conscience, huh? Can't say I disagree with them. I admit I'm not sure how he would feel if the war started. If we're to fight against any other country then sure, I can say with absolute certainty that he wouldn't care, maybe a bit miffed that he has to get involved in, as far as he concerned, something as unnecessary as war. But we're not going to fight any other country, we'll be fighting against Erusea.

His homeland.

If I were told to fight against Osea, I certainly would be upset at least. They have their flaws, but Osea is still my home country, where I was born, where I grew up, where my home was. To participate in the harming of my own homeland for the sake of people that hate me, I don't even want to think about it. So I didn't. Instead I checked to see if Captain Wade and Captain Hancock were already left and head toward the mess.

When I arrived, I saw Footpad waving at me.

"Where's Trigger?" Boggard asked.

"He's on his way, I think. Why?"

"No reason."

I looked at the food. It's getting worse by the day. When I first arrived here, the food was better than even back home. But now with supplies running low, we have to make do. Can't complain, it's still far better than what I can cooked up and still looks good too.

"Hey Brownie," Footpad calling for my attention.

"What?"

"Is it true about Trigger…" I already know about what he was going to ask

"Yes," I cut him off. "You got a problem with that?"

"N-no. It's just that, he can't be okay with all of this mess we found ourselves in, you know?"

"Maybe, I tried to ask him earlier but he wasn't exactly the kind of guy that would spilled his guts to anyone." I won't said it out loud, but I'm glad they actually worried about Trigger despite barely knew him. I thought when he's here, I have to hound him like in Heierlark. It's nice to know that people like our squadron leader and these two still exist.

A few minutes later, Trigger finally showed up. About time. I waved at him but before he do anything, he caught sight of the TV. It was showing a news about today's attacks. Since it was OBC, it of course heavily favor Osea. I might be an Osean myself, but I wouldn't immediately say it was Erusea's fault. He didn't look all that bothered with the accusation.

After he grabbed some food, he sat beside me. Boggard and Footpad looked at me and then subtly pointing at him. I shake my head, I _will_ talk to him but I didn't say I'll do it right now when they're watching. Suddenly, we hear an announcement telling Mage and Golem to report for a briefing.

"Man, what now?" Footpad complained. Boggard sighed.

"I was hoping it didn't come to this," he said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Empty your schedules guys, because the worst is about to happen," was his only reply as he got up and leave.

I looked at Trigger, he's still happily eating all of his problems away. Well, not really but he likes to eat so I assumed he's happy right now.

"Do you think Boggard's right?" He shrugged. Guess we'll know later.

We left for the briefing room after he's done torturing by eating very slowly. When we arrived we find that once again everyone is waiting for us. The Base Commander looked rather angry, but he didn't seem to be angry at us. We took a seat nearest to the screen. For a few minutes, we sat there in silence. The Base Commander just stood there, looking at nothing in particular. Did something happened?

"We've received orders from HQ," he finally said.

"At 1000 hours tomorrow we will launch an attack on Erusea's capital, Farbanti." Well that escalated quickly.

"We? Attacking Farbanti?" Knocker asked.

"That is correct."

"But sir, we're literally on the other side of the continent. Aren't there any closer base that can launch the attack?" I chirped in. Sure we've been told to be ready but won't it be better if the attacking force are coming from somewhere closer? Also I'm not naïve enough to not know what would happen if we're to surprise attack a populated area like Farbanti, so I was hoping the Base Commander would agree and do something to prevent us from taking part.

"The IUN-PKF are crippled. Only a few of us that are still in battle-ready condition and we're among the unfortunates." Dammit.

"The top brass wanted to prevent the war before it can actually started huh?" Clown remarked.

"Quite right. The plan is to occupy the capital thus forcing Erusea to surrender to our demands." By that, he means to force Erusea to give up everything to Osea and IUN I bet. Ever since the restoration 11 years ago, the royal family has led the defeated country into a strong and prosperous one. Still nowhere near the level of Osea or Yuktobania, but enough to both be a threat and a juicy target that other countries would started a war for. Ugh, politics.

"Has any thought been given to the possibility of collateral damage?" Boggard asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about it." What?

"That's it? Just 'don't worry about it'?" I asked. I know the current Osean government are less pacifist from the last one but come on, it's innocent lives we're talking about.

"Command is confident that we can avoid civilian casualties."

"Sure, but did they also put into account the possibility that some people might not be so forgiving to stay professional?" Knocker asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"Then be glad that you all have some time before the scheduled attack, because I certainly did," was the Base Commander answer.

"Any other concerns?" When he received no response, he dismissed us.

For a few seconds none of us made to leave, except for one. As soon as the Base Commander dismissed us, Trigger got up and head for the exit like anyone would on most days, looking less troubled than he should have been. In fact, he didn't look troubled at all. I know he's somewhat apathetic but this is a whole new level even for him.

I was too stunned by his attitude to do anything so I just sit there, watching him as he leave the room. Several seconds later, the rest has finally decided to follow his example, I noticed that some of them are looking at me as they leave. I was broken out of my stupor by the Base Commander.

"You should give him some time. He might simply too confused to think clearly right now."

"Sir?" I asked him.

"I know you're planning to confront him about this. But in my experience, the most uncaring on the outside might actually be the complete opposite on the inside. Let him sort things out himself first."

"Y-yes, but it isn't exactly m-my duty to do so. I-I mean, we're just friends." He chuckled.

"I was young too Second Lieutenant and I'm married. You don't need to keep it hidden from me as long as it didn't hamper your performance in missions. People like him need an anchor that can keep them from going off the wrong path." With that he left me alone in the briefing room.

I sat there on my own, pondering about what the Base Commander said. In all the years I knew Trigger, the only time I ever see him dropped his façade was that day 7 years ago.

I'll never forget how lost he looked back then.

But we've been struck with more tragedies ever since then and never once did he ever gets bothered by them. He always stoically take it all in a stride. Is this mess really affected him like that time?

No point in guessing, I just going to ask him. Later. I still need to thank the maintenance crews. And maybe a shower after that.

* * *

Ah, finally back to my room. Like Trigger, I have the place all to myself. One good thing that come with getting stationed in undermanned base. I lie on the bed. I don't care what those movies claimed, this bed is as good as the ones back home. If only I can get an extra pillow though...

I wonder what Trigger is doing now. Knowing him he's probably busy working his brain off. That is, if the Base Commander was wrong. I looked at the clock, 10 pm? That can't be right. I didn't took that long in the shower. Eh, doesn't matter, time to have that talk.

As I made my way to the door I remember something that I've been meaning to give him. Opening the mini fridge in my room, I grabbed it. It's a pouch full of chocolate and any other sweet stuff that I can scrounge up. One other thing that I barely ever seen him without is some sweets in his mouth, this one even dates back before the hat and the gloves. Now that I think about it, he's probably already work himself to sleep by now. It's fine though, his sweet tooth is so bad just being near anything remotely sweet is enough to wake him up. Hmm, I can also use this to force him to talk.

I made my way to his where his room was, carefully. There aren't any curfew implemented on the base, but I don't need anyone catching me at the boys' dormitory and spreading rumors about it. Making sure no one is around, I initially wanted to just open it since I bet he didn't locked it, but remembering the last time I did that when he's inside, I decided to knock first.

"Trigger, you up?" I hear a sigh coming from the other side. So he's still awake or got woken up, he's quite the light sleeper after all. I waited for a few seconds for him to open the door, but when I realized he had no intention to do such thing, I knock again.

"I know you're awake in there. We need to talk," I waited again for several seconds. This time I got rewarded by an even louder sigh. I decided to respond by knocking even louder, but still careful not to alert anyone else to my presence. This is getting annoying.

"I can hear you sighing at me. If you want to make people think you're asleep then don't sigh even louder the second time, you idiot," I said, making sure he can hear my irritation. I knock again. I knew being courteous was a mistake.

"I'll keep knocking until you open the damn door," I know it's futile, he can easily out-patience me. But I'll do it anyway, being caught by others be damned.

"Come on, I was just being courteous here," he finally opened the door, but not before sighing one last time. Good thing too, I was just a hair away from kicking his door down.

"Can we talk?" He immediately made to close the door.

"I brought some sweets," I said, showing the pouch to him. He looked at it for a moment before relenting and letting me in.

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" I said as I walked past him. His gaze never leaving the pouch.

I lay down on his bed, while he took a seat on the floor right beside the bed despite there is a sofa ready to be seated on just a foot away, still eyeballing the sweets.

"We're attacking Farbanti tomorrow," I said. I looked at him, he's no longer looking at the goodies and instead looking straight at me.

"You're okay with it?" He shrugged. Goddamn him and his stoicism.

"Trigger, this is serious. We'll be striking the heart of Erusea. A lot of people will get hurt tomorrow, even die. Don't you feel anything for your fellow Erusean?" No response.

"Answer me dammit!" His silence is starting to get under my skin. He focused his gaze on me and I can feel that irritation suddenly replaced by a chill down my spine. I remembered how terrified I was the first time I locked eyes with him. It's not that his gaze was terribly sharp, or whatever cliché eye-related things stories tend to use to describe their hero. It's just seems… off somehow. He looked at me but at the same time he doesn't seems to, I feel like he was staring right into my soul but at the same time through it, if either of those things was possible or not at all even. His grey eyes wasn't helping either. I was saved from further dread however when he lowered his hat to hide his gaze.

"It doesn't matter," he finally spoke, the first time I hear him speak today and in years. It sounded even deeper than it used to.

"It doesn't matter? But why? You're literally going to hurt or kill your fellow countrymen for the sake of people that hate you!"

"So?"

"So, that can't be right! If I were told to harm an Osean for the sake of people like them, no way I would do it"

"I'm not you."

"Still, it was as if you're burning down your own home just because someone who been doing nothing but throwing rocks at you told you to. It's crazy."

"What is home?"

That question caught me off guard.

"Home?" He nodded.

'What is home?' Such a simple question with a must be similarly simple answer. Yet I can't answer it. What is home? What makes one a home? What defines it?

"Home," I repeated, he nodded again.

"Answer, and you will understand," he said.

He got up and head toward the door while I just laid myself there stumped by his question. What is home? He opened the door.

"Think, and you will find the answer."

I looked at him, still a bit surprised by his sudden question.

"Can't you just tell me?" he shook his head.

"Everyone have their own answers. Find one yourself." I sighed.

"Fine. Here," I said handing him the goodies.

"They're surprisingly hard to come by around here, so try not to get crazy when you eat them, alright?" he nodded.

"Oh yeah before I forget, T or A?"

"A"

"Then good night, Axel."

"Good night, Victoria," With that I left his room and head back to mine, his question is still swirling wildly inside my head.

What is home? He said I'll understand why he didn't care if only I can answer it. But like everything else, it was easier said than done. Agh, forget it, I'll think about it in the morning. For now I should rest myself up. Tomorrow, we'll launch an attack on Farbanti, capital city of Erusea. A city that was filled to the brim with innocent civilians. This attack will either prevent the war or jumpstarting it. Either way, innocents will get hurt.

How did we come to this?


	3. The Pure White Rose

**Author Notes:**

**This one is rather hard for me, so sorry if it seems odd. Please e****njoy and remember, Borders is the root of all problems.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat.**

* * *

_I watched as his latest victim hit the floor from another flurry of punches to the nose. I looked at the rest of them, some were knocked out cold while the other were writhing in pain on the ground. A big part of me wanted to check on them, to make sure they're okay, but I was told not to move from where I was standing._

_I looked at the one that gave me the order, a boy around my age. He's wearing a hoodie with the hood up. He's currently facing away from me, standing between me and his supposed last victim for today, another boy several years older than us._

"_I've warned you to stay away from her," he said._

"_Y-you can't tell me what to do! I'm the king around here!" his victim said, trying to act tough. He may succeeded if he's not trembling._

_The boy didn't say anything in response, instead moving a step closer to him. The older boy took a step back. I can hear a chuckle from the hooded boy. He stared at his would-be victim, who look more and more distressed by the second._

"_I wonder, have you ever eaten an eyeball?" he asked suddenly, catching me and his victim by surprise._

"_What?"_

"_An eyeball. That squishy thing you use to see things. Did you ever eat that?"_

"_N-no."_

"_Do you want to?"_

"_Of course not! Why would I even… why would you even asked that?!"_

"_See, I planned to feed you yours the next time you or your lackey bully her. I wanted to make sure you didn't see the would-be punishment as a treat first," he said flatly, as if what he said was what a 6 years old normally said. His victim looked as if he's just a breath away from fainting._

"_Y-you… you—." He was cut off by a punch to the eye, knocking him out._

_I can only watched dumbly throughout the exchange. Just a few minutes ago, I was being picked on by the recently unconscious boy and his friends. Now they're all on the ground, obviously hurt. I feel tears rolled down my cheeks. I don't want this to happen. My saviour quickly turned around when he realised I was crying._

"_You okay?" he asked, his voice is as flat as ever._

"_They… they…"_

"_They deserved it."_

"_But… I… I don't want them to get hurt."_

"_These guys were bullying you. Don't tell me you feel pity for them."_

"_They suffered because of me."_

"_They brought this upon themselves."_

"_They… they'll never do that if I did what you told me to."_

"_It will only make things worse because they'll end up bullying the two of you."_

_I kept quiet, I don't know what else to do. He noticed this and wiped the tears off my face. I feel my body tensing up, he never done this before._

"_Even if you were to stay at home, it won't stop them from bullying someone else and I'll still end up running into them."_

_A part of me knew he was right, they're the ones that choose to bully me despite numerous warnings from him. They also attacked first._

"_Unless they're actually killer robots without free will of their own that you've unleashed yourself, you aren't and can't be held responsible for the choices they've made. So don't beat yourself up over it because none of this is your fault," he said as he put his hand on my head._

_That… actually does makes me feel better, I still feel somewhat guilty though. I just can't help it, it may not be my fault they got beaten up but I could just told him to stop and he will._

"_You're still thinking it."_

"_If I was braver—."_

"_They'll be more persistent in their attempt to bring you down," he looked up and then he continued, "Look, I know it's a bit hard to understand and I won't act like I'm some sort of expert in this sort of thing but give it time, you'll understand, one day," he said._

"_Okay," I said. I'm not really convinced but I guess it'll have to do for now. If he said I'll understand why things happened the way it did some day, then it must be true. He always right. He tousled my hair._

"_Right, let's go. We've wasted enough time here already," he said as he started to move away from the scene. I was about to follow him when I remember that his victims were all still lying on the ground around us._

"_What about them?"_

"_They're okay." Of course he would said that._

"_Shouldn't we at least tell someone?"_

"_A waste of time. They'll recover by themselves, eventually." …He always right._

_We walked back toward my home. It's not really far and I can get there myself, I just happen to be 'too young' to wander off on my own. As always when there's only the two of us, we walked in silence. He love silence and I don't want to annoy him by breaking it. Which is why he surprised me when he break it._

"_Explain to me why you're out here by yourself. Where's Fiona?"_

"_She's busy with homework and… I was bored," I replied hesitantly._

"_So you saw fit to break your habit and actually leave house? Didn't your parents told you not to leave by yourself?" he asked, clearly disappointed with my short-sightedness despite keeping his tone flat._

"_Well…." What should I say? From my parents to him had told me not to go outside by myself. Being bored was my only excuse to disobey them. Even I know that's equal to no excuse at all. He sighed._

"_Next time you're bored and Fiona weren't available, you tell me. Got it?" Is he serious? He hate people, can I really come to him all the time? Won't it annoy him?_

"_But… what if you're busy as well?"_

"_That'll never happened, don't worry."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_I can feel myself perked up almost instantly. He's not the warmest person in the world, but hanging out with him is always fun. In the span of an hour, he has break many of his own rules for me. Even I know the significance of the gesture. I hugged him._

"_Thank you," I said. He didn't return it, he pinched my nose lightly instead when I released him. I looked up at him and all those guilt I have earlier almost resurface instantly. Most of his face were covered by his hood but I can see his mouth, which currently sporting a split lip._

"_You're hurt!"_

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you are! There, I see it," I said, pointing at his mouth._

"_You did, but I don't. That means I'm not injured."_

"_That doesn't make any sense!"_

"_For you," he said as he walked off._

"_Come on, let's see if we can sort Fiona's homework problem. You can fuss about my wounds all you want then."_

_He better believe I will._

* * *

**Farbanti, Western Erusea**

**16 May 2019**

**Rosa Cossette D'Elise**

I opened my eyes.

Another glimpse of the past. I've been having these sort of dreams often lately, it's starting to worry me. Sure, I have dreamed about the past, but only now and then instead of in a row. It never this vivid either, usually it would be as if I was there watching myself and I would remember all about it in the morning since it was about my past, but that's all there is to it, when I woke up it would be like any other dream.

These days it was as if I was back there myself, like I suddenly got sent back into the past to relieve it. I can sense everything, seeing, feeling, I can even remember what I thought at that moment. And then all of it will remain when I woke up. The worst part is that I don't know how to feel about it, many of those memories I would rather not remember.

I looked at the clock, 5 am, no wonder I still feel sleepy. I admit that I wasn't exactly a morning person. The only reason I woke up at all is because of that dream. Hmm, I can get at least a few more minutes in before I have to really wake up. But I'm afraid I'll end up having that sort of dream again, not to mention what day it is, and school is starting in about 3 hours. Ugh, who come up with the bright idea of starting school at 8 am in the morning anyway? Oh well, guess it's time to prepare.

As I was having a shower, I heard someone entered my room. I knew who it was, she's the one that usually ended up having to wake me up on most days.

"Good morning, Your Highness. My, you're up early again. Finally starting to make it a habit, Milady?" she asked cheekily from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Ah, Miss Sofia. It's a bit too farfetched, don't you think?" I asked back. I heard her laugh.

Sofia Velasquez, the head maid and the most senior one around here. She said her family come from Sapin and had served the royal family for a long time, how long I'm not sure but father said they're still loyally served our ancestors even when they're overthrown by those who would turned Erusea into a federal republic. Why they would do that, I don't know. All she told me is that it was a matter of preference. Regardless, I'm grateful, without her things will be a lot harder for my family. She helped me getting ready for school after I'm done.

"Is this really necessary? I'm just going to school, you know," I asked as she helped me do my hair.

"You're the princess of the kingdom. It wouldn't do for you to look like anything other than one," she answered simply. I huffed, this is one of the things I don't like being a princess. Back then, I could look and act however I want and no one would care. Now, do that and it would be as if I was burning a house or something.

"And don't do that. You're a princess, Milady. Please act like one," she continued.

"But we're in private! I'm sure it's okay to drop the princessly stuff while there's only two of us." Having to keep up appearance in public is one thing but in private as well? That seems excessive to me.

"Every bit of attempt would help in making it a habit." Ugh, stupid mannerism rules.

"Milady," she said sternly.

"Sorry."

As I sat there with Miss Sofia standing behind me, I feel something nuzzling against me. I looked to my left and saw my best non-human friend lying down next to me.

"Good morning, Theo," I greeted him while scratching his ear.

He nuzzled my hand in response. Unlike most dogs I've seen or knew, he's very quiet, well for a dog at least. He's still has his flaws though, as he has the tendency to wander off all over the place if left unchecked and tend to be rather violent whenever he thought I was in trouble. All in all he reminded me _him_. Maybe that's why I named him that, I'm not sure.

"Your Highness? Are you okay?" Miss Sofia asked. Apparently I have unconsciously shed some tears whole thinking about Theo's name origin.

"I'm fine." She didn't look convinced but thankfully she decided not to press any further.

"It's that time of the year again, Milady," she said, changing the subject.

"Yes." I really don't want to be reminded of today. In the span of 18 years, I lost 4 of the most important people in my life on this day, 5 if I counted _him_. But I won't, as far as I know he's still alive somewhere, he's just gone under the radar. He always love anonymity.

"Are you going to visit them today?"

"Of course." Ever since their passing, we always made sure to pay their graves a visit every year at least once. It's painful but it's the least I could do. She hummed and she finished doing my hair soon after.

I looked at myself in the mirror, crown braid, just like how mother used to style her hair. I hear Miss Sofia took a deep breath.

"You really look like your mother," she said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I am her daughter," I said cheekily.

"Yes you are." We stared at each other's reflection in the mirror for a moment before she continued, "Right, now put your makeup on and try to put some effort this time. Your father is waiting for you in the dining room."

"Okay, thank Miss Sofia," I watched her leave before I turned back to the mirror. Pfft, makeup just for school? If he were here, he would comment on how much of a nonsense this was.

I put on my makeup, as minimum as possible. I personally not sure why I should do this, even if I were to put them as much as other people I doubt it will make much difference. It's not like the colour differ much from my skin. After I'm done, I turned toward Theo.

"What do you think? Do you think it will be enough to satisfy her?" His response was to simply yawning at me. That's so like him. I looked back to the mirror, I'm sure it's good enough.

I got up and head toward my bed. I grabbed one of the pillow, the one that I didn't use and I reached inside the covering to take the thing that I was looking for. A locket with a red ribbon resembling the silhouette of an F-15, though I'm not sure which variants, I know it was one of the basic models.

I know because of games and also because they fascinate me. I always loved watching them fly. The way a pilot manoeuvre their plane without fear or care for the earth below, it's amazing! Especially if the pilot is an ace, I never saw one in flight myself but Miss Sofia does. She said it was the most exhilarating thing she ever seen. I hope one day I can see one for myself, or even experience being flown by one. I would even be tempted to be one myself.

Says the girl that couldn't even climb a tree without being reduced into a pathetic gibbering wreck if she still conscious by that point.

I focused back to the locket. Once his most treasured belonging, he left it for me after that day. I don't know why he did it, especially since our time together weren't exactly ended on a high note. I can feel regret started to surface inside me. No, no time for that now. If he were here, he would chastise me for it. Clearing my head, I put it in my pocket, the way he always did.

I grabbed my bag and left my room, letting Theo out to come along. I greeted anyone I come across, they worked hard almost every day the least I could do is being nice to them. When I reached the dining room I saw Miss Sofia waiting near the door, talking with the guards looking a bit upset.

"Miss Sofia? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Your father is currently having a little meeting with some military officers, Your Highness." Ah, so that's why she's looking upset. While she understand father's duty as the king means he's busy almost all the time, she has known him long enough to consider him as her own family and thus couldn't help but feeling perturbed when something she feels disturbed him happened.

"Who is it this time?" Like her, I also wasn't exactly keen on my father being disturbed this early even though I know it is a given. Also, I have a feeling I knew who are the officers she was talking about.

"The usual, General Dufort and his fool of a lapdog," she replied, hatred in her tone. I looked at the guards and saw a smirk on their faces, it seems they're agree with her.

I decided to sneak a peek from the door first before I actually enter, keeping Theo from looking in as well. He for some reason tend to gets aggressive whenever he saw them. As Miss Sofia said, there they were. Father sitting in his usual spot at the head of the table with two military officers standing near him. One was an older man probably in his fifties and the other a handsome young man a few years older than me, General Constantin Dufort and Major Conny Taiter. They're keeping their voice down, but from the look on father's face I can tell what they are talking about.

They're talking about the tension between us and Osea. Most likely they're talking about the next course of action Erusea should take after the attack yesterday.

Deciding they're disturbed him enough, I make my presence known. Father was the first to spot me and his expression immediately did a 180 degree turn, glad for the distraction.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to continue our conversation but as you can see I have an appointed with my daughter." Both of the officers looked at me for a moment and then at each other. The General then spoke up.

"Of course Your Majesty. But please, I beg you to reconsider our proposition. Osea is right on our doorstep, it best to act now while we still have the momentum," he said.

"I'll think about it." He dismissed them afterward. They bow to him and made for the door, greeting me when they passed, which I reciprocate. The General then head through the door, but without his subordinate. The man in question instead remain standing in front of me.

"Good morning, Milady," he said as he tried to grab my hand. Tried because I instinctively retract my hand when his got close. I didn't mean it but I can't help it. He thankfully doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked strangely happy.

"Y-yes good morning, Major."

"Major? Please, we've known each other since primary school, remember? No need to be so formal," he said smoothly. I remember, among other things I remember about him.

"I'll… keep that in mind." He was about to continue talking when Miss Sofia and Theo entered the room and interrupt him. Theo in particular looked like he was about to pounce on him.

"Excuse me Major, but the Princess is busy," she told him, putting a bit of emphasis on the last word.

He looked at her and Theo, for a moment I swear his smile wavered slightly into… something.

"Of course. My apologies, I just find it's hard not to be friendly to an old friend. Especially if that friend is of such beauty." I feel my face heating up from that comment.

"Well I should be off, I'd hate to delay a father-daughter moment from happening. Excuse me," he said. I released my breath that I've been holding when I was sure he was out of earshot.

That man, he used to be my senior in primary school, though to call each other old friend is a bit of a stretch. He was my senior for only a year since he graduated the next year and we didn't go to the same school afterward only meeting each other once again at least a year ago when he and General Dufort approached father about the Osea threat.

For some reason, he unnerved me though I don't know why. As far as I can tell, he's the very picture of perfection. Perfect physique, smart, charismatic, essentially he's like the perfect protagonist from one of those silly romance stories, only real. Maybe it's because of our past history or maybe because he's so different from back then that the change alarmed me. Whatever the reason, there's something about him, and until I figured out what it was I'll keep my distance from him. _He_ certainly would.

Well, maybe not. He's probably would've figured it out and dealt with it if it was a problem by now. His overtly curious nature makes him an absolute expert in figuring things out.

Shaking my head, I focused back to what I was going to do. I approached the table and sat on the chair closest to him on his right, with Miss Sofia standing nearby.

"Good morning father," I greeted him, interrupting his train of thought.

"Oh. Yes, good morning," he greeted back without his usual embarrassing greeting and lacking his usual enthusiasm. That can only mean one thing.

"What's those two want this time father?" I asked. He sighed deeply before answering.

"I don't think you need to concern yourself with this. It's still far too early for you."

"But father, it is part of my duty as the princess to concern myself about whatever involving the wellbeing of my people."

"True, if I weren't here at least. As long as I'm here, your duty is to live your life to the fullest the way you wanted to live it."

"Well, then I wanted to uphold my duty." If this has anything to do with the wellbeing of Erusea and everyone then I need to know. I can't just stand by and do nothing when their safety are threatened. He sighed again in resignation.

"You're really like your mother, you know that?" I hear Miss Sofia chuckle at that. That's basically what she told me earlier.

"They wanted to increase the pressure against Osea and IUN by attacking Osea directly."

"I see…" Yesterday father has given a greenlight for the military to launch an attack against IUN. The attack were supposed to be a 'demonstration of power', a warning for the Osean that Erusea have the capacity to fight back in retaliation to their aggression. The plan was to attack some of IUN bases around the continent with drones. He claimed he will make sure the damage is as minimum as possible and no one will be harmed, including all of the personnel within the bases. Hopefully that will be enough to discourage Osea from their plans.

Personally I disagree with father's decision. Yes, Osea might seem like they're coming to take over the continent with their aggression against us and their micromanaging of the IUN but what if we're wrong? What if all those reports about the attacks by the Osean are false and they're genuinely trying to help everyone? Back when Former President Harling is in charge that would certainly be the case, but now… well, they're nowhere near as pacifist as they are then but surely they would continue to uphold his ideals. Why wouldn't they? Surely, everyone desire peace.

And on the matter of the attack. Can the drones really avoid hurting anyone? Why attacked the IUN if Osea is the enemy? Sure, Osea have a lot of presence and obviously influence within the IUN, but they were supposed to be the world's peacekeepers, right? What if the attack was more than what the General claimed? He said some but what if it turned to be all of them?

And now he wants to press Osea even further despite the fact that they haven't even responded to the warning yet. The attack was essentially planned so that it would be enough to make Osea taking Erusea seriously, but not enough to make them do something drastic. Won't attacking them directly will give them an excuse to do exactly that?

But in the end, father is the one that decided what to do and he decided to believe in the General and as his daughter obviously I have to trust his judgment. That's why I'm willing to speak on his behalf at the press conference yesterday, one of the reason at least. The other being father never been good at that and he believed I would be more convincing. I feel like being used, but if that's what I have to do for Erusea, then I'll do it.

There's one other reason, but I'll keep it to myself.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said we'll stick to the plan. Giving 'warning' is one thing, but direct attack? Osea attacked first but never directly. If we're to strike directly first, who knows how the world will react to that? So I told them that we'll wait for Osea's response before we do anything. The attack was successful, by the way. They have showed me the result, no death." Thank goodness, that's something at least.

"I'm glad. Thank you for telling me, father."

"Can't let my little white rose gets distracted from her lessons now, can we?" he said, using his embarrassing nickname for me.

"Father, you said you'll never going call me that again."

"Correction, I promised not to call you that in public. I didn't say anything about in private."

"Ugh, father, you're unbelievable." Despite my words, I can't stop a smile from creeping onto my face. It's nice seeing some things didn't change.

"Anyway, we talked enough. Let's dig in."

We started eating, chatting occasionally, though every time we did, Miss Sofia is quick to remind us that talking while eating is bad mannerism and not good for one's health. We didn't talk about today though, we both know very well what today means for both of us. After we're done, father bid me goodbye with a kiss on the forehead, leaving me with Miss Sofia. We headed for the car, but midway to it we were stopped by Major Taiter.

"Excuse me Milady. May I have a moment of your time?" he asked. This must be about what he's going to say earlier, before he got interrupted.

"Major, the Princess is—."

"I'll be brief, I promise. This is important."

I hesitated to allow him, but decided to give him a chance. I motioned to Miss Sofia, signalling her that it's okay and give us some privacy. She looked reluctant, but comply nonetheless. She bowed and leave us, heading for where the car was, taking Theo with her.

"Is something wrong, Major?" I asked. I can still see Miss Sofia from where I was standing but already I feel a chill slowly running down my spine. He took a step toward me.

"Princess, I'm sure you remember the reason why we launched the attack yesterday."

"Yes… I do. Why?"

"You see, I believe Osea might see this as more than just a warning."

"What do you mean?" I don't like where this conversation is going.

"War Milady. Osea might claimed that we're trying to provoke them into starting a war."

"But… we're not. They're the one that—."

"That's what _we_ know, but not what everyone else know. They don't know that Osea has been harassing us and there is no way they would believe us if we told them."

Sadly, it's true. Despite our best attempt, most countries on the continent still haven't forgive Erusea for the war one and a half decade ago. If we're to tell everyone about it, no one will believe us and might even see this as another excuse to start another war.

"Why are you telling me this? Have you tell father about this?"

"We have. But he didn't believe Osea would do such a thing. He believe Osea will heed our warning and would be willing to resolve the matter peacefully."

"Of course. That's what we've been hoping for isn't it?"

"Yes, but what if what I just told you is the correct one? Even if we have the means to fight back, imagine how many lives would be lost if they start a war."

"Then what you're proposing is…" I _really_ don't like where this conversation is going.

"We must strike first. Cripple them before they could do anything."

"…What?"

"We cripple them and then—."

"I heard you the first time! Declaring war ourselves?! How's that different from what you claimed would happen?!"

"The difference is that we can limit the damage we'll done. We can keep it clean as long as we keep the upper hand," he said with such confidence. I regained my composure.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure your father has informed you of the result of the attack yesterday?"

"Yes."

"We can easily replicate it. We can use the drones to cripple them and not a single civilians will be hurt."

He's so confident about it that I almost believed him. Still, a clean war? Can it really be done? I remember something _he_ used to tell me once.

"_Be careful when you use violence, RC. No matter what sort of trouble you're in, no matter how it started and what started it, the moment you put violence on the table, downhill is the only way things can go. Be prepared to face the consequences because there will be one, like it or not."_

That's what he used to say and I believed him. I personally never heard of a clean war. Whenever it happen, regardless of reasons and how it started, it always gets worse down the road.

"Still, a war…"

"I know. Lives will be lost, but it will be worse if we don't take the opportunity. Especially for us. If Osea attack, Innocents _will_ be caught in the crossfire."

"And if we do, we can avoid that?"

"Yes. Yes we can."

"Then… what do you want me to do exactly?" I still not convinced but at least I should know what he wanted me to do.

"I ask that you convince your father. Make him agree to our proposal so we can prevent the unnecessary death of countless of people."

"I'll… think about it." He chuckled.

"Funny. That's what your father said. Just remember that we don't have forever. I won't pressure you but please give your answer as fast as you can." With that, he bowed and left.

I took a deep and long breath once he's out of earshot. What should I do? On one hand, declaring war ourselves can potentially save a lot of lives and prevent Osea from claiming the continent but who knows what other nations will react to that. On the other hand, if Osea were to strike first, things will be messy and by the time we tried to retaliate it might be too late. The thought keep swirling around my head as I made my way to the car.

"Milady, are you okay? What that fool wants from you?" Miss Sofia asked, surprising me. I was so preoccupied that I didn't even realise that I've reached the car.

"It's… nothing," I said. I'm not sure whether I should tell her or not. Miss Sofia hate the Major so much that she might do something drastic if she learned that he tried to persuade me to convince father to start a war.

She looked sceptical but thankfully didn't press the matter further, instead she handed me some candy of various types. Ever since my love for it became apparent, she has been more strict about my sugar consumption. Can't blame her, Eating too many sweets aren't healthy for one's health but sometimes I can't help it. One of the many tics that I picked up from my childhood.

"Remember not too eat much."

"I'll try," I said, smiling at her. She purse her lips but then smile back.

"Have a nice day, Your Highness."

I said my goodbye to Theo and greeted the guards before getting inside the car. I greeted the driver once I'm inside, an older man about the same age as father. As soon as the door closed, I ate one of the sweets, a strawberry flavoured candy. I looked at Miss Sofia, who gave me a disapproving look. Despite the fact that she can't see me through the window, she somehow know what I was doing. I lowered the window and gave her an apologetic smile, the last thing she saw before I left for school.

On the way, I chatted with the driver, mostly about everyday stuff. We stopped midway through the ride, as usual. We waited for a close friend of mine to come so that we can go together. A few minutes later, she finally showed up with her sister. I exited the car and approached them. The street's is quiet but the guards assigned to protect me remained on high alert.

"Hi, Ionela! Alma!" I greeted them.

"Hello," she said simply and then turned to Alma, "Alma, say hello." Despite the simple order, her sister huffed indignantly.

"Ugh, big sis. I know what to do. Hi, big sis Rosie!" I nodded at her and pat her head. I then turned back toward the older one of the two.

"So, you're ready to go?"

"You really don't have to, you know. We don't want to burden you."

"Don't you ever get bored saying that? I already told every time that it's no trouble. Besides, the one driving is Mr. Jacob here and he's the one that insist that we should go together. Right, Mr. Jacob?" He smiled at me.

"Don't be so modest, Your Highness. The way you said it, it was as if it was my idea alone to lend a helping hand to your friend."

"See? It's fine. Now come on, we're going to be late."

"Well, okay then. Thank you, Mr. Jacob."

"Always a pleasure, Milady."

We continue our ride. We chatted along the way, though it's mostly Alma asking about things. I wanted to offer them some of my sweets but the last time I did she chastised me and Alma for eating them this early.

Ionela and Alma, I met them when about 7 or 8 years ago when I returned to school. I was nervous then, scared even, of everything. I still don't know how I should act in public as a princess yet and I'm scared that my new classmates weren't as nice. I also feel a bit embarrassed since my old classmates has become my seniors at that time. The worst of my worries is that I feared what my new status would do to how everyone perceive me as. What if it cause them to hate me?

During that time, Ionela comes along and befriend me. While not knowing what it feels like being older than most others, she do know what it feels like being the youngest among her peers and know how the meaner ones act around someone like me, coming from a noble family herself. She reminded me of _him_, albeit with slight differences here and there. Around that time, she introduced me to Alma. She was still barely an adolescent then. Which make it all the more depressing when I learned of their family predicament.

Their parents died when they were still young, forcing them to live under the care of their grandfather. I heard he was EAF best pilot before he was transferred to EASA to become a test pilot at his own request. I don't know why he would do that, especially since it make him too busy to actually care for his granddaughters most of the time. One think I know for sure, his job means Ionela is the one that actually raised Alma to who she was today. That thought never fail to make me feel guilty.

That is why I always wanted to help them whenever they can. Life hasn't actually been kind to them, if there is anything I can do to help them, I will do it. Even if it did, the fact that their grandfather has done so much for Erusea means it's practically an obligation to repay them. Speaking of which…

"So, how's your grandfather?" I asked.

"He's… doing fine, though he's been really busy lately," Ionela replied. The hesitation in her voice made me even more guilty.

"I'm sorry. If only I could—."

"Don't bother," she suddenly cut me off.

"What?"

"I know what you're going to say. Grandfather choose to stay being a pilot on his own volition. That's what he wants, that's what he loved. Nothing and no one can discourage him from it."

"But if he retire, he would be able to spend more time with you two."

"We've spent enough. He deserves happiness and if this what makes him happy, then I'll do whatever it takes to keep it that way."

I really didn't think of it that way. Everyone have their own version of happiness and their grandfather are no different. I can't help but feel foolish for selfishly thinking the way I did.

"I see. Sorry, it's just that… with only having my father, I sometimes wished he would spent more time with me. I thought maybe you'll feel the same way."

"We do wish he would, but we also want him to be happy. Isn't that what loving someone is all about?" Well, that is what _I_ thought. From experience, I know not all people feel the same way. I'm glad they're thought the same.

"Yes, I thought so too."

We continue to talk from then on, from one subject to the next until we reached Alma's school. The school wasn't far from our own, hence why they have no problem walking from their home. It's still a pretty far walk though. When we stopped, Ionela immediately turned to her 'mother mode' as her friends like to call it.

"Now remember Alma, don't, under any circumstances, leave the school area until I come pick you up and always keep your phone on. If anything happens, call me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Make sure to always pay attention to what the teachers says."

"Yes, I know big sis. Geez, I'm not a kid anymore," Alma said while puffing her cheeks. It might be the most adorable thing I'll see today and it took every ounce of my being not to reached out and pinch her cheek.

"You're ten and I'm your sister. Now off you go, you're going to be late." Alma looked even more annoyed at her sister but comply anyway, saying her goodbye as she ran to her school.

I feel a pang of jealousy when I watched her. I can't help it, at her age going to school are probably one of her favourite time. It certainly was mine when I was her age. We waited until we saw her enter the building before we continue our journey.

After a few minutes, we've finally reached our final destination. The most prestigious high school in Erusea. Thanks to me being temporarily pulled out from school and her being a prodigy, we currently were in the same grades. Something that I'm grateful for. We thanked Mr. Jacob and headed toward the building.

We passed some familiar faces along the way to the class, greeting them as we passed by. One more thing I'm grateful for is that Ionela is almost exactly like my former protector when it comes to the… less pleasant of the students. They tend to keep their distance from her if possible and will usually go through the extra mile not to gain her ire. However unlike him, she didn't control them through fear, at least not entirely. She use her wits to put them in line, and if that is not possible then she will make use of her resources, which in this context means her grandfather. The exact opposite of him who prefer a more… mercenary means.

When we reached our class I took my usual spot at the front row nearest to the window with Ionela beside me. It's still a while before the class actually started. Ugh, I knew I should've use that few minutes to sleep. With nothing left to do, I decided to do what _he_ claimed to be his favourite activity, daydreaming.

I looked out of the windows, looking at the trees in the schoolyard. It's funny how even after all these years, whenever I saw a tight group of tall trees I still find myself looking at what's hiding in among the leaves. Hoping to see a boy… he should be 19 this year, man dangling from the branches. Even though the last I heard of him is that he's at least a continent away from me.

I wonder what he would looked like today. Will he still remember me? Is he still the same quiet, but smart and violent sweet tooth that I used to l—, admire? I keep trying to picture his possible appearance until the class started.

Math, the bane of almost every students everywhere. Personally I don't hate it, though I don't necessarily like it either. _He_ on other hand absolutely love it, for some reason. Maybe it's because everyone hate it. We continued to endure the torture until around 10 am, when we heard something that I never thought I would heard.

Air raid siren.

I heard everyone else start murmuring or downright panicking around me. I turned to Ionela and then I looked out of the windows, the area around the school is pretty clear so one can look far from where I was looking. I spot some dots coming quickly from the direction of the sea. It took me a moment to realise what they were. I immediately turned to the class.

"We're under attack! Everyone we need to—." I was cut off by an explosion nearby. I looked out of the windows again, and I can feel dread quickly building up. A part of the school just got bombed. I looked up and saw the culprit.

Two F-16s is already flying overhead, ahead of what presumably their allies. One of them is currently darting between the buildings, flying so low and so fast it's a miracle they didn't crash. That one then turned toward the school and then flew past us, the other one following close from a safer altitude. I noticed two things when the lower one zoomed past, the Osean Flag and what appear to be an orange thing on its tail. The teacher has finally managed to collect herself and order everyone to evacuate. I look at the clearing one last time, watching as more planes joined the two fighter jets.

Panic and confusion erupted throughout the school, everyone scrambling for the exit. The teachers and the staff is trying to maintain order but against the sea of students, they efforts weren't that effective. When we reached the exit, I saw soldiers already moving to evacuate us. I saw Mr. Jacob running toward us with the rest of the guards and some of the soldiers.

"Your Highness! Quick, we need to get you out of here!"

"We need to get everyone to safety first! Where is your leader?" I asked the one I believe to be the squad leader.

"Over here Your Highness. This way."

While we're talking, one of the jets, the one that's been flying low approached and attacked us. Thankfully they didn't dropped a bomb on us and seem to be aiming for the armoured vehicles. They fired but before they could destroy anything, abruptly do a manoeuvre and change their heading toward the school, joined by the other F-16, though that one remained above the buildings. It took me a second to realise what they're planning, so does the squad leader.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I do exactly that the second I hear his order. I can hear explosions from somewhere behind me. At that moment, I prayed that they missed.

"Ionela, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

When I got back up, I almost too scared to look back. But I ended doing that when Ionela tapped my shoulder.

Our school, just a minute ago stood proudly now little more than a ruined building.

"No…"

"There's nothing you can do, Milady. Now let's go, we should hurry if we want to get the survivors out of here," Mr. Jacob said, putting a hand to my shoulder.

"Yes, you're right," I said.

When we reached the commander, we immediately got to work evacuating the survivors. As we did, Ionela expression suddenly contorted into one of fear. She quickly pulled out her phone. I've been so caught up with everything that I forgot about Alma.

"Mr. Jacob, take Ionela to Alma's school and then get them to safety."

"What about you Rosa?" Ionela asked.

"I'll be fine. Quick, while you're still can. I'll catch up after the evacuation her is done." She nodded and I watched them leave. I asked a couple of my bodyguards to accompany them.

We continued our work while the Osean continue their attack. I looked up at the sky, planes bearing Osean flag dominating the sky. I watched as burst of light from the ground start appearing from somewhere in the city, indicating the defenders have started to fight back. A few minutes later, I was surprised by the appearance of General Dufort and Major Taiter.

"Your Highness! Thank goodness you're okay," Major Taiter said. I nodded at him and then turned toward the General.

"General, we have to do something! Those aircraft—." He suddenly raised his hand, cutting me off.

"Don't worry, Milady. Everything is taken care off," he said. He looked up and I follow his gaze, relief washed over me when I saw it. Our fighter jets have arrived.

"All right! The air force's here!"

"Give them hell! Make them pay for what they've done!"

I hear everyone around cheered as the air force quickly engage the Osean. In term of size, Erusea military forces might be smaller than the Oseans, but for this one battle, we got the upper hand. One by one the Osean started to fall.

"All right, everyone in. Let's go!" the Commander said. He then turned to me.

"Your turn, Your Highness. We need to get you to a shelter immediately."

"Okay."

I nodded at the Major and get inside one of the truck alongside the Commander. The General and the Major get back to their vehicle and followed close behind.

* * *

When we arrived at the shelter, we were directed inside but instead I go to the General.

"General Dufort, you're with father earlier right?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Don't worry, it took us quite the effort but we manage to convince him to get to the shelter." Thank goodness, at least he's safe. He ordered the Major to do something and then headed toward the observation room. I followed him.

From here, we can see the battle safely, and also the damage. Smokes billowing from all over the place, and to my dismay, including the residential area. I prayed that it only looks worse than it actually is and whoever still trapped there is okay. I looked up at the sky, seeing the air force trying to push the Osean back, who are busy protecting their ground forces that's currently trying to established a beachhead.

Watching the jets flying across the sky like this, I can't help but be amazed despite the circumstances. Moving at such speed and doing manoeuvres that must've been taken them some time to master. It would be outright beautiful if it didn't involve killing each other.

"Looks like they're trying to capture the capital," the General said.

"Why would they bombed the city if that's what the intention General?"

"They're _trying_ to capture the capital, doesn't mean they'll succeed. They want us to at least suffer in the event they fail." They can't be that cruel, can they?

"Why… would they want that?"

"Because we have the audacity to stood up against them when we're supposed to sit by and let them continue to harass us and the continent."

Is that really true? That's sounds… petty. He looked at the monitor.

"Good, we're pushing them back. Looks like we don't need reinforcements after all," the General said.

I looked at the monitor, it does seems like the air force is in control of the situation right now. However, there is one thing that I noticed.

An F-16 flying at a low altitude with another one following at a higher altitude approaching the air space from the opposite of the rest of the Osean forces. The higher one has smoke trailing behind it. As I watched that jet closing in, the General received a phone call.

"Yes Major, is everything ready?" Ah, so it's the Major.

"What?!" he suddenly said. I don't like that tone.

"Wiped out?! How?! Two jets?!" Two jets? What is he talking about? And did he referred to that falcons?

"All right. We're changing the timetable. Deploy them now," he said before he cut the call.

"General? What's going on?"

"Some of the squadrons assigned as reinforcements were wiped out just a few moments ago." I feel blood being drained from my face.

"W-wiped out? How?"

"They were attacked by a couple of fighters," he said.

"Are the… are the pilots all right?" The last question might be a bit stupid but no one can blame me for hoping nobody got hurt. Maybe the pilot that did it is feeling merciful and decided to only damage the plane, allowing the pilots to eject.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," was all he could say.

"How many?" I asked. He looked conflicted but give me an answer nonetheless.

"It's best if you don't know." I feel my knees grew weak.

In less than 2 hours, the Osean have caused more death than what the last attack had done, and they're yet to stop. The General noticed my woes and put a hand to my shoulder.

"Don't think about that now, Your Highness. The battle is still ongoing. We need you to be strong," he said.

He's right. I have to stay strong for now.

"You're right. Thank you, General," I said. He nodded.

"But what should we do now?"

"Well first, we have to deal with that pilot. I have enough experience to know an ace when I heard one and I've been in enough battles to know a single ace is all it takes to turn the tide. We just need to find them first."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"Do you… have any knowledge about fighter jets, Your Highness?"

"More than you think." He looked surprised by my answer. I'm not surprised, most people that knew about it were also surprised when the first learned of it.

"They were a flight of F-16s. Our pilots managed to damage one but the other one is the one we need to keep an eye on."

"Why?"

"He's the one responsible for their deaths." That's enough to motivate me.

I looked at the monitor. I searched for that F-16 and spot them taking position beside his damaged wingman. They doesn't seem to be interested in taking part in the fight and more focused in getting his wingman out. There would less death if he's out of the picture.

"Look at that one, General," I said, pointing at the craft.

"Good eye, Your Highness," he said. He asked one of the operator to focus on them and we got a good look at the jet.

The craft looked like any other Osean F-16 only it has a different emblem from the rest including their wingman. An orange wolf with a red ribbon across its neck. There seem to be something on its jaw and some words on the ribbon but I can't make out what it was. It also has 'FG' and number 15 on its tail. They're the ones that bombed my school. That's enough to single them out from the rest.

The General then asked one of the communication operator to contact one of the AWACS in the area. He then asked the AWACS to patch him through to the rest of our forces.

"Attention, all callsigns on this net, this is General Constantin Dufort. Be on the lookout for an Osean falcon bearing a unique emblem with a tail code 'FG' and serial number 15 accompanying another damaged falcon. The characteristic of the emblem in question is an orange coloured wolf with a red ribbon across its neck. Be careful, they're already took out many. Report upon sighting. Out."

I continued to watch the F-16. I never seen or meet an ace myself but even I know how dangerous they can be, hearing tales about them being my one of favourite pastime, until I'm old enough to understand that their stories involve a lot of killing that is. The Razgriz though, will always be my favourite despite only so few are known about them. So does the tale they were named after.

Is he like them? One can only hope. I was interrupted from my musing when I heard a voice on the radio.

"This is Gram 1, positive ID on the priority target. Request permission to engage." The general look hesitant for a moment before answering.

"Granted."

"Roger. Gram 5, Gram 6, form up on me. Take him out. The rest of you cover us."

I watched as three Su-35s approach him and his wingman from behind. The 3 jets each fired a missile at him, and he do something that confirmed that yes, he is an ace.

He pull away from his wingman and then do a well-timed… I think it's called canopy roll, back to his earlier position while all the missiles safely flew past him. Is that even possible? Those missiles are heat seeking right? I know that one can release flares to throw incoming missiles of their track but to essentially move out of the way?

Before they can attack him again, four Osean F/A-18s have intercept the squadron that's been harassing the two F-16s. One is particularly aggressive. The other member of Gram Squadron are also joined in to help. The aggressive one take on two of them and quickly took them down. My heart sank when I saw it. Thankfully I saw a couple of parachutes in the sky so at least the pilots are still alive for now.

I looked at the F-16s again. They're already away from the city area. I heard another squadron on the radio requesting permission to engage, which the General allow. This time four MiG-31s are heading their way. Once again, the pilot didn't seem to be all that bothered despite the threats behind him. And just like the last time, another Osean jet approached them, only there's only one this time. However unlike the last time the jet didn't come to assist them but instead took position on the other wing of the damaged jet. That's not the only thing that differ from the last time. The moment the incoming jet took position, all hell break loose.

The F-16 suddenly turned toward the MiGs and within seconds took them down. I doubt the pilots even know what hit them.

…No parachutes this time. I feel my heart sank even deeper.

The moment the last of the Mig-31s turned into a fireball he quickly shift his attention to another group of fighters that were unfortunate enough to be nearby, and they too fall without much effort. Just like before, he immediately focused on the nearest group the moment the last of the fighters share the same fate as the rest of his opponents.

Oh no.

"This is Hrott 1, we—." He didn't even get to report his sighting before he makes short work of them.

Slowly he almost singlehandedly turn the table against us. Anytime a friendly aircraft gets close, either because he chase after them or they chase after him, or even because they're happen to be nearby when he's dealt with his latest victim, they were cut down as soon as they are within range. And each time, there aren't any parachute in the sky to signify the pilot's survival.

"Dammit, we're doomed if this keeps up," the General said. He then makes a call.

"Major, is it ready yet? Good, make it fast. We're losing ground." He turned to me.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. Our salvation is almost here," he said. Salvation?

"Salvation, General?" He smiled.

"You'll see." He then makes another announcement over the radio.

"Attention, all callsigns. Reinforcement is on the way. Stay alive and steer clear of the priority target until then. Out." Steer clear of him? Won't it allow him to freely attack everyone? Seeing the confusion on my face, he explained himself.

"He will shoot them down regardless. At least this way he has to actually go after his prey."

"But what good is that going to do for our forces?"

"It allow them to survive for a few more seconds before he makes mincemeat out of them," he said. The way he said it, it was as if he didn't care about their life.

"General! Please be more respectful of them," I told him. They're literally die for Erusea, the least we could do is to show them some respect.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me. But we're talking about people's life. They risk their life for this country. We should at least respect them." In spite of everything, he for some reason smile at me.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. My thanks, Your Highness," he said. I nodded, though honestly I don't know why he thanked me.

I shift my attention to the monitor. The F-16 is currently flying low between the buildings, destroying any ground targets in sight. At least the Oseans are no longer bombing the city now.

How long until this battle ends? Didn't the Osean destroy enough? How many people have to die for them to be satisfied? Erusea weren't the only one to bleed out here!

Thankfully the General seems to have the solution.

"Yes! Finally." He then turned to me.

"Watch closely, Your Highness. Our salvation is here."

I looked at the monitor, and for that moment I almost believed him. Drones, many of them, and friendly ships are approaching the city. As soon as they got close, they immediately get to work securing the area. One by one the drones shoot down the Osean planes. In the span of a few minutes, they already turned the tide back to our forces favour. But are they good enough to take him down?

As if to answer my question, he appear from among the buildings by climbing to a higher altitude at around, or even exactly 90-degrees angle and immediately engage the drones, shooting one down and then turned toward the other. It looks as if the drones didn't fare any better against him. At least this time, no life were lost.

However, despite him easily defeating every last one of his opponents, he's just one pilot and the drones are many in numbers. The Osean are slowly losing ground.

The Osean seem to have realised this as well, I saw some of them are pulling away from the fight, including their ships and ground troops. Many of them are still fighting though, including that ace.

"Finally," the General said. He then ordered the fighters to leave the fight to the drones and chase the retreating forces down.

"General, they're retreating. That's enough, right?"

"They might be trying to regroup. I'm not going to risk it."

"But—"

"Your Highness, this isn't the time to worry about morality. It's us or them. Every bit of damage we inflict on them will help us in the long run," he said.

"Still, shooting them in the back…"

"They'll happily do exactly that if we give them the chance. Trust me, Milady. The result will be worth it. You don't want those who fall today die in vain, do you?"

As much as I want to argue, I can't. The Oseans have no problem hurting innocents, who says they won't shoot their enemies in the back as well?

"No."

While I still have my reservations about this, I decide not to press the issue any further. He obviously understood things better than I do.

I focused back to the screen, more Osean forces have started to retreat as well. I searched for that Osean ace. He's still fighting away on his own, though I noticed some of his allies are trying to follow him.

After a few more minutes, we were informed that the Osean have finally ordered a full withdrawal. But some of the fighters, mostly those that's been following him, remained.

"Looks like they believed their trump card is capable enough to hold of our forces. Hmph, arrogance."

The General makes another phone call and told whoever on the other side, possibly Major Taiter, to have the drones to prioritise shooting him down.

"General, can't you just told them to leave? There's only a few of them," Letting a few of them go won't hurt, right?

"And let that ace get away? You've seen how troublesome he was. No, he's not getting out of here alive."

Again, I can't argue with him. That pilot has caused the most death out of all of the Osean forces, probably even more than all of them combined.

I watched the drones and some fighters close in on him, who is currently flying rather casually above the city. No matter how skilled of a pilot he was, there's no way he can win against them.

However, that statement might be more wrong than I thought.

First the closest, and then another, and another one, the drones started dropping out of the sky. Missiles, bullets, nothing seems to harm him. What he lacked in numbers, he makes it up with being clever. He used their own weaponry against them. When a missile is being targeted on him, he flew past or fly close to one of the drones or the fighters and then separate at the last second, forcing them to take the missile for him.

When he can't do that, he makes good use of his skill. Doing manoeuvre that I'm sure defy physics and dangerous to his health and his plane like it's nothing. Zipping all over the place, among the crafts, between the buildings, he even at one point flew _under_ the highway, zig-zagging between the pillars, causing anyone that to tried to follow him to crash on their own, while their missiles and bullets ended up hitting the structures, or even lose sight of him altogether, giving him ample opportunity to counter their attacks.

Before I know it, there's only… nine Osean aircraft left in the sky. Even then, it didn't deter him. If anything, he become even more ferocious.

Miss Sofia was right. I have to admit it was the most amazing thing I've seen. If only it was under different circumstances and didn't involve harming others and causing destruction…

"General, are you sure this is a good idea? I'm sure they will leave if told them to now."

"Don't worry, we have enough drones to last us a lifetime. He can shoot them down all he likes, he will ran out of ammunition before he can take them all out," he said confidently.

Well sure, but that's not what I'm worried about. Some of the drones and fighter jets he shot down didn't disintegrate in mid-air, some crashed into the city below, not to mention the crafts that crashed on their own when they tried to follow his example of flying between the buildings and highway. The missiles and bullets that missed him also didn't exactly disappear into thin air. What if there are people in there? There are certainly people inside the fighter jets.

"What the hell?!" The General suddenly exclaimed.

"General?" I asked.

"AWACS, have some of our fighters take out those bastards! Don't let them cause anymore damage to the city," he said, completely ignoring me.

I looked at the screen and I immediately know what caused him to be distressed. The remaining Osean have used the confusion caused by the ace to bomb the city even more, the residential area specifically.

Before I could say anything about this however, something that I doubt anyone expected happen.

The Osean ace, just a moment ago engaging some of the drones suddenly break away and shoot down the bombers, his own allies.

What?

"General, did he just shoot down his own allies?"

"Seems like it, Your Highness," he said, sounding as confused as I was.

What exactly happened there just now? Is something happened that cause him to mistakenly take down his own his allies? But there are eight of them. Sure it happened fast, but his commander should've realised what happened before they were cut down. Did he done it on purpose then? If so, why?

Apparently it doesn't matter, as the General quickly ordered all forces to concentrate on him.

Just like before, he took down whatever dare to challenge him with little trouble. He makes it look so easy that I'm starting to think that he's invincible, so does the pilots as they now have realised they stood no chance against the fearsome ace and decided to hang back, letting the UAVs to deal with him.

"General, tell your pilots and the drones to stand down."

"This is our best chance to—"

"To what? End him? Just look at him General. The drones didn't stand a chance and your pilots didn't even dare to get close. Whatever advantage you though Erusea will have without him around are not worth the loss we'll suffered if you let this keep going. Please, tell them to stand down."

He looked at me with a conflicted expression and I thought he would refuse. Thankfully he didn't.

"Very well." He ordered his pilots to stand down, which now that I think about it, they've done before he ordered it and then called the UAVs off.

"I'm guessing you're going to ask him to leave yourself now." I nodded. I asked that I can speak to him directly. When everything is set, I spoke to him.

"Osean pilot, this is Princess Rosa Cossette D'Elise. I've been watching you fight and I know how capable you are. But please, I asked you to cease this at once and leave. A lot of people have lost their lives today, my people and your comrades. I know you're just following orders. Your forces attack is successful, Farbanti is in flames. Don't you think that's enough? Don't you think you've done enough? Even when you have your allies around you, you fight alone. Surely you're not planning to throw your live away here, think of your loved ones back home. Please, all I ask is one small kindness. Leave and I swear nothing will get in your way."

For the longest time, I waited for him to respond. He's neither answering nor leaving and for a moment I was scared that he was one of those crazy warmongers that fight for the sake of causing mayhem and harming others.

"Pilot?"

"Trigger." I suddenly hear a voice said. It took me a second to realise it was the pilot talking and not a robot.

"Trigger? Is that your name?"

"TAC name." Callsign, of course, I feel stupid for not realising that.

"…Okay then, Trigger. What do you say? Do you accept my term?"

"You're naïve." I stopped for a moment. The way he said it… just a coincidence.

"Perhaps, but at least I know better than to get myself killed like this and leaving your loved ones suffered the pain of losing you," I said. No matter how bad a person are, they must have at least a bit of love for their friends and family. I hear him scoffed.

"I won't die," he said simply.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"I have promised I won't." Promised not to die?

"Well, a friend of mine once said it's stupid to take unnecessary risk when you don't have to. Just because you won't die doesn't mean you should prove it. I'm sure whoever you made your promise to will still be worried regardless."

"She doesn't care." So he promised to a girl that he won't die. But why did he said she doesn't care?

"That can't be true. Why would she made you promised that if she doesn't care about you?"

No response, but I hear him took a breath from the radio. He turned toward the sea. An Osean F/A-18 is heading for the city, no doubt coming for him. When he has flew past the city limit, he spoke.

"You tell me."

With that he left, with the F/A-18 taking position on his wing.

As I watched them leave, his words linger in my mind. What was that supposed to mean? Did he mean to say he has no idea why either or…

Suddenly memories of that day flooded back, along with the pain and sorrow.

"Your Highness, you're all right?" the General asked, surprising me.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?" I realised that he was right, I was crying, profusely, and I can't stop.

"I'm sorry—"

"It's all right. If I never seen anything like this I would've cried too," he said. I didn't say anything, what had happened saddened me greatly, but that's the reason why I'm crying right now, at least I don't think so.

"We should get you back to your father. I sure hope he can suppress his worries of you enough not to leave the shelter."

He led me toward the shelter's exit, walking past some rooms used to shelter the people and the wounded, and the dead. So many of them. So much suffering, for something trivial in comparison. When we attacked, we go out of our way to minimise casualties and how Osea repay it? By doing the exact opposite. I was stopped by the General when I tried to enter the room the wounded are in.

"Now's not the time for that," he said. I sighed, no choice but to do as he says.

When we reached the exit, I find Major Taiter already waiting for me. To take me back home.

"He'll see you home. I'll stay here to make sure everything is in order," the General said. I thanked him and greeted the Major.

"All right, now to get you home."

"Major?"

"Yes?"

"Cam we stopped by the shelters first? I want to see how everyone is faring," I asked.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. But I'm under direct order to bring you straight to your father. He's been increasingly restless last I heard. I can tell you that it's no different than this one."

I looked down, dejected. Why the Osea do this? Our attack didn't cause any casualties, only damage. Hitting the military is one thing but the civilians? Those Osean crafts that pilot, Trigger shot down were aiming for the residential area. Deliberately or not I don't know. I'm not sure which one is worse to be honest.

I looked around the city, it looks worse than I thought. The bombing wasn't exactly the only thing destroying the place, not all aircrafts that were shot down crashed into a safe area. Some doesn't even have a choice.

"You see, Your Highness? This is what I told you about. The Osean doesn't care about collateral damage. They seek to win, whatever the cost. Even if millions of innocents were to die in their conquest, they won't care. They even willing to condemn one of their own to their death in spite of all they've done if it means advancing towards their interests and agendas. They're no longer the pacifist that they once was, they're no different than the very people they fought against."

Looking at things now it's hard to argue with him. As much as I want to believe that Osea is still the same 'nation of peace' as when Mr. Harling is in charge, I find it's hard. If he's still the president or if the government still upholding his ideals, none of this will happen. They will never provoke us and we will retaliate against them.

"It's not too late. We can still stop this. Everything is in place. All you have to do is convince your father, and I promised you none of this thing will happen again," he said.

I thought back to the one question that I always ask myself whenever I was in a situation like this.

'What would _he _do?'

He always has the solution, regardless of how bad the situation was. If only he was here, he would know what to do.

I looked up to the sky above, hoping to find answers. He always does whenever he's thinking about something, and he always has the answer after he's done, like it was hanging from the very sky and he just looked at it. But all I find is blue as far as the eyes can see. No answer in sight.

"I… I'll do it."

"Your Highness?"

"I'll do it. I'll try to convince father to… do that thing you asked of me," I said.

"You're doing the right thing, Milady. I can assure you that."

We'll see. War is something that should never exist, but always does. Now we're going to start one ourselves. We're going to start something that's been well known to cause so much suffering in the hope that doing so will reduce it.

One can only hope.


	4. The Descent Into Madness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat.**

* * *

"_What the hell is going on here?!" I hear someone said from behind me._

_I turned and find it was Victoria or I guess I have to exclusively call her Brownie now. She has a look that I have seen so often that it surprised me that it was not her usual expression. It was like several angry related expression all at once mixed with a healthy dose of disappointment thrown in. It was quite stupid really, not that I'll say it to her. I'm not feeling sleepy yet._

"_I leave you alone for like five minutes and already you tried to kill someone." I looked at the clock, something's not right._

"_Seven," I corrected her. She looked even angrier now even though I help her fixing her mistake. Really, some people just can't be satisfied._

"_You better got a good explanation for this," she said. Why would she even angry at me in the first place, I wonder? I didn't do anything wrong._

"_I was trying to carve this guy's head open so I can sacrifice his brain for the zombie gods," I said truthfully, pointing at the man that I've been holding by the neck as we speak._

"_Yeah? And those guys?!" she said pointing at the people laying on the floor._

"_I assume they wanted to sacrifice their brains too, but they're getting too impatient."_

"_So you decided to kick the daylight out of them?!"_

"_Not really but I do kick them several times…" wait a minute, "They have daylight inside them?"_

"_Put. Him. Down," she said. While her tone seem to indicate she was upset, she's still said it politely so I decided to comply._

_She walked up to me and grabbed hold of my arm as she walked past, dragging me along with her._

"_Hey! You can't just__—"_

"_Shut your fucking mouth before I feed you your balls," she said, with a harsh tone I noticed. The 'hero' shut his mouth and promptly let us go._

"_That's not nice," I told her._

"_Shut it."_

_I waited until we're away until I started asking her about her current mood._

"_You look angry."_

"_Really? What gave it away, genius?!"_

"_You don't walk on the right side of the road." She suddenly turned to face me, so fast that I'm a bit surprised she didn't get a whiplash._

"_Trigger, Shut. The. Fuck. Up," she said. She sounded angry as well I noticed._

_After we walked a few distance away from the place, she dragged me into an alleyway and push me into the wall. She then tried to look intimidating at me, which might've worked if I don't have to look down at her. It succeeded in annoyed, because this is the tell-tale sign that I have to clear up my schedule for the next hour because she's going to waste it._

"_I'll ask you once so you better choose your answer carefully. What. Are. You. Doing?" she said, poking me in the chest with each punctuation._

"_Talking to you." That was obvious._

_Despite my truthful answer, she grab hold of my finger and do something to it. I don't know what exactly she did, all I know it looks like she's squeezing it. What I'm sure about is that it feels painful. Almost as painful as that one time when I got indirectly kicked in the face. That one was so painful, I still got the scar as a memento from that day. _

"_Ow."_

"_I'm being serious here," she said._

"_Reciprocated."_

"_Then tell me what the hell was that back there?"_

"_I told you, the zombie gods—"_

"_A more sensible excuse! Please!"_

"_But that's the truth. Just ask him."_

"_What, did he told you to rip his brains out and use it as a sacrifice?!"_

"_Pretty much."_

_She took one deep and long breath, no doubt being unnecessarily angry like this is quite tiring._

"_All right, explain to me what happened from the very start, as detail and as short as possible," She said._

"_You see, today is—"_

"_Starting from when it happened, you idiot! Ugh, just tell me what happened after I've gone to the bathroom." I thought long and hard to try to remember what happened, but despite my superior quality brain, I don't remember._

"_I forgot." She doesn't seem to be expecting that kind of answer, since she looked like she just got gutted like a human._

"…_What?"_

"_It was so insignificant and happened so long ago that I no longer remember."_

"_It's only been like 2 minutes ago!" I searched for a clock to check on the time but she doesn't seem to be interested in being right as she throttled me. I can't focus if she does that._

"_How many times do I have to tell you?! Stay. Away. From. Trouble! Which part of it that you don't understand?!" she said while poking me in the chest with each punctuation again. I raised one hand to let her know that I want to answer but she interrupted me again._

"_Don't answer that!"_

_I lowered my hand back to my side. Guess this'll take some time after all._

"_Look, I know you don't like strangers but that doesn't mean you can be a violent asshole to them."_

"_I'm not that petty."_

"_Then explain to me why, whenever I leave on your own when there's strangers nearby, I always returned to see you beating the crap out of those strangers?"_

"_You tell me, you're the one that nicknamed me Trigger."_

_She looked as if she was about to keep wasting my time but decided against it at the last second. She took another deep and long breath and then she look at me with a more softened gaze this time._

"_I know a losing battle when I saw one, I'm in good mood today and thankfully the damage weren't as bad as usual so this time I'm going to let Uncle deal with you." She then took a step closer and force my face down to her level, "But no more of this violent crap. You ever do this sort of thing again and you'll be sorry, understand?"_

"_But the zombie gods—"_

"_Promise me." I don't really feel like promising but if its mean getting out of here quicker then why not. I nodded._

"_Look me in the eye and say it again." She can be really pushy sometimes._

"_Sure." She took another seconds to check for any form of deceit as if she can see that sort of thing until she let go._

"_All right. Now let's go back, before I gave in to my better judgment and hand you over to the authority," she said, while starting to head for the base, I think._

"_What about the s—"_

"_If you ever said one more thing about a goddamn zombie gods, I'll take your candies and burn it with full afterburner, got it?!"_

"_Sounds like a waste."_

"_I don't care. Now shut up and let's go."_

_I did as she told. These people, just wait until the zombie outbreak finally happened, then we'll see who's laughing then._

* * *

**Fort Grays Air Base, Southeast Usea**

**16 May 2019**

**Trigger**

"Fuck!" I hear someone screamed at the top of their lungs as I walked past the hangar area.

I turned to the source. Footpad is fuming after his outburst, his fist is connected to his locker. Well look at that, no dents in sight. I would be impressed if not for the fact that those lockers weren't made in Osea.

He's probably angry at how the mission turned out to be. Can say he's exaggerating, I too feel somewhat miffed when the AWACS said the building I was bombed was just a school and not the 'important' military institution that CC claimed it was. If only they told me that earlier I could've saved myself a couple of bombs, those things aren't exactly cheap.

And there's also the matter with how I was ordered to continue fighting on my own. Mage was supposed to be an undermanned squadron, not a one-man show. I'm not complaining, it's just that had I know I'll be mostly dealing with aerial threats I would've packed myself some anti-air weaponry, using my missiles to blow the 'military institution' instead. Those things are useless against anything faster than a bomber with a full payload anyway, regardless of what they claimed.

Those penal squadron as well, what CC expect anyway when they decided to have them joined in? That they will behave professionally? And why do I have to be the one to shoot them down? Sure I was the only regular left and people like them were used to be what my meal comprised of but that doesn't mean I have no problem wasting precious bullets just because some brass have a change of heart regarding how much carnage they want us to make.

It's a good thing that the Eruseans decided to let their drones do the heavy lifting later on or I'll ended up wasting even more ammo than I already was, and I might consider being annoyed at that. I was forced out of my thought when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Judging from its size, I deduced that it was Brownie.

"You're okay?" she asked. I nodded at her.

That was… the sixth time she asked that. For some reason against all logic, she saw fit to disobey an order to retreat to come back to the battlefield to… check up on me, I think. She's lucky that the battle is over by the time she returned. She _is _skilled but her inexperience and aversion to killing means against merciless drones backed up by veteran pilots of one of the best air force in the world she's as useful as Osean-made missiles.

I tried to pry her hand off me but she held on to me like her hand was glued to my shoulder with a particularly sticky glue. I looked at her, she has her gaze transfixed to her feet.

"A lot of people died today." Ah, I can see where this is going. Looks like realisation has come bearing down on her.

She, despite her attitude and sometimes violent temper hated seeing someone got hurt. The fact that she probably never killed and never been in any sort of combat situation like today, or even never at all, didn't help. I've seen how she deliberately aiming to not harm the pilots she faced today like she did yesterday. I would say it was noble if I didn't find it stupid. Why would you show mercy when you don't even know whether your opponent share the same sentiment or not? That sort of nonsense will only get someone killed, if not yourself.

Still, to see that her efforts did nothing to reduce the body count and her friend responsible for most of it might be a bit too much for her. Now that I think about it, maybe I should've thought of that.

I never once thought about what others might think with me killing people. Mostly because in the past, I worked mostly alone even when I'm a part of a squadron and when I have to cooperate with people, they were mostly either already used to it or have no problem with it like I was. Only a few of them are averse to violence or green, or both like her. Even then, they're strangers so I don't care much about what they think the same way most of them don't care much about me.

I gave her a pat on the head. It seems to be enough to make her happy yesterday, maybe it will work now as well.

"How did you do it?" she asked, still looking at her feet. I withdraw my hand.

"They're your countrymen. You killed so many of them and yet you act like it's no big deal." I only shrugged in response.

How did I do it? I'm not sure myself. Inflicting pain and causing destruction are always an easy endeavour for me as far as I remember. Even the first time I claimed a live, I didn't bother myself with brooding over it like those bleeding hearts. No 'this hands have killed' or 'I have become a monster' nonsense like those drama queens.

It's not like it's a big deal in the first place. Even in peace time, conflicts are still a daily occurrences. It just happened that most of the time it got suppressed or outright ended and then kept under wraps before the big-mouths can make a fuss out of it. I know that better than anyone.

And the death, it even less of a deal in my opinion. People die all the time, they were just happened at separate places, making it seems like a rare occurrences.

But I suppose that's exactly why those who are not in the know like her see this as a big deal. She probably never thought things like today will ever happen, at least not when she's still a 'hatchling'. Just two days ago, the most intense thing she ever been in were probably dealing accidental trespassing. And then suddenly, yesterday happened and it affected her more than I thought. Before she can compose herself, today happened.

I scanned the area, the others have started to leave for debriefing. Knocker and Clown didn't seem to be affected by the mess. Well, they're veterans so I guess they're used to it. Boggard and Footpad on the other hand looked like they were about to explode, something which I secretly hoped will actually happened. I never seen it happened but I imagine seeing a couple of guys literally blow up to tiny pieces due to sheer rage would be hilarious to watch.

And then I looked down at her. She's still looked like a little girl whose toys was confiscated by her parents. At least she didn't cry. I'll be in serious trouble otherwise.

I shook her, as gentle as I can to get her attention. As much as I don't feel like attending the debriefing, I need to. It's important after all. I also don't want to stand here all day.

She didn't respond, or more like she didn't even notice. I took a deep, loud, and very long breath so that the world can hear my exasperation. Great, what am I supposed to do now, I wonder? This sort of thing is way beyond my area of expertise. Where is a therapist when you need one?

After several more minutes of just standing there like a couple of organic stones, I finally decided to head for debriefing, dragging her along with me. She can figure things out herself on the way. If not, well, a good sleep never fail to make me feel better.

It feels odd walking like this. With her hand on my shoulder, I feel somewhat unbalanced when I walk. It's starting to get annoying, to be honest. I turned toward her once we reached the room.

"Vic." Still no response.

"Victoria." I shook her with a bit more force for good measure. That seems to gain her attention, though she still refuse to look anywhere but her feet. Really, can she be shell-shocked later?

"Look at me," I said with a bit more emphasis than I like. She raised her head a bit, that'll do.

"What happened today is only the beginning. More people will die and there's nothing you can do about it. Accept it, or be prepared to join them."

That's the best that I can come up with. I don't know if it works or not but at least she finally let go of my shoulder now. I didn't wait for her to respond before I get inside. Like yesterday, we're the last one. I took a seat behind everyone else as usual. I prefer to have a good view of everyone else, where I can see clearly what they are doing, a habit I've picked up after too many balled up paper in the back. Those idiots clearly regret the times they annoy me after that. After a few seconds, she finally entered the room as well. She took a seat on the same row to me but on the other side of the room.

I'm starting to worry that I have to do something drastic to be alone. I have little patience for people and slightly more for those that I knew. My personal space is a luxury that I'll not trade for anything.

"As you know, the attack… didn't go exactly as planned. We underestimate the strength of their forces. We failed to capture or damage any of our supposed objectives. To put it bluntly, it was huge waste of time and resources," the Base Commander, or Emperor as I called him, said.

Underestimate? Pfft, you can't underestimate something when you don't even estimate it in the first place. Those idiots at Osea know nothing about what the Eruseans are capable of. Regardless of what they claimed, their plan were to simply send some forces with the intention to either capture Farbanti or cause as much damage as they can and then hope for the best. If the forces ended up killed, then oh well, their primary reason for authorising the attack was to get back at the Eruseans for accusing them, a bunch of 'upholder of peace', of wanting the continent for themselves anyway.

No matter whether we succeed or not, we'll cause damage as long as we manage to reach the capital. It's not enough to actually satisfy their lust for revenge but it's enough to cause something that can.

"Any word regarding the intel?" Knocker asked.

"No, but I was assured that we'll never have to suffer this sort of trouble again."

"An assurance huh? Guess that makes everything better," Clown remarked.

"Look, I know that it has caused some… unwanted and unnecessary losses. But what's done is done. Besides, there is more pressing matter that needs to be addressed."

"Something more than the fact that we've accidentally killed innocent civilians?"

"About a couple of hours ago, Erusea has declared war on Osea and all countries on the Usean continent stationing the IUN." Huh, who would've thought?

"We weren't at war already?" Boggard said this time.

"We're _officially _at war now_. _Osean and IUN bases all over the globe suffered major damage from surprise attacks carried out immediately after the declaration was made by drones. So does naval ports all over Osea, aircraft carriers docked, including those under construction suffered severe damage. Forces aligned with Erusea are appearing all over the continent and rapidly overwhelming the continent, as we speak."

Heh, surprise indeed. I didn't see any drones or even Erusean forces on the way here. To be able to cause this much damage in such a short span of time, I admit I'm impressed.

"What about the carriers currently at sea?" Knocker asked again.

"Kestrel II thankfully was spared from the attack. No reports regarding the rest."

"Any comments about today's attack?"

"Many, including neutral countries have condemned us for it. Some, as you might have guessed have pledged to assist Erusea."

People these days, when Erusea attacked IUN bases all over the continent yesterday, no one cares. But when Osea attacked Farbanti today, suddenly everyone in the world are into politic. Not that they're wrong for doing that.

As I thought that, the adjutant of the Emperor entered the room and whispered something to him. His expression turned even grimmer.

"Listen up. We just received words that the multi-national space elevator has been seized by the Erusean military." Even the space elevator too? They really caught us with our pants down huh?

"Ships moored around the space elevator and near Gunther Bay have been hit hard. Numerous ships have been sunk and abandoned. Thankfully, the aircraft carrier Vulture managed to escape Gunther Bay safely. However, it lost all its aircraft, so it's sailing empty. No concrete reports regarding the unmanned aircraft carrier, the Arsenal Bird as of yet, but since its task was to provide support, we're going to assume the worst." Ahh, the unwanted escalation of things, how delicious.

"We cannot turn a blind eye to this critical situation. Whoever has control of the space elevator will have enormous influence over the entire continent. The Fort Grays Air Base Squadron has been ordered to stand by for further orders."

Hmm, the Arsenal Birds. It was supposed to be the guardian of the space elevator. With it being seized by the other side, no way those oversized drones survived the attack unscratched. They must either been destroyed or got seized as well. Knowing the Eruseans penchant for drones and their proficiency in electronic warfare, and also how much lady luck hate me, it's probably the latter.

Emperor dismissed us after the, I'm guessing mandatory, Q&A session is done. I looked toward Brownie, she quickly turned her head away from me the moment we made eye contact. Has she been looking at me? I didn't notice. Fascinating.

She quickly exit the room to go somewhere. Well, after everything, a bit of an alone time will do her good. Before anyone can get too friendly, I too leave the room. There's only so much overfriendly strangers that I can tolerate and this base is chock-full of them. I decide to head toward one of the edges of the island.

* * *

Man, what a dump. Water as far as the eyes can see. This is why despite the good quality of this place, I can't help but hate it. Back in the mainland or Osea, the base I was assigned to was barely enough to be called one and the surrounding area wasn't exactly beautiful either, but at least no matter where I look there's only solid ground to greet me. Not that I got a phobia of water or can't swim, but humans are land mammals, we're not meant to live in water. If we did, we'll be called fishman instead.

I change my thought to the situation at hand. We're at war now. I wonder how bad things will turn out, with how it got started. Who knows, maybe the world will got nuked to bits for real this time. Unlikely, but one can hope.

I was brought out of my musing when I heard someone approached. Whoever it was doesn't seem to be interested in coming close, content with just hiding behind one of the trees. Who is it, I wonder? A spy? Some random personnel? Well, it doesn't matter. As long as they didn't bother me, we're good.

I took my bag of 'goodies' out of my pocket. With the scarceness of sweet things around here, I've been rather mindful in consuming them. Let it not be said that I have no control over my snacking.

Eating some of them, I looked inside it. With the pace that I've been eating, these should be enough for three days at most. Hmm... well, that sounds like a problem for my future self.

Having enough of glaring at the sea, I decided to head back, purposely heading for the person hiding. I noticed the pony tail poking out of the spot. Heh, she always somehow manage to track me down no matter where I go. It's a bit unnerving to be honest.

Still, why would she hide? Did she scared that I would get angry if she disturbed me? That sounds like way too much effort and it's not like her to be shy. When I walked past the tree, she rotated around it to try to stay hidden.

"You're embarrassing yourself," I said, not looking or stopping for her.

I hear a sigh and the rustling of leaves behind me. Looks like she has realised that she'd been found out.

"Why are you here?"

"I was… worried." I turned toward her. Worried? Whatever for?

"You've been gone a while, I thought something happened," she said.

I looked up to the sky above. It already gone a bit dark. Wow, time sure is fly when you do something you love.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Showing my hate toward the sea." She looked annoyed for a moment before her expression turned back to normal.

"It's almost time for dinner." I know that now, but I didn't move. I feel like she wanted to talk about something, might as well deal with it now.

"I've been doing some thinking." I motioned for her to come along. We'll miss dinner at this rate.

"What you said, about getting used to these… mess. How long for you to get used to it?"

"Always did," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm among the lucky few that didn't affected by the horribleness of killing."

"But how?"

"Because I've lose a lot, I think. Or because logic help me dampen it."

"Which logic are we talking about?"

"Mine. In combat, either you beat your enemies or they beat you. I always assume they're out to kill, so I did the same."

"That's it?"

"Yep." She looked to be deep in thought, so I decided to focus on her path, just in case there's something in front of us that she was too preoccupied to notice.

"You don't think that maybe they're just trying to force you to surrender?"

"If that's the case, they won't fire a missile at me."

"What about collateral damage?"

"I can't control that. No point in worrying about it."

"But you killed innocents!"

"So? Here's how things works. If you do something with the intention to hurt or kill, someone _will _got hurt or killed. If you don't want that, then don't do it in the first place." She doesn't seem to be impressed with my answer. What does she expect? I'm no philosophical genius.

"I'm not the right person for this kind of talk. I can't tell you about the morality of things. What I said to you earlier is all I can tell you."

"It's just that… I can't wrap my head around it. I thought yesterday was bad but today? How one was supposed to get used to that?"

"You just need to accept the fact that people will die, you don't have to get used to it. I heard it was a good thing even. Something about it shows the purity of your soul or something." That's what I heard anyway. I personally have no idea what aversion to killing had to do with one soul but hey, they're the wise ones.

"I… have to think about that."

"Don't take too long. War wait for no one." Hope that's settled.

We reached the mess hall to find Footpad shouting something about how suck everything was. I don't pay attention to any of it. You know nothing, Footpad.

Thankfully, his antics stole the attention of everyone so no one noticed our arrival. We took a seat further away from the crowd. He sure know how to shout. How Boggard can deal with him, I wonder?

"Pipe down fellas, the news in on," someone said. I looked at the TV, OBC.

It talked about the declaration of war and the attack by Erusea. Funny how they didn't mention anything about our own attack, or maybe they already did. Hmm, minimum casualties huh?

"It's terrifying how everything can go from peace to shit so fast," Brownie said.

Not quite, it already went topsy-turvy for a while, but only a few knew about that. Hmm, I wonder if I should tell her. …Nah, she doesn't need to know.

An announcement for Mage and Golem blared while we ate telling us to report for a briefing, just like yesterday. What's so important that it has to be done now, I wonder?

We go to the briefing room once we're done. They're lucky I decided not to eat much tonight. When we reached the room, it turned out the place was still empty save for Emperor and his adjutant. Well, this is a waste of time.

I turned around to go back to the mess hall but Brownie, who was standing behind me, grab hold of my shoulders and forcefully turned me around and then pushed me into the room. Guess I can eat later then. I sat in my usual spot, this time she's sitting beside me.

"You two are early," he said.

"Just happen to finish quickly, sir," she said. The Emperor smirked at that for some reason.

"_Eating_," she added, putting more emphasis to it. I looked at her, red. She can't really be angry at him for that.

Sometime later the rest finally arrived. Finally.

"We have received orders on our next course of action. In the span of a few hours, Erusea has managed to push our forces and seized the majority of the continent. They are now encroaching on us in the east. We cannot allow this to go on. Command has gave a statement that reclaiming the space elevator is crucial in turning the tide against Erusea. Forces has been assembled to take part in the battle to reclaim it. The Fort Grays Air Base Squadron has been entered into the order of battle... as an advance element."

Ah, so that's why. Command wants the mission to start quickly but with how things are going, assembling forces and preparing them for something like this would take a while. We're probably the ones that got assigned because we manage to repel the attack yesterday and spared from the surprise this afternoon.

"Tomorrow at 1000 hours, you will attack all hostiles coming in the east of Scofield Plateau to stop any interference with the allied ground troops. Details of the mission will be discussed at 0600 tomorrow. Ready yourself everyone, there's no turning back now. Dismissed," he said.

Scofield Plateau. Hmm, it's within our territory. Still, there's no telling what sort of support their forces got and if the speed of their conquest is anything to go by, even if they don't have any they could easily be reinforced at the drop of a hat. Not to mention that if our forces at the other front crumbled, everything would be as a huge waste of time as the attack today. Guess we'll see what sort of plan the strategist brewed up tomorrow.

Heh, No turning back indeed.


	5. The Seed of Doubt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat.**

* * *

"_Well, someone's busy."_

_I look up from my book to see Big Brother standing in the doorway, looking at the scraps littered around my room._

"_What are you doing there?" he asked. …What?_

"_Burning a house."_

"_I know you're reading a book, Kid."_

"_Why are you asking then?" he stopped to think for a moment and then laugh._

"_Heh heh, touché." He sat beside me, leaning over to see what I was reading._

"_That's a pretty heavy subject, Kid. Sure you know what you're reading there?"_

"_I won't bother if I don't."_

"_Heh, touché again."_

_Silence finally returned back to the room as I focused back to my book._

"_Where did you get all of these?" he asked._

_Or not._

"_Uncle gave me."_

"_And what are you planning to do with them? Wait, are you building a time machine?!" …What?_

"_Why would I even bother myself with building something as useless as that?"_

"_Because you wanted to? I mean, I'm pretty sure a lot of people would disagree with what you imply just now."_

"_I don't think that's possible."_

"_Well, not yet. Maybe you'll be the first to do it."_

"_Sounds like a sure-fire way to gain attention," I said. He looked confused for a moment before realisation dawning on him._

"_Oh, right, anonymity," he said._

_Silence has once again graced us, maybe this time it will stick._

"_So… what exactly are you planning to make then?"_

_Or not._

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, a kid surrounded by these sort of things aren't exactly an everyday sight."_

"_Curiosity then."_

"_I guess. So, spill the beans. What are you going to do with them?" What was that even mean, I wonder? I have to ask later._

"_I don't know."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I don't know what I want to make."_

"_But you wanted to make something."_

"_Yes, I think." A realisation suddenly hit him once again._

"_Ah, I see how it is," he said while nodding sagely. He turn to me._

"_You know, you can just ask others for inspirations if you can't find one yourself."_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_That would require interacting with people."_

"_Well, yes, but you don't really have to ask anyone you don't know. Just me or Uncle should suffice, even Vic could."_

"_Uncle's busy with his business, Victoria's busy with her chores, while you're busy with Big Sister."_

"_Well, I'm not busy now."_

"_I don't want your help."_

"_What? Why not?" he whined. I look at him._

"_Come on. Don't tell me you still see us as strangers."_

"_No. I just don't like working with someone else."_

"_Because working with them almost always ended disastrously and ended up going nowhere?"_

"_How did…"_

"_Heh heh, you're not the only one with experience, Kid," he said smugly._

"_See Kid, on most days I would've agree with you, but the thing is I've learned from the past that accepting help aren't always a bad thing. The reason why it always ended badly for you is because your helper are as inept or even less than you are. It's like a blind leading another blind," he continued._

"_I see what you're trying to say, so you believe you'll be able to help?" I asked._

"_Well, I taught you how a fighter jet works. That should put me a tad above the rest, right?"_

_He did taught me that, as well as many things. Still, there is still the other reason._

"_I guess," I said. He beamed almost instantly._

"_So, you'll let me help you?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?" he whined again. Really, here I thought I was the kid one._

"_I want it to be something I thought of myself. I don't want you influencing me."_

"_Aha, but that's where you're wrong. Just because I help you doesn't mean I'll help you creating the idea. I could just show you the means." Hmm, I guess that's fine._

"_Okay."_

"_Yes!" he cheered._

"_Then what's your plan?" he stood up._

"_Well, first we clean the place up."_

"_That doesn't sound inspiring."_

"_No, but I don't want Miss Tidiness to come home and see this mess when we're busy doing something else. She might be fine with you but that's because I'll be the one that have to take the brunt of her wrath. I don't really feel like listening to one of her speech about being responsible right now," he said. Shame, watching Big Sister being angry at him is always hilarious._

"_And then what?"_

"_And then… we'll do something," he said cheekily, "All right, let's get to work. I can feel her disapproving gaze already."_

_Heh, sorry Big Brother but watching you cower under her gaze is too funny not to watch._

* * *

"Hey, Trigger," Brownie called, as we make our way to our jets. I looked at her.

"Thanks. For yesterday." Yesterday?

"About what you said. I still can't really accept how things goes, but it makes me feel a bit better." Ah, I see. Hmm, maybe I should be a therapist. It would be interesting to see what I could do to people's head.

"No, you shouldn't be one. Being a therapist means giving people a peace of mind not messing with their heads like you're planning." How did she know that, I wonder?

She left me to head for her own jet, while I head toward mine. I was greeted by the ground crews and then the Chief. Looks like they waiting for me to choose what special weapons I'll carry today. Hmm, the briefing seems to imply we'll be dealing with surface targets, which means the others would most likely be inclined to pack up some air-to-surface dedicated SP weapons.

If there is one thing that I've learned from yesterday is that intel is not always right and putting all of one faith in it will only get people killed. With that in mind, I decided to ask for 4AAM.

"All right. If you said that's what needed then it's what needed," he said. Funny how all it takes is to show them some basic tricks for them to change their tones, not that they're annoying before. Too bad they're still too afraid of the brass to allow me to mod this thing.

I look at my craft, it's good but could be better. Whoever come up with the regulations must've be some desk jockey or else there's no way they would forbid pilots from modifying their own craft. Too costly and wasteful for the force they said, well it would be if the air force actually pays for it. At least the ground crews did a good job in keeping to my standards, this will still be enough to get the job done. I was brought out of my thought when the Chief tap me on the shoulder.

"All set, Boss." I nodded and entered the cockpit.

Hat off, helmet on, chatterbox secured. Time to escalate the war.

* * *

**Scofields Plateau, Southeast Usea**

**17 May 2019**

**Trigger**

"Current target is on rails, but there's still military vehicles and anti-air weaponry. Destroy the target. But HQ has made it clear that no harm should come to civilians and no damage is to be done to public facilities," Sky Keeper said. A bit late for that, I'm afraid.

"But, any aircraft shot down could land in civilian territory," Brownie said. Still with that hesitation, I noted.

"No point arguing. That's how war is these days," Knocker said. I went ahead not feeling up to wait until the enemy are actually prepared to fight back.

"Wait. So you want us to take down the enemy without damaging any public facilities? That's gonna be a circus," Clown said. It does will be a bit annoying.

"Do you have visual on the anti-air radar vehicles? They should be close," the AWACS asked. Hmm, I just realised that I don't know anything about them. Are they as undermanned as the rest of us, I wonder?

"Yup," Clown said.

I looked at the ground below. Yep, there they are.

"Intercept! Fire the AA! Get the vehicles out of there!" I hear an enemy said over the chatterbox.

I fired at the target, and then the next, as well as any non-primary targets that I come across, all the while chatterbox continue to pick up the enemy's panicked voices and Sky Keeper notifying us for any radar vehicles we destroyed. Ahh, the sweet voice of people dying in the morning, how nice.

For a supposed advance force there's surprisingly a few of them, I noticed. I hear Clown sighing.

"Well, Trigger. Our first official involvement in the war. Let's make this quick," he said. Seems like he's more affected than I thought. Surprising.

"We're using the containers now!"

"Those weapons are meant for tactical flexibility!"

Hmm, what was that they're talking about, I wonder? That thought interrupted my focus, preventing me from gaining altitude to fly above the transmission tower in front of me. Well, guess I can fly through it.

Wait… Brownie's here.

A quick canopy roll and I flew under the cables instead. That was close, who know what she'll say if she saw me flew through it. I don't really feel like listening to a speech about flying safely from Miss Sensible.

"Mage 2! What do you think you're doing?! Pull up!"

Oh yeah, responsible Flight Commander. I forgot. Guess I have to clear up my schedule after all. Hope she won't take too long. I can feel her disapproving gaze boring through my skull already.

Deciding that doing as ordered might satisfy her, I pull up.

I continued to destroy whatever that my radar picked up. The others seem to content with me dealing with these guys and keep going straight for the base.

"Enemy interceptors inbound! Prepare to engage in 30 seconds." That was quick.

"Wilco. Here they come."

"Take them down."

Hmm, 6 Mig-21s. Could be a hassle. Guess I'll take them down first, two of them already heading my way anyway.

I head straight for them, ignoring the warning alarm. I know I'm in danger Heather, I'm in combat.

They doesn't seem to expect that their target would be so eager that they're closing in themselves. By the time they're within firing range, they didn't even try to dodge or maybe unable to. A quick barrage of bullets through the cockpit for each of them and they're history.

"We pushed the plan forward too fast. The base was too far from allied territory!" Some guy said over the chatterbox. What's their plan, I wonder?

"Golem 1! Enemy will crash in a residential area!" Brownie said.

"Just worry about staying alive for now," Knocker said.

I turned toward the other jets, one of them got smart and quickly break off. Sadly, they're not fast enough. I turned the one in front of me into a fireball and quickly chase after the smart pilot. For some reason, they immediately turned toward the ground below when I'm on their six. Are they going to pull better to die than killed on me? Well, let me help you with that. Some bullets to the wings later he plummet into the base. You're welcome. Now for the last two.

I check my radar, they're flying away from the base for some reason. I look directly at them and sure enough there they are, just calmly flying at the outskirt of the base.

"Pull the enemy aircraft away from the base!" Ah, so that's why.

I looked at the others. None of them seem to be interested in chasing the stragglers down. Are they leaving them for me? Well, I won't refuse.

Quickly closing the distance between us, they're trying to gain altitude, probably to try to get me to overshoot. Not bad. I quickly raise my nose and fire at one, forcing them to involuntarily change direction to straight toward the ground. The other one seem to decide that 6-on-1 wasn't exactly a good tactical situation and tried to run away, sadly my craft is faster.

"All right, clean up that last radar vehicle. There's nothing in your way now," Knocker ordered.

I looked at the base. There's still some things that can be destroyed down there, but I guess I can deal with them later. I turned toward it and blow it up.

"That was the last radar vehicle! Great work!" Sky Keeper said.

"Oh to see the Eruseans's faces now," Clown said.

"Continue with the mission. Crush as many as you can," Sky Keeper ordered. All right then.

"Enemy transport are taxiing," Brownie said.

Hmm, from here I could take out the control tower and the transport if I'm willing to waste my special weapons. On one hand, I might need them later. On the other hand, the moose might be carrying something explosive.

…Why am I still questioning myself, I wonder?

I dive down toward the base, unleashing my special weapons on the transport, putting two on one of them, and a missile on the control tower. As hoped one of the transport exploded spectacularly, but not in the way that I was expecting.

Unlike a normal explosion would, the transport blow up in a blue flash of light. I don't know what caused it but I've seen enough odd explosions to know it's lethal. Heh, it's a good thing I decided to use my special weapons to take them out or I'll be in serious trouble.

"What the hell was that?!" Clown asked incredulously.

"Keep your mind focused!" Knocker said.

Keeping my mind focused I did, I closed in to destroy the rest of the transport. I fired a missile at the stationary one and use my gun on the other. Sadly there aren't any blue light this time.

"All transport have been destroyed! But what were they carrying?" Clown asked. I admit, I'm curious myself. Just imagine having those as a special weapon, it will make things way too easy, and dangerous for the ignorant, which is how I like it.

I turned toward the other targets, the AWACS said to crush as many as we can. Without anymore means to fight back, the base is vulnerable. When I took out the last blip on the radar, I hear the Eruseans below chatting amongst themselves.

"Launch preparations complete! Bolts are free! Whenever you're ready!"

"Stand clear 15 meters!" What are they talking about, I wonder?

"UAVs ready to launch! Away!"

I looked around. UAVs? Where are they launching those from? I finally have my answer when I see some container trucks parked near the base. The top of the containers are opened, revealing UAVs hidden inside. Huh, well that's new.

"Away!" The UAVs took off as ordered.

I watched them fly in formation and the break off, making a rose pattern in the process I noted. Did they practice that? It looked nice.

"Multiple bogeys on radar! They're close!" Sky Keeper warned us.

"Wait… they're being launched!" Clown said. Already in the sky actually.

"You're cleared to engage! They're probably hostile!" There's the green light.

"Judgin' by the way they look and move, they've gotta be drones!" No kidding, I thought they're flying trash can or something.

"Well-spotted, Clown. No doubt about it, we're dealing with UAVs. But that doesn't change a thing. Just think of them as somewhat clever decoys. Take them all down!" Knocker ordered.

Well, this is an interesting turn of event. This drones are fragile but they're fast. Hmm, are they smart enough to make use of the clouds, I wonder?

The UAVs are quickly upon us, firing their missiles on the way. If only I still have my missiles and special weapons with me. Eh, no regrets. I quickly turn on them, I've dealt with more of them just yesterday. They will fall just the same.

I get behind one of them, these guys for some reason took a few moment to centre themselves after a manoeuvre. All I have to do is to force them to dodge and then barrage of bullets. I did exactly that and lo, it falls into the ground below.

"HQ, this is Golem 1. Bandits confirmed as UAVs. Repeat. Bandits are drones" Knocker said. They're listening? Talk about micromanaging, but then again the IUN had probably lost more than I thought.

"Golem 1, that doesn't matter. Destroy all enemy fighters and get out." Heh, typical.

"It doesn't matter?"

"He's saying, 'The war can change in an instant. Get over it'," Clown said.

"Yeah, I just wish they'd give us a bit more warning. Well, fine. I'm buying dinner for anyone who takes down an enemy," Knocker said.

"There's a bar I want to try," Brownie said. A bar? Our base is in the middle of nowhere if I remember correctly. Is she going to drag me as well if she score a kill? Can't let that happen.

I turned toward the other one that was trying to get on my six, not even they would risk a head-on collision. As expected they move out of the way, allowing me to safely line up my nose and put some hole into them.

"Enemy UAV confirmed destroyed. Hell yeah!" Clown cheered for me.

"Golem Squadron, you're not going to let Mage get all the glory, are you?" Huh, Knocker encouraging his squadron instead of nagging them to be careful, guess we learned new things every day.

"Three enemies to go!" Brownie said.

"No it's not! I got bogey on my ass!" Footpad suddenly said.

"Golem Squadron, surround him," Knocker ordered.

I looked at them. It seems in the middle of the confusion some hero has decided to take us all on by themselves. How the AWACS missed them would be a mystery I won't bother to solve. MiG-29, the A variant I noted. Yellow body with a bit of black, an ace. Hmm, I think I've seen a jet like that before. Well, I'm sure the others can handle it.

I turned toward the drone closest to me. That one come dangerously close toward the clouds, better take it down now while it's still in the open.

Sadly, it wasn't meant to be. The moment I got I close, the drone decided to go into the clouds. Guess they're smart enough to make use of their environment after all. This will be a hassle.

I follow the drone through it. It flew all over the place, no doubt trying to get me off its tail. It might worked, if they actually try to get away from my line of sight. After a while, it finally enter its 'cool down' state, allowing me to score another kill.

I go out into the sky above, right behind another drone. This one move really slowly for some reason. Well, better not waste the opportunity.

I look at the others. The enemy pilot is heading for the clouds, with them following close behind. Huh, must've been a great pilot if they can last this long against 5 opponents.

"Crap. The aircraft is icing up. I'm getting a warning!" I hear Brownie said.

"Get out of the clouds. The ice will melt," Knocker reminded her. She must've been really determined to try that bar if she forgot how to deal with that.

"Shit, I got an enemy behind me!" Boggard said.

I head to where he was and sure enough there it was, the last drone. I took position behind them. The drone seems to be more interested in its prey rather than the predator behind it. I would've feel insulted if this doesn't make things easy.

"Thanks Trigger. I owe you."

"Mage 2 has taken down an enemy! How many is that now?" Brownie said. Is that an actual question? Because I can't answer that.

"Just this guy," Clown said.

"Get in there, Mage 2. Let's get through this without any casualties," Sky Keeper said. Man, no pressure or anything.

I waited until they made a turn and slipped in. They immediately goes crazy the second I did. Sharp turn here, a dive there, they even tried to pull a cobra on me. All in all, this guy got quite the fancy move that I almost don't want to shoot them down. Sadly, their plane colour is too cheery for my liking. They tried to use the clouds to throw me of their scent after they realised I won't leave them alone.

"Mage 2! You're icing up!" Sky Keeper and Heather warned. Really, I have eyes you know.

"Clouds are screwing up the accuracy," Clown complained.

I continue to stick to Yellow, they'll iced up too soon enough. As expected, they finally leave the cover of the clouds after a while, though sooner than I thought. The ace goes crazy again once they realised I was still right behind them. Well, this has been nice but my fuel won't last me forever. I waited until their one-man air show is done before I blow them up.

"Nice kill, Trigger! Enemy aircraft confirmed down!" Brownie cheered. Huh, that pilot must've struck quite the nerve to make her forget that I just killed someone. I don't know whether I should be glad or sad, to be honest.

"The skies are clear. Nice work, everyone. Mission complete. RTB," Sky Keeper said, sounded as happy as the rest of us. Being happy for us, good man I imagine.

"No casualties. We couldn't have done any better. Returning to base," Knocker said.

"I don't know. Maybe the bandits we took down cause civilian casualties," Brownie said. Ahh, there's that hesitation again. I almost wanted to erect a monument for that pilot for kicking it out of her. Shame.

"No point arguin'. That's how war is these days," Clown said.

"You shoot, someone gets killed. The guys in charge take care of the rest." Knocker supplied.

Heh, that's what I said.

* * *

**Fort Grays Air Base, Southeast Usea**

**17 May 2019**

**Trigger**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brownie asked me, again.

"No."

"But you just said you are!"

"I used to, but you keep asking."

"Well excuse me for being worried!"

"You are excused."

"Ugh!" she… growled, I think, as she left me behind. She looked angry, that's for sure.

After we land, she has been pestering me non-stop about my health. Apparently, Clown claimed that I've been doing some 'excessively crazy' manoeuvre while I was up there and she's now worried that the force from all of it might do something to me. Even despite I've been walking with no apparent discomfort and the doctor clearly saying I'm as right as rain, she's still convinced that I was damaged, somehow. On the other hand, at least she's too busy fussing over my imaginary injuries to be angry over me flying under the transmission tower's cables.

I head toward the hangar, I haven't got the chance to check on the crews and my jet before Brownie dragged me to meet the doctor. Even I know what I did, while not enough to harm me, might be a bit much for my craft, no matter how well the ground crews maintain it. This time it might be not as worst as yesterday, but it will still be a hassle regardless. Though for some reason, they're quite happy about it yesterday.

To my surprise, they didn't complained about it. In fact, they're very happy about it. Too happy, just like yesterday. Well, if they're happy to get more work then who am I to take it away from them. Deciding that this time I'll let them have the work for themselves, I head toward my room. There's things that I wanted to think about.

But of course, something has to happen.

"Hey, Trigger!" I hear Clown called.

I turned toward where the voice came from. He's standing near the control tower with Golem Squadron including Brownie. He waved a hand to me, motioning me to come to them. I can tell what this is all about already. I turned around and was about to walk away, but once again I felt certain angry woman's disapproving gaze boring my skull. I swear one of these days, it will make a hole through my head for real. I turned back around and against my better judgment, get closer.

"Hey, are you trying to walk away just now?" he asked.

"Of course he won't, he's not that rude. Right, Trigger?" Brownie said on my behalf while giving me a stern look.

I didn't say a word. I've stupidly trapped myself in the spider's web and the spider is right in front of my face. It's all over for me.

"Anyway, Knocker here said he's going to buy dinner for anyone who take down an enemy," he said. I knew it.

"But since you didn't give anyone a chance in the first place, I decided to buy everyone. Still, you work hard. That deserve a reward. So, you get to decide what and where are we going to eat," Knocker said. Well, this is annoying.

I was tempted to just say I want nothing and be done with this, the food here is good enough as it is. But, I made the mistake of looking at Brownie. She was looking rather odd. She looked… angry? Sad? I'm not sure. What I'm sure about is she wanted to get out of this place and let off some steam, and she wished I would be kind enough to let her.

…I could use some more sweets anyway.

"Something spicy," I said. Might as well be my favourite.

"All right then. Think I know just the place," Knocker said with a smile. "All right fellas, meet up here at 1700. See you guys," he said to the others.

The crowd dispersed after that, Clown giving me a pat on the shoulder as he walked past.

"Hey, don't forget I still owe you Trigger. You want something in town just say the word," Boggard said. I nodded at him. He and Footpad each gave me a friendly bump before they left, leaving me with Brownie.

"For a second there, I thought you'll be an ass and brush us off."

I kept quiet. She knows exactly what she did. She gave me a cheeky smile.

"Shame you don't want to try that bar."

"You're not of age."

"What? I'm in my twenties! I even two years older than you are!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Why you—"

"Doesn't matter. I hate alcohol." She calmed down.

"Right, I forgot about that. So, we got a few hours before we go. What should we do?" she asked. We?

I turned around and head toward the dormitory. I've been disturbed enough today.

"Come on, don't be like that. We've only been reunited three days ago and even then we barely have much time with each other."

"You pester me every step of the way."

"Can you really blame me for wanting to be with my friend?"

"Yes."

"Come on. Don't make me beg here." Persistent.

"Pleease? I promise I won't disturb you," she said, with a hand over her chest for good measure.

I scoffed. Highly unlikely.

"Hey, I promised! You can do whatever you like to do in your room, while I'll just going to have a nap probably. It would be like I'm not even there!" This is getting annoying.

"Fine."

"Yes!" she cheered. Why she would be so happy about this, I don't know and I'm not going to bother to find out.

We make our way to my castle, or room for the unimaginative. While I planned to start thinking later in a more comfortable environment, I decided to start now just in case Brownie goes back on her words.

Smuggling drones inside containers, I have to admit I don't expect that. For once the news is right. Just put them near a strategic position and then deploy, and then let their programming take care of the rest. It wasn't necessarily a masterful plan and the UAVs are somewhat faulty in my opinion, with their rather easy to read and repetitive movement patterns, but most weren't perceptive enough to be able to get a good read of it and wasn't fast or skilled enough to exploit it anyway, if the battle yesterday is anything to go by.

Shame Osea wouldn't employ them themselves for some reason. But then again, it might be for the best. Giving idiots that sort of power can only lead to disaster as the Eruseans proved.

But what I truly interested about was that explosion. What was that? Some secret weapons? How lethal it actually was? When it blow up, the transport beside it doesn't seem to be that bothered. Is that all what the thing can do or is it because it was only a small dose?

Why nobody seem to care that Erusea apparently has and seems to be planning to use what could possibly be a WMD? Even in the debriefing, no one commented on it, not even the rest of Golem and Clown, even though the latter clearly saw it as well. It was as if everyone suddenly suffer from a case of amnesia. Is that what the weapon true capabilities? To give people amnesia?

I quickened my pace, the longer I stay outside the more likely someone to disturb me.

* * *

When we reached my room, Brownie quickly occupy my bed.

"Ahh, comfy," she said.

I sat on the ground under the window. I pulled my journal out and consume some sweets, need to update the MQ-99 entry. Hmm, what should I dubbed that blue explosion?

"Hey, Trigger."

Blue light? That sound cliché.

"Trigger?"

It supposed to cause people to forget about them, as far as I know. Need to put that into the name for quick identification.

"Axel!"

It's a bang and supposedly cause amnesia. …Amnesiabang?

"Axel Pégoud!"

I turned toward Brownie. She's angrily looking at me. Amnesiabang… it'll do for now.

"You disturbed me."

"It's rude to ignore someone," she said. Hypocrisy alert.

"Pot, you're black."

"Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"No. Out."

"Please? I can't get it out of my head," she pleaded, again.

"Out."

"Pleeeease?"

"Fine."

"Thanks."

She turned toward the ceiling, looking rather sombre.

"How long do you think this war will last?" What?

"You disturbed me just for that?"

"I know. It might sound stupid for you, but… I can't help it."

"This war barely started."

"That is why I wanted to know. It's only been a day since the declaration of war and already so many people died. How long until people realized that this whole mess only cause nothing but suffering?"

"Don't be naïve."

"It's true, though."

"Wrong." She looked at me, seems like she wanted me to elaborate. Well, want harder. I turned back toward my journal.

"You're not going to tell me what do you mean by that, are you?" I shake my head.

"Can you answer my first question at least?" I look up, again with the heavy-handed question.

How long? That depends. Today we manage to hold off Erusean forces advance, but I imagine this didn't do much in derailing their plan. They'll most likely try again soon. Who knows, maybe they'll succeed next time. If they really only wanted to kick anything Osea related out, then the war is pretty much over then.

If they failed however, things will get messy. They could either try again until they succeed or they could be pushed back, though whether Osea can use the opportunity to turn the tide is another matter. Doesn't matter really, it will be a hassle either way.

"A while," I said.

"I see."

"You worried too much."

"Can you blame me? I'm not you. I can't turn a blind eye toward the people around me."

"The civilians aren't around you."

"Our actions still affected them, though. Also, the civilians aren't my only concern here." I turned toward her.

"Our survival. Even I know the longer this war drags on the more likely it is for something bad to happen. I don't know about you but I don't want to see my friends got hurt because of this bullshit."

"Killed, you mean."

"I purposely avoid saying that because I don't even want to think about it. Thanks."

The room goes silent again. I found myself thinking back about the situation of the world, for some reason.

If only Osea still got nukes at their disposal, this mess might won't happen, at least not as messy as this is it still happen. The only reason why Erusea dare to fight back is because they knew Osea wouldn't be able to blow them up to extinction like they could've done before the silly treaties. Sure, weapons are bad, nukes are bad, but so are most people, did anyone ever call for a mass purge of them? No, is the answer.

Those pacifists, heroes, patriots, they're as much of an indecisive selfish bastards as the warmongers are, worse even because most of them tend to enforce their belief just because they believe what they're doing is right and for the good of everyone like the self-righteous annoyance that they are. At least the majority of them war-lovers admit that they love war just because and doesn't bother trying to justify their actions.

"Hey, Trigger." I look at Brownie again. More heavy-handed question incoming, I imagine.

"Are we the bad guys?" What?

"I mean, we killed innocents while according to the news Erusea at least try to minimize civilian casualties in their attacks. Even Bossman and Clown doesn't seem to care all that much if we caused them," she said.

"You didn't."

"Well, no. But plenty did," she said. She trying to avoid something.

"Me, you mean," I said. She bit her lips.

"You've been asking these heavy-handed questions a lot."

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"I… don't know."

"You do."

"N-no," she said.

"You're scared that you'll be just like me."

"No! I-I mean, you're an amazing pilot, but…." I shook my head.

"Lies."

"I…."

I returned my focus back to my journal, I can already tell that this conversation is going nowhere. She knew I was right, she's scared that she will be like me. She's scared that it will allow her to be something even worse, fully believing that killing will always leads to bad things, like so many others. Can't blame her, with the many 'bad deeds' I've committed, I would've be sent to the guillotine if not for the fact that what I do is within the range of interests and agendas of the good folks of Osea, the supposed 'good guys'.

"Do you remember what Uncle once said?" I asked, not taking my gaze off my journal. She turned to me.

"Uncle said a lot of things, Axe. You need to be more specific."

"The one about our actions."

"Which one?"

"You tell me." She turned toward the ceiling, face looked like she's in deep thought.

"Is it the one about what makes an act good or evil?" she asked after a few minutes. I nodded.

"I do," she said.

"Then why are you still doubting yourself?" I asked.

She turned away from me, either she's disappointed with what I said or what I said gave her too much to think about. Either way, looks like I have successfully get myself out of this situation. About time too, there's only so much brooding I can tolerate, even for a friend. I was about to metaphorically pat myself on the back for it when I hear her laugh. I turned toward her to find her sitting at the edge of the bed, looking straight at me with a smile on her face and clarity in her eyes.

"You're right, I shouldn't be so pessimistic. Ahh, what will I do without you?" …Is that an actual question?

"That was a rhetorical question, you idiot," she said before I can answer her.

She stood up and then crouched down next to me.

"Thanks," she said. She then kissed me on the cheek and then suddenly bolted out of the room, leaving the door opened.

What was that all about? She never do that before. The only kiss she ever done is with her fists, as far as I remember, as in she uses her fists to kiss others. Doesn't matter, what matter is that she let the door open on her way out.

I got up to close it, poking my head out before I did. I scanned left and right to see if she's still around. Against expectations, she did, hidden around the corner. I can't see her physically from here but I spot her shadow. Most might say it could be someone else, but I'm not most. Unlike them, I know my friends. Well, if she wants to come back she could knock. I closed the door and lock it. There's still some time before I have to resign to my fate, I want to make use of my time alone while I can.

I lie down on the bed. Hmm, maybe if I sleep now I could avoid having to go. No one can say I do it deliberately, today's sortie might took more out of me than they thought as far as they concerned. Yes, a good plan. It's not perfect but it'll do.

With that in mind, I close my eyes.

Little did I know, that Brownie is not the only one desperate to get out of this dump, and combined they're as persistent as she is.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**For you guys that took the time to read this AN (and everyone that have read the story), first many thanks for you guys. I assume you've read at least this chapter, I don't know whether you like the story or not but thank you for spending your time anyway. Now, as you might have known, there's quite the gap between the second mission and the third (13 days). So I need your help in deciding what the next chapter will be about. I would be grateful if you guys would help.**

**Should the next chapter be about:**

**1\. The third mission?**

**2\. Something to fill in the gap?**

**3\. Chapter revolving other characters? (If this is the choice, who?)**

**These three are the ones at the ready (though the last one only about Avril at the moment, if you guys got other characters then please, share it). If anyone have more ideas, feel free to share it. Anyway thanks guys and remember, borders is the root of all problems.**


	6. The Looming Threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat.**

* * *

"_Hey! You!" I hear someone shouted._

_I recognised that voice. To say that I'm thrilled to hear it is a bit of a lie. In fact I was hoping I don't have to hear it, ever._

"_I know you can hear me!" the voice called out again._

_A part of me attempt to persuade me to turn around and be done with this quickly, but another part of me said that dealing with this sort of person is never quick and easy, they bring nothing but trouble and once we dealt with it even more trouble will arise. Naturally the rest of me agree with that one and I decided to just ignore it, hopefully this annoyance will go away._

_It wasn't meant to be sadly, as this person instead seem to see this as a sign to be bolder, it seems. I can feel a hand grabbed my shoulder, trying to forcefully turn me around, trying because being bigger and plain stronger, I shrugged their attempt off easily._

_This didn't deter them however, they instead decided to directly impede me by getting in the way, forcing me to stop._

"_Are you getting kicks from making people angry or something?!" the annoyance asked loudly despite the fact that we're only a feet away from each other at most._

_I scan the annoyance in front of me, a short, angry girl around my age looking straight at me._

_This girl, we only interacted once and already she act like she can tell me what to do. Any other day, I would've just get her out of the way and move on, but I did the exact same thing last time and look how well it turned out. Taking a deep breath, I decided to just this once listen to what she wanted to say._

"_Why didn't you turn around?" she asked._

"_Why would I?"_

"_Because I called you!"_

"_I__—"_

"_Don't you dare say you didn't hear me because I know you did!"_

"_Wasn't going to," I said._

"_Good," she said, but after a moment something crossed her mind, it seems._

"_Wait, if not that then what—, hey!" _

_I get her out of the way, not waiting for her to finish her question, I said I'll listen but I didn't say anything about hearing the full story. This naturally earned me another scathing look from her, doesn't stop her from following me for some reason._

"_Where are you going?" Curious, this one._

_I kept quiet, not really feel like telling a stranger about anything. This earned another ire from her. She fall in beside me, angrily._

"_Don't ignore me!" she shouted. This girl really likes shouting, it seems._

_I glanced around, the nosy creatures around us are starting to take notice. I knew this girl is trouble._

"_None of your business," I said._

"_Grrr…" She looked like she was about to start another bout of tantrum when she took a deep breath, and then another, and then several more. She's trying to keep her temper in check, it seems. That's nice of her._

"_Look, I know you hate being disturbed like this, but I only doing this because I wanted to apologize, all right? So can you please at least listen to what I wanted to say?" Apologise?_

"_What for?"_

"_You know, about three days ago." Ahh, three days ago._

_I looked at her. She currently has her gaze away from me. She feels guilty about it, it seems._

_On one hand, her accusation is baseless and almost got me into trouble. On the other hand, if I was to be in her shoes and see what she saw, I would probably though the same thing._

_Well, not really but the thought will cross my mind._

"_Forget it," I said, focusing back on the road._

"_What?" she asked. She didn't expect me to be flippant about it, it seems._

"_You're doing what you think is right, I can't blame you for that."_

"_But… why?"_

"_Not sure. Someone taught me that a while ago." Introduce me to the concept more like, but fail to elaborate._

"_But, but… because of me, you're almost… I__—"_

"_Nothing happened in the end, so it doesn't matter anymore," I cut her off. Something dramatic might happen if I let her continue._

"_Still…."_

"_You wanted me to be mad at you?" I stopped and asked. Strange how when people seek forgiveness, they tend to try to turn it down when it was presented to them. Maybe because it usually hard to come by and it caught them off guard when it isn't?_

"_No," she said after some time._

"_Then what's with the attempted rebuttal?"_

"_I… don't know," she said, doubt in her voice. Guess I should have seen this coming._

"_Don't worry about it," I said. She looked up at me._

"_I don't care about it, you shouldn't too."_

"_Okay," she said after some time. At least she's not the type to let things drawn out, that's a plus._

_I quickened my pace. I have done enough good deeds today, the time has come to get her off my trail._

"_Hey, wait up!" she said after she has her emotions in order and realised that I'm already some distance away from her, not waiting around for her._

"_Why are you following me?" I asked._

"_You got a problem with that?" she asked back._

"_You're a stranger."_

"_So what?"_

"_It's not safe."_

"_Why? Are you going to do something dangerous?" she asked, suspicious._

"_No."_

"_Then what's the problem?" This girl… been a while since the last time I saw her kind._

_Guess it won't hurt letting her tag along for now, probably safer for her too. Who knows, maybe we'll run into her parents or caretakers._

_My silence is all she needed to continue following me._

* * *

**Scofields Plateau Air Base, Southeast Usea**

**27 May 2019**

**Trigger**

"Good work you two, dismissed," the Base Commander said.

I stood up from my seat and made for the door when Clown tried to hold me in place by grabbing my shoulder, causing me to almost instinctively throw him over it. Good thing I'm aware of my surrounding enough not to.

"Wait up Leadman, looks like up top got another job for us," he said.

I look over him, sure enough the Base Commander has his adjutant whispering something to him while his eyes locking to our direction. They have received words from upstairs to send us to do more errands for them, it seems.

Of course, why wouldn't they send us on another mission immediately after we finished one? It's not like we're tired after eight days of almost being constantly up in the air fighting for our lives, we've rest enough when listening to debriefing and between missions after all. And our jets, the maintenance crews must have at least checked them out, that should be enough to keep us going even though we're probably got sent out for another job far too soon for them to do anything to our crafts. If we end up getting ourselves killed out there, then we should've pay more attention back at flight school.

Fs.

"What now, sir? Rescue surrounded units? Break the enemy assault? Suicide attack on a 'key position'?" Clown asked after their secret conversation is done, lacking that almost always present cheerfulness. He's more tired about all of these than I thought, it seems.

"Escort mission." Dun dun dun.

"Who's the escorted?" Clown asked.

"If you sit back down, we'll start the briefing," the Base Commander said.

Sit back down, we did. Just like whenever we receive missions like this, the briefing consist of watching a pre-recorded briefing instead of being told by the Base Commander himself.

"The aircraft carrier Vulture alongside several ships and aircrafts belonging to the navy branch of the International Union Peacekeeping Force has been assigned to take part in the operation to take back the space elevator." Thought the force for that are already assembled by now, apparently not.

"IUN, or Osea? Clown snidely asked. For obvious reason, the recording didn't respond.

"As of now the carrier is waiting for the forces and the aircrafts assigned to fill in the gap caused by the surprise attack by Erusea off the southern side of the continent. However, the route taken by this contingent is very close to the enemy territory and we believe that Erusea will most likely try to intercept our allies," the recorded voice said, while the screen is showing the detail of what this contingent are comprised of and their supposed route. There are surprisingly fewer of them than I imagined a task like this would normally require. Tomcats, thought Osea no longer use them, either I was misinformed or these guys just got the short end of the stick.

"The IUN-PKF 508th Tactical Fighter Squadron has been ordered to assist in ensuring the rendezvous a success. First, you will head to the incoming allies position and hold your position there until further orders and then once they've regroup, Mage Squadron will escort them back to Fort Grays or serve as a rear guard if the need arise." As he said that, the screen shows the approximation of what our AO will be like upon our entry.

After some time, the Base Commander turn the screen off, indicating this briefing is over.

"Well, you have your orders. Good luck," he said.

We leave the room to get ready, as usual. It always like this ever since Mage got 'loaned' to the front line, one mission to the next. Stationed on this base today, other base tomorrow. We barely even have time to at least wash our face. I'm amazed that we can still stand and our aircrafts are still in good enough shape to function at all to be honest, but I suppose we're more resilient than I thought.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Clown, who is lagging behind. He didn't show it, but he's probably more tired of all of these missions than I am. It's bad enough that it an almost constant these past days, but it also tend to be futile. A unit that we've rescued will be sent again to their doom, an assault that we repelled would later be followed by an even more fierce assault that we'll be called in again to repel, and the most annoying of all, every time we attack a 'key position' or launch an assault ourselves, it was all a waste of fuel, ammo, and time, and the occasional lives when we work alongside others, because it will either be secured by Erusea before our allies can do anything about it, or even worse those that were supposed to handle things after we secured it is just that incompetent that Erusea would quickly snatch it back. In short, we have to do basically the same thing over and over again, which is annoying.

It almost makes me think they expect us to single-handedly fight and if possible win this war for them, a thought I'm sure also cross Clown's mind. If my experience with them is anything to go by, I believe it actually a possibility. It's not uncommon for me to get sent out to deal with what would be an impossible odds for any other pilots back then. It's less uncommon to be sent out on missions without any chance for respite. Now that I think about it, this really feels like back then, only this time someone occasionally suffer with me.

I almost feel sorry for Clown. I will never say it, but I admit I like the man. It's not every day you get to meet a good-natured opportunists like him. I bet he's hoping things would be easier with me as his wingman. Too bad while I could possibly did make things easier for him, I brought along many cons to outweigh that pros, like the expectations of the Fs back at Osea. Then again, that's what happened if you decided to take chances instead of thinking things through.

Guess it's too late to complain now. At least they don't get clever and try to swindle me out of my pay this time.

When we reached the hangar, the maintenance crews are understandably surprised that we're going up there again this soon. I look at my falcon, it hasn't fail me yet, which is impressive considering who manufacture Osean planes these days.

I got up to the cockpit, will it sturdy enough to get through this mission? Time to find out.

* * *

**Spring Sea, Southern Usea**

**27 May 2019**

**Trigger**

"This is Mage, we're in position," Clown said.

"Copy Mage Squadron, keep the airspace secure until our allies arrive," the AWACS assigned with us answered. I just realised I forgot what their TAC name are, we've been through many of them that I fail to see any reason to remember them. They belong to the OADF instead of IUN air force, that much I'm sure.

As ordered we waited, flying around the AO just in case there's something that manage to get through our watcher. We already ran to some opposition on the way here, it's more than likely we'll encounter some more, being close to the enemy territory only ensure it. Being so close to Erusea's territory means if things goes downhill, assistance will take a while if not unlikely. Why they would risk their lives flying this close to the enemy territory would be a mystery only those who decided this is the route they should take can answer. After several minutes of wasting fuel, the AWACS spoke up. Shame, this is the most peaceful that I've been in since we set foot on the front.

"Mage Squadron, Allied forces approaching the operation area."

I look at the radar. Several friendly dots has appeared in it, good to see they at least have the decency to be punctual. The sooner we leave, the less likely we have to deal with interceptors that most likely are already heading our way.

"Roger that," Clown responded, "Allied forces, this is Mage 1. We'll be your escort today," he said to the approaching allies. Quite formal, he really wanted to get this over with, it seems.

"Roger Mage, we have you on radar," they said.

We fall in behind them. It's an odd feeling flying with so many allies like this. Hmm, did I ever do something like this? I don't remember. As we fly, one of the jets is falling behind and take position near us.

"Say, you guys are from Fort Grays right?" someone asked, presumably this pilot.

"That's right," Clown said.

"I knew it. Heard about you guys, they say you're unstoppable."

"Not sure about that. My wingman certainly seems like it."

Unstoppable. It's not even a month yet and already some F are spreading nonsense about us. I suppose a pilot _can_ be unstoppable provided they have the skill and ammo that can last forever. It's a bit silly, but at least it's still believable, even though it's a stretch. I guess I can let it slide this time, so long as that's the only exaggeration them Fs say about us.

"Really? Well, I'll look forward to working you," the pilot said. He then move back to formation with his own squadron and we're once again flying in silence, save for them occasional idle chat the pilots did. That silence is broken for me once again however, when chatterbox pick up an enemy voice.

"Understood, we got them."

I look at my radar, nothing, but that can't be true because chatterbox has caught a voice. Unless it's a ghost, then there has to be some interceptors heading our way. I look around me, these clouds is starting to be quite the inconvenience. I checked my radar once more, one of them will make a mistake and reveal themselves.

Sure enough, I was proven right once more. A single blip appear and quickly disappear, closer than I thought. Thanks experience, you're all right. What's their crafts are, I wonder?

I turned toward the clouds, who knows, maybe I'll crash into one of them.

"Mage 2, stay in formation," the AWACS ordered.

"You got something Trigger?" Clown asked.

I didn't answer, instead letting my action speak for me. Calculating their current possible position based on the information I received, I fire a burst into the clouds and was answered with a hit indicator on my HUD.

"They caught us! All aircraft spread and engage the enemy! Open fire as soon as you come out of the clouds," the enemy said. That's surprising, didn't think they would break that easily.

Enemy signatures is starting to appear into the open as soon as the order are spoken and I finally got a good look at the enemy. Foxhounds, of course, why would I expect anything else?

These guys are fast and annoyingly resilient, but Foxhounds aren't exactly built for close range, and far from being the most manoeuvrable craft in the world, should use that to my advantage.

I open fire on the one right in front of me, from the angle of my approach I should be able to hit the cockpit. It turned out yes, I can hit them and without anyone alive to operate them properly, it was only a matter of giving them an impromptu funeral pyre.

I turned toward the rest of them that has flew past me, ending up on their six. Normally, I would say it's a bit too soon to use my special weapons, what with we've barely a minute from the start of this engagement, but…

I fired my special weapons at the trio of in front of me, and boom they're history. Unfortunately, while I was doing this, two of them attempted to get the best of me. A good plan, but executed poorly.

"Nice kills, Mage 2! Guess they're not wrong about you," someone said.

Strange, here our group consist of fighter jets and several ships down below, but their concern seem to be directed on the aircrafts only.

"All aircrafts, this is Argus. Be advised, multiple bandits carrying long range anti-ship missiles approaching. Mage Squadron, intercept." Ah, there they are.

"We got them," Clown said.

I lower my altitude below the clouds. Su-35, the S variant. Fancy.

"Here they come. Careful with the Hound, he takes on our forces back at Farbanti and come out on top." Who they are talking about, I wonder.

Need to be fast, the ships might ended up in trouble if these guys manage to be within range of their LASM. As I head to greet the new guests, I hear our allies chatting among themselves.

This is why I hate escort duty. Having to worry about someone else's lives, few things are more annoying than that. The fact that silence tend to be unlikely when there are a lot of people only make me hate it even more.

The fighters open fire at us as soon as we're within range, sadly they seem to have forgotten that to hit something, one must make sure the target is right within sight.

I took position on their tail, while Clown is still on the way to assist. I fired a burst at one, turning them from an expensive aircraft into an expensive fireworks. Their reactions are swift, as they're quickly break their formation, two of them are heading for Clown while the rest stay here to deal with me. They wanted to get rid of us first, it seems.

"Take him down. Make him pay for what he did to Erusea!"

Quickly manoeuvre myself behind the closest to me, I open fire as soon as I lined my shot. Can't afford to give them a chance to fight back, I have better things to than humouring a patriot.

Two of them released their missiles at me. Hmm, I wonder…

Turning quickly, I head straight for of them that didn't fire a missile at me. However, I didn't attack it, instead I flew past them, causing the missiles to change target. Huh, it worked, good to know.

I dance around a bit more against the other four. They're good enough, as expected from pilots of one of the best air force in the world. However, good enough is not enough.

They're flying in two-man formation, two of them engage while they each have someone to watch their back just in case I manage to get the better of them. Their reasoning is sound, but not exactly perfect. Outwitting the two designated aggressor, I get behind one of their support and released my missile once I close enough that they don't even have the chance to use their countermeasures. As soon as I took them down, I fired a burst at the aggressor, allowing them to join their wingman. I employ the same tactic on the remaining two.

"Dammit, to think Osea still got pilots like this…" the last of the four said before he disintegrate along with his aircraft. Perhaps if they make more use of the clouds around us, they'll fare much better.

I check how everyone else is holding up. Clown has taken out one of them, I noted, while the last two MiGs have been dealt with. They better give these 'allies' a hard time because if I find these escorted already taken care of them a while ago and content themselves with watching us from a far, then this mission will fail. I head over to where Clown is and take out that last Flanker.

"Thanks, Trigger," he said. Hmm, usually he can take care of himself just fine. If this keeps up, he'll be in serious trouble.

"Area clear. Good work everyone," the AWACS congratulate us. I hear everyone else cheering over our victory. If only it's true.

If the past days is anything to go by, something annoying will happen, like UAVs or something.

"All right, continue the mission. Rendezvous with the carrier ASAP." Any minute now.

We go to where the Vulture is, who been patiently waiting for us quite some distance away from where the engagement took place. Undefended, risky. The Eruseans will kick themselves when they learned that they've let such an easy and expensive prey off their grasp. Still, no complication in sight. Any seconds now.

"Wait. Bogeys inbound." Heh, called it.

"I got them on radar. So many of them!" one of us said.

I checked my own radar. UAVs from the looks of it. Which one, I wonder.

There are some reports about a new type of UAV employed by Erusea. Most of them are rather inconsistent, but so far all reports indicate they have successfully crush any opposition they faced, which means they're possibly better than the 99s. Mage hasn't encounter any of them sadly, though not because of lack of trying.

Need to be careful, I don't know what they are but I'm certain they will be these new types. Lady Luck hate me after all.

Whatever they are, they're fast. Already we can spot them in the distance heading our way.

"Mage Squadron. Intercept and engage, don't let them get close. Everyone else, maintain course and leave the area immediately," the AWACS ordered. These Fs would've told us to get them the sun if they can get away with it. I hear Clown took a big long breath over the radio.

"Well Trigger, guess it's another bout of last stand for us. Let's do this," Clown said.

We turned toward our opposition, just the two of us like these past days. Two overworked, barely alive pilots flying battered aircrafts against at least a whole squadron of fresh, advanced, and fully loaded UAVs.

Command better set us for life after this or someone will kiss a missile, or a bomb, or both.

When we get close, my prediction are proven correct. They are not the 99s. Man Lucy, what did I ever do to you?

"Argus, we have eyes on. Looks like drones, though I never seen them before," Clown said.

"It doesn't matter, hold them off," the AWACS said. Typical, just typical.

It took me quite the effort just to scan their capabilities. Faster, higher manoeuvrability, and lacking in human's inhibition. They're definitely better than the 99s. Still, it appears that at its core, they're just like them. Flying based on what data they're provided with, which could possibly means they suffer from the same flaw and repetitiveness as the 99s.

As I engaged them, I noticed that while yes they're still flawed, they fly better than the 99s, providing less opening than them. Still many of the flaws, especially the bigger ones are still there and they're still as repetitive as ever. Whoever these drones are based on must be one lucky pilot if they're still alive now, what with their glaringly flawed flying style.

Thanks to these disadvantages and their fragility, we managed to one by one take them down, though it's more like only me I noted. Clown is surprisingly quite restrained while engaging them. The fatigue is finally getting to him, it seems. He better snap out of it soon, doubt these drones got any mercy in them.

As I thought, they don't. Slowly, they are starting to overwhelm him, and eventually land some hits on him.

"Dammit, I'm hit!" That shook him awake at least.

"This is Argus. Mage 1, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, for now."

"Dammit." After a few moment of silence, the AWACS spoke up again.

"All right, Mage 1 withdraw and rejoin our allies. Mage 2, hold them off until our allies have left the combat zone." Figures. And they still dare to look down on me.

I looked at what's left of these drones. Only now I realised that these guys receive constant flow of reinforcements. For every one we shot down, more will come to replace it. Them 'allies' better pick up the pace, my ammo supply aren't exactly infinite.

Hold them off I did, regardless of how futile it was. Well, at least my first time engaging them was in a rather fair circumstances. What I learned today will help in keeping me alive in the future, that's always a plus. If this is an RPG, I would've level up quite a lot by now.

But still, that doesn't mean I can do this forever. This aircraft can't run without fuel after all.

"Mage 2, all allies have successfully leaving the operation are. Good work, now get out of there." Finally.

As soon as the orders came out of his mouth, I took the first chance I got to break off. The drones however, either programmed not to let a prey escape or wasn't very keen in letting their brethren die for nothing, give chase. Really, Osea better sculpt a golden statue in my honour for this.

…On second thought, forget the statue. They better give me the gold for the statue and some more for this mess.

I manoeuvre as wildly as I can to throw them off my back, using the clouds for good measure, dodging and weaving to evade their attacks. It worked for the most part, though not exactly enough to completely clear my six. I suppose it can't be helped, they _are_ advanced. The warning alarm's going crazy with their warnings, so does Heather, reminding me that I'm in danger. I can feel my craft protesting against my command every time I manoeuvre. Come on, stay strong just a bit more. We don't endure this long just so you can break when success is within sight.

For what feels like hours I dance with them, trying to get them off my tail and shooting down any that I can shoot down. But there are many of them and my patience is wearing thin. Next time, when the order are no longer to retreat but to kill, I'll kill them so hard they'll independently learn the meaning of regret. But for now, I need to find a way to clear out.

All right, think, there has to be a way. Their numbers are compensating their repetitive movements and looks like the move they take are randomised for each drones, but it still randomised from the same flying style. Just need to wait when most of them do one of their flawed move and rip it open.

…There.

Punching through the opening, I hit the gas as hard as I can. They're quick to caught on, unfortunately, and being faster they rapidly closing in. The lock on warning is blaring once again. You're wasting your missiles, you flying tin can.

However, there are no missile warning that followed it, the warning instead abruptly stopped.

"Bogeys are retreating. That some impressive flying, Mage 2." What?

I checked the radar and looked behind me. As the AWACS said, they are retreating. That's odd.

"You're well behind everyone else, they're waiting for you up ahead," the AWACS said. Right, this mission isn't exactly over yet.

Refocusing myself, I turn back toward the task at hand. I can think of all of the question I had after a bit of a rest.

* * *

**Fort Grays Air Base, Southeast Usea**

**27 May 2019**

**Victoria 'Brownie' Hardy**

"Here they come," Knocker said. I look toward the horizon, spotting some ships and aircrafts in the distance. Finally.

It's been eight days since Mage were sent to the front to assist in pushing the Eruseans back. A long and agonising eight days of waiting, worrying, and wondering just why they were sent out without Golem. Bossman and the Base Commander said the request came straight from far up and there is nothing we can do about it.

And so while Golem remained here preparing for the operation to retake the space elevator, Mage is out there, kicking ass and taking names.

I can't say I'm happy about it, why Mage gets to be the hero while Golem stuck with this? Sure it's important, but dammit more than half of the job is just waiting around doing nothing! It might not be so bad if I get to relax in those times, but I can't.

Every time I tried to, my mind would drift to Trigger. I heard all about his exploits back home and I've seen with my own eyes how capable he actually is, but I just can't help it. I can't stop thinking about all the bad things that could happen to him. What if he met his match? What if he finally get himself into a situation he can't handle? What if he's betrayed and the ally become the enemy? I know it's unlikely especially the last one, I mean he takes on squadrons of highly advanced UAVS and one of the best air force in the world by himself and basically won. If they can't bring him down, what chance do we have?

But on the other hand, what if against all odds it happens? What if some guy got lucky and shoot him down? Or he do something stupid like sacrificing himself?

Okay, that last one might be a bit stupid.

In any case, when I heard that Mage Squadron is escorting some allies back to Fort Grays, well, I'm ecstatic. I could at least make sure he's alive.

That is why right now Golem is currently watching the incoming allies from the harbor, hoping to catch an early glimpse of the duo.

"Someone's trailing smoke," Boggard brought me out of my thought.

I look at the one Boggard was talking about and regret it. A lone viper is trailing behind everyone else, smoke trailing him.

Immediately negative thoughts invade my mind. Is that Trigger or Clown? Where's the rest of Mage? What happened to them?

"All right, come on," Knocker said. He didn't show it, but I know he's worried. Clown is his best friend after all.

We head for the hangars. We'll learn what happened later.

We arrived just in time to see Clown or Trigger on a final approach. Hopefully the damage looks worse than it actually is. Thankfully, it does. The falcon land and head for the hangars without much problem.

When we come over, we saw that it was Clown. Fear gripped my heart.

"Hey guys, good to see you again," he said. He looks like he barely had enough rest to pilot, and it shows when he almost fell off the cockpit when he tried to get out of it. Thankfully, Knocker and the maintenance crew is quick to help him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Knocker said.

"Oh you know, the usual sortie and all that." At least he's good enough to joke around. But when he realized Knocker isn't laughing, he took a more serious expression.

"We were attacked by some new type of drones and the AWACS got the bright idea to only have us to hold them off."

"Captain?" I called, a call that took him a bit to respond to.

"Where's Trigger?" This is it, the shots fired. I prepared myself for the worst.

"Sorry but… I'm not sure. He was ordered to watch our back. He's still fine when I got hit though."

Okay, that still leave the possibility that he's okay. He had done the same thing back at Farbanti, if he can survive that, these new drones shouldn't be a problem.

Still, when he do it back then he's in a prime condition, or at least as prime as someone like him can be. If Clown looks like that, then he shouldn't be any better.

I'm overthinking this, he'll be fine. He'll said the same thing if he's here, plus some sarcasm and tactless comments, if he could be bothered to talk at all.

So I waited, letting Knocker deal with his best friend. Thankfully I don't have to wait long.

In the distance, a lone F-16 is approaching. From the way it fly alone, it's obvious who that is. Thank goodness.

He approach from the same direction as everyone. From the look of it, he at least doesn't seem to be damaged.

He landed, in a faster speed than should've been. Thankfully, it didn't damage his landing gear.

When I come over, he's still inside the cockpit. As I expected he look even worse than Clown is, which is saying something. I climb up the ladder.

"Trigger." I shook him. He didn't react.

"Hey, you're all right?" Still no response.

"Axe," I shook him again, a bit harder. Normally, I would've smack him by now, but in this condition I'm worried that I might actually hurt him.

He finally react, looking at me with barely focused eyes. What the hell happened to them?

"Come on, let's get out of here," I told him.

I help him get off his jet. Command better pray I never find out what they have them do while on the front if they knew what is good for them.

I walk as close as I can to him, just in case he abruptly collapsed. He seems to be able to walk just fine, though with a slight limp in every step.

"I think we should get you checked up first."

"No need to bother the doctor," he said.

"It's hardly bothering. Taking care of sick people is their job."

He didn't respond, but continuing to the debriefing.

"I can—" He stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said. He then walked off, while I stood there like a stump. I quickly catch up when I realized he's leaving me behind.

Debriefing was awkward, to say the least. The Base Commander has to stop every few seconds because the two guys that this debriefing are meant for either lose focus or straight to dozing off. It's a good thing he's patient and understanding enough of their plight and keep it short. Might as well, doubt any of them even register what he was talking about. That is why I made a note for him.

When it's done I was quick to grab hold of him, no way I would let him wander off and doing who knows what while being barely alive like this. Obviously, he's not exactly on board with my idea.

"You need to rest."

"I am going to my room." That caught me off guard. Usually it took a bit of 'convincing' before he would do something sensible like resting when tired.

I let go of him, but remaining close to him. As he said, he went straight for his room, though he's not exactly resting.

"Aren't you going to rest?"

"I am resting," he said.

"You got a different definition of it than me."

He continue writing something on his journal, probably about whatever information his brain manage to memorize, while I spent the rest of it convincing him to take a break.

"You know, I already have a note about what those UAVs if you want." He look away from his book.

"You're persistent." And you're stubborn.

"Only because it matters and I know you don't get enough rest out there."

"What gave it away?"

"Don't try that tone with me, I'm serious right now," I said.

"Come on, just lie in your bed and close your eyes. I don't understand why this is so hard for you."

"Maybe because there is an annoying nag that won't shut up about it."

"Well, that _good samaritan_ can't shut up about it because there is a stubborn mule that doesn't seem to understand how to take care of himself!"

"Hmm? There's a mule here?" he asked, a hint genuine curiosity in his voice.

"No, I mean— ugh! You're really know how to get under someone's skin, you know that?" He tipped his hat.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't go running to me if you ended too tired to do anything."

"I can't run if I'm too tired."

"You know what I meant!"

This dense, stubborn idiot. The nerve of him! Here I was trying to be nice and help him and he repay me by being an insufferable ass. I don't even know why I bother in the first place!

I stopped my line of thought. Dammit, I fell for it again.

For some reason, it's hard for me to control my emotion when around him. That and the fact that he, regardless of what he said, love to mess with people's head means all of those years of practicing to be more patient immediately went down the drain.

"You know what, I'll stop pestering you if you tell me what you're doing at the front."

"You know what I'm doing."

"Only broadly, we both know you've been doing more than that."

And that is, as much as I hate to say it, the truth. All I know is that Mage orders came straight from the top. What's the orders are, I have no idea.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Reasons." This secrecy is starting to get aggravating!

"Because you're secretly still been doing a 'solo flight', didn't you?" He closed his book.

"That's right, I heard about—" He suddenly stood up and close in.

"Don't finish that sentence," he said with a tone that he usually reserved for when he's about to rip someone a new one.

"You heard, but you don't know."

"Then tell me. I thought—" He cut me off with a very sharp pen on my throat, so sharp that all he need to is a bit more push to get some blood out of me.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get it out of your head and throw it away as far as you can."

"T-Trigger…" He pulled his hand back and get back to sitting spot.

"Some things are better left alone," he said as he's sitting down.

I didn't register what he said, too surprised by what just happened.

When I came to, I look at him still sitting there like nothing happened, his face kept hidden by his hat. He… he just…

As fast as I can, I turned around and ran. I ran, ignoring everyone and everything until I reached my own room.

He just threatened me. He, my best friend, someone I trust the most, someone that I thought will always be there for me just like I'm to him, someone that I love, just threatened to kill me, without even the slightest hint of hesitation.

Why? Why would he do that? All I've done is trying to help him and mention his lack of wingmen back when he's still back at Osea. Why did he suddenly become aggressive? Is it because I reminded him when he's alone? That's _very_ unlikely, but…

Yes, it has to be about that. But why did he mad at that? It's not like flying solo is anything bad. Why, I heard the Ribbon did basically that most of the time.

There has to be something about it. Something more than just him being on his own. Perhaps even something bad. Why would he threatened me if he has nothing to hide?

That's it. With a new found determination, I stood back up. If he in trouble and can't say it then I'll step in myself. Still, I can't do this on my own. Hmm…

I know just the person to help me.


	7. The Loss of Reasons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat.**

* * *

"_Hey, Trigger!"_

_I look up from my book to see the source of that chipper voice entered my room, a book in her hand. Strange, I don't seem to remember allowing her entry. I also seem to remember saying I don't like that nickname she gave me. The people in this household really don't understand the meaning of personal space and never will, it seems. What a horrifying thought._

"_Trespasser," I warned her._

"_What's with these things lying around? I though Big Sister had told you to keep it tidy around here," she said, completely disregarding my warning. Either because she has a sudden hearing problem or she ignored it, not sure which one, could be both._

"_Never mind, can you help me with this?" she asked, showing the book in her hand. Math. Of course._

_That's just typical. People learned you have a slightly more knowledge regarding a subject than others and immediately they will thought of you as some sort of a savant, if they don't let jealousy cloud their minds anyway._

_While she's not wrong in assuming I know things she might not, that doesn't mean I'd like to use that knowledge to help her. I have better things to do than wasting my time solving other's problem, like solving my own problem for instance._

_So solving my own problem I did. I don't know what she wanted from me, but it can't be more important than finding a way to turn myself into a million-headed laser beam breathing monstrosity with an appearance so terrifying anyone who saw me will die from sheer fright._

_Hmm, no, scratch the appearance part. Everyone will be too dead to be eaten alive that way. Make that moderately terrifying, enough to make them scream and plead for mercy and all that fun stuff._

_I was brought out of my awesome thought when this annoying trespasser shake me out of it._

"_Hellooo? I'm talking to you," she said, looking rather annoyed that I paid more attention to my thought than her._

"_Trespasser," I warned her._

"_You're already said that. Anyway, can you help with this? I need to submit it before next week," she said. So it is a homework then._

"_Yes," I said._

"_Great! So here is where I stuck at. I just can't unders… hey, are you listening?" she trailed off and asked when she realised I'm not paying attention to her again._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I thought you said you'll help!"_

"_No."_

"_You did! You said yes!"_

"_Yes, I can help._

"_Then why aren't you helping?!"_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Why not?!"_

"_Why would I?"_

_She huffed, angrily. What did she expect? That I will happily set aside some of my time for her? Big Sister asked me to be nicer to others, not be helpful._

_Silence blanketed the room once more, as it should be. I'm almost worried she will polluted my castle with the noises she made._

"_I thought you're supposed to be nicer to others," she said, breaking the peace once again._

"_Nicer, not helpful."_

"_Well, being helpful is being nice."_

"_Being an overgenerous sucker more like." Be good but not too good, they used to say._

"_That's just your insufferable jerk side talking!"_

"_You mistake sensible with insufferable."_

"_A nice person will help anyone that needs it!"_

"_Nice, and pathetically gullible." Person like you, is the unspoken part of the statement._

"_It's better than being a mean jerk like you!"_

"_Okay." If that is what she believed, then who am I to argue? I'm sure there are plenty of opportunity for her to learn in the future. If not, then it's not my problem in the first place anyway._

_My answer caught her off guard. She expect I will say something to continue this argument, it seems. No thanks._

_Since I refuse to give her the satisfaction of actually winning the argument, she instead had no choice but to content herself with huffing angrily, a signal for silence to come back. Hopefully it will__—_

_A sound of her crying stopped my thought. Well, this is an undesirable turn of event._

_I look at her, leaning a bit so that I can get a clearer view of her face. This could be another deception she done so that I will do what she wants, this is far from the first time she did it. Sadly, her face is obscured by her hair. Strange, I seem to remember she got a case of a ponytail just now. Where did it go, I wonder? She thankfully notice my rising curiosity, saving me from having to question her._

"_I'm… I'm sorry. I just wanted to… spend time with you but…." Well, it sounds genuine as far as I can tell, but so does all of her attempts in the past._

_So much for an alone time._

_Steeling myself for the irritation that will inevitably come when helping anyone, I took a long breath._

"_Hey." She turned her head slightly, but still not enough to give me a good view of her face._

"_If you stopped crying, I'll help you."_

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Really." That's it, a point of no return has been passed._

_Against all odds, her annoying cheerfulness returned almost instantly and I can finally she her face, which I now notice lacking in the aftermath of a cry, indicating that I have once again fall for her foul trickery, like a sucker._

"_All right, just let me grab the rest of it and we can start working," she said. There's more?_

_I watched her as she skip happily out of my room, just sitting there like a half-witted stump nailed to the ground for good measure. All these years and I still fell for the fake tears trick. If she were here, she would've laugh her guts out at my apparent stupidity right now._

_Haah, guess there's no point in wondering about how I once again let the streak continue now. It's too late to try to back out as well. I can only hope this wouldn't take long._

_I can't even begin to describe my regret for hoping that later that night._

* * *

**Chopinburg, Central Usea**

**30 May 2019**

**Trigger**

"Ahh, it feels good to fly again with a clear mind, huh Trigger?" Clown said over the radio.

Well, a clear mind is always feels good. But after all that nonsense we have deal to with days ago, being able to fly like this really does feels nice, I admit.

A couple of days ago, the wise minds of the Osean forces have conjured up another strategy in their bid to reclaim the space elevator. The plan consist of a two-front offensive, the East and the West. The East consist of attacking Erusea's position on Chopinburg in order to secure a route for the 'support squadrons', while the West consist of attacking Farbanti, for unknown reasons. The attack against Farbanti will be carried out by Kestrel II, on their own or not I don't know, while we have carried out the attack on Chopinburg. At least we got Gargoyle and Skeleton with us. I don't really feel like fighting alongside strangers today, and there are too many of them around.

The mission aren't exactly a straight-forward assault, however, at least not for Mage. While the rest attack the enemy head-on, Mage need to take a detour first. We were tasked with attacking a nearby base to prevent them from sending reinforcements our way and then be on the lookout for anything that might jeopardise the mission. Apparently our 'exploits' have reached the ears of the slobs back at Osea and so they specifically set it so that we're the ones that have to take care of the most difficult of tasks and fight where the fight is the hardest, just as I thought, to make sure our abilities can be put to good use they said. I'm starting to think they believe their own fantasy about us being Osea's version of Mobius, as if such a thing could exist.

This is why I hate fame. Regardless of how small it started, it will eventually get out of hand if no containment action is taken to keep it under control.

In any case, I personally not sure what any of this will achieve other than more casualties to report, but orders are orders regardless of how silly it sounds. They pay me to do it not question it.

Well, at least this time we won't be the first into the fray.

"Remember everyone, it's just us out here. So no one's a hero, understand?" Knocker ordered, which was answered by the rest of us.

I look at Brownie, flying beside him. These past days we haven't talked or seen each other, though not necessarily because we've been avoiding each other, I noted. I've been meaning to apologise to her for what I've done three days ago, I let my fatigue get the better of me and allow myself to act rashly. While keeping her quiet and steering her from the forbidden knowledge is priority one, I should've done something more sensible than threatening her life.

But sadly I couldn't. Not because of silly pride or I don't want to, but I'm busy using the precious time I got recovering while she seems to be really busy with something. With what, I don't know and I don't intent to find out. If I get to keep secrets, why can't she?

"We're approaching the AO. Mage Squadron time for you guys to head for the base," Sky Keeper said. That's our cue.

"Welp, time to earn our pay. Let's go Trigger," Clown said.

We leave the party to where we were supposed to go. I took one last look at Brownie, at least she doesn't look to be having any sort of crisis, at least none that affected her performance. I'm sure she'll be fine.

We head for our destination. At times like this, I would've usually read, or get some shut eye if I feel like doing something risky. The only reason I didn't is because Erusea and their apparently endless supply of drones that can be deployed at any moment. We've suffered enough ambushes from them that I could no longer trust anyone but myself to watch out for them.

"Mage Squadron, be advised. Golem and the other base's squadrons already engaged. Be careful, you're on your own on this one."

"Wilco," Clown said.

To be able to relax like this while everyone else are busy fighting for their lives, if someone would tell me I can do this yesterday I would've think they're mad. But now, not only I can do that, I do it while being treated with the sweet scream of dying people. If only every day can be like this. Ahh, such a wistful wish.

Sadly, every good thing must come to an end and this moment is no different.

"Eyeball on the base," Clown said. Yep, there it is, and to complete the set, the radar also picked up some dots.

Now this is what a base should be, greatly defended and prepared. Any enemy will be in for a hard time approaching it and then into an even harder time burning it to the ground. Still, nothing is indestructible.

"Prioritize the fighters first. Take them out before they could take off," Sky keeper unnecessarily ordered. Unnecessary because that's what I will do anyway.

These aircrafts are quite the death machine while up in the air, but on the ground, they're basically a bunch of fragile, overpriced targets, hence the name. Better to take them down now before they can be a hassle.

We destroy these hapless aircrafts, dodging the undesirables fired at us. They really don't want us destroying their base, it seems.

I scan the area, there doesn't seem to be any drone-spewing trucks around. Now, I'm not exactly one for superstition but I've been in many situation where it looked like everything is according to the plan only for everything to suddenly gone south and sideways the second I let my guard down.

"Heh, looks like today will finally be an easy day for us, Trigger," Clown cheerfully said.

No more than a minute after he said that, Sky Keeper told us that a squadron of UAVs is approaching the AO, coming to swat us down.

They're quick to engage us, forcing Clown to shift his attention to them, lest they get the better of him like last time. I on the other hand continue to do as many damage as I can to the base. He can deal with them, if he can't then I guess no more Mage Squadron after this.

"Hey, Trigger. If you're not busy, I could do with a bit of help here!"

I scan the area again. There are sixteen of them the last time I checked, and there are sixteen of them now. Looks like I have to take care of things myself, like always.

Take care of things I did. Good thing they're still as faulty and fragile as ever, they're a hassle to deal with as it is.

While I was busy taking out the UAVs, what's left of the survivors down below use the opportunity to escape. Hope we don't have to pursue, chasing fleeing ground targets in this terrain tend to be annoying.

"Mage Squadron, you've done considerable damage to the base. Well done! Now, finish up there and regroup with the main force, they could use a hand," Sky Keeper ordered.

"Heh, no rest for the wicked, am I right Trigger?" Clown really has gone back to his usual cheery self, it seems. Not sure it's a good thing or not.

We head out as soon as I shoot down the last of the drones. Now that we're no longer on the lookout for reinforcements, it would be best to move and secure the airspace quickly to prevent giving the Eruseans a chance to hit us with any surprises.

"All right, you guys will arrive right in the middle of the action. Eliminate all bandits in the airspace. Good luck," Sky Keeper said.

"Mage 1, wilco."

"Here comes Mage! The tide is in our favor now!" someone said when we reached their position.

Hmm, from what I can see from here they seem to be in control of the situation just fine. Sure there's still plenty of Erusean fighters swirling about, but the main force seem to be intact.

"Trigger, time to show the others guys that we get wet, wild, and do dirty, dirty things." …What?

What was that even mean, I wonder? We're not wet, we're up in the sky inside a dry cockpit, at least I am, not sure about him. Does he mean the plane will get wet because we might enter the clouds during the fight? And what does he mean by wild? I don't know about him, but I don't really feel like screaming or doing anything like a maniac right now, we're in the middle of a very serious business here. And do dirty things? Killing tend to be seen as a dirty business by the sensitive-hearted, but everyone here except maybe Brownie doesn't seem to see it that way, then what…

Hmph, this isn't the time to try to decipher this nonsense. Why would I bother myself with it, even? He sprouted out nonsense all the time and I never pay any attention to it before, best to keep the streak up. Instead it would be better if I use this opportunity to make my presence known, with missiles and bullets. And I did.

"Mage 1 to Golem 1. Thank your lucky stars," Clown said, purposely waiting until the two unfortunate pilots that I shot at breathe their last.

"Enemy reinforcements. I don't like these odds," one of these Eruseans said.

"Don't let those jerks stole your kills," one of these Oseans said.

A couple of fighters pulled away from combat and approach me, fast. I wait for them to get close enough and release two of my special weapons. With the speed they're in and the gap between us, they don't have enough time to dodge them.

"Excellent, Mage 2," Sky Keeper said.

"Looking good, Mage Squadron. Keep up that pressure," Knocker said.

I check how's Brownie is doing. She's currently locked in a dance with a couple of falcons herself. Risky. On most days, I would've just took them both out, but I suppose just this once I'll let her deal with them. I turn toward the bogeys nearest to me.

Phantom IIs, curse the Eruseans for forcing me to shoot down these beauties. With a heavy heart, I fired a burst at the cockpit of one of them, careful not to damage it too much. It plummet to the ground below, but at least this way there's a chance the plane will still be recognisable if the manufacturer is who I suspected.

"Golem 2, just knocked one down!" I hear Brownie said.

I check the radar, there's only one of them she needs to take care of. She's improving, I see.

I hear Knocker said something about learning experience or something, I don't pay much attention to it and instead pour it all on this jet in front of me. At this position, it's a bit hard to get a clear shot at the humans controlling it. Guess I'll have to sin after all. I'm sorry, please blame your pilot for refusing to expose him or herself to my fire.

They're slowly losing ground, and yet they're not retreating. If I didn't know any better, I would say they're probably the heroic types, refusing to surrender. Sadly, I know better. Whoever or whatever coming our way must be quite the help if they're willing to wait for them. Guess we'll see, without these Eruseans of course.

I spot a lone viper coming in, EAF emblem on its tail. Not a bad paint job there, not exactly my taste but it is fancier than ours. Of course, this also means someone with a good eye can see them from far away like I did and plan accordingly.

"There you are, Hound," someone said over the chatterbox. A lady, it seems. I'll assume she's the pilot.

She made a beeline to me, dodging any attack directed at her, clearly mistaking me for this 'Hound' she spoke of. No matter, she has plenty of time to learn of her mistake after this, provided she survive, which is not an easy matter because someone seem to be bent on giving her a healthy dose of pain.

Against all logic, Brownie foolishly took it upon herself to take on this ace. What's got into her, I wonder? She should've known she's still got a long way to go before she can take one on by herself.

Just as I thought, she didn't stand a chance. She manage to fare well for someone as inexperienced as her, a testament of her skill, but skill alone is not enough to win. A fancy manoeuvre later and the Erusean manage to gain the upper hand. At least if I'm not here to prevent that.

I took position on her six, forcing her to break off from Brownie. She entered the clouds in an attempt to get me off her trail, which might've worked if she didn't immediately get out of it.

I waited until she tried pull a manoeuvre on me so I can counter it, giving me a chance to put some holes on her craft. She catch on pretty quickly though and she only suffered a bit of damage as a result, not enough to put her down. A couple of the Eruseans left around approach from our twelve, trying to join the dance from the looks of it. Trying because I'm having none of it. I fired my last two special weapon, turning them both into a couple of fireworks. Too bad I don't have one more, I could've take her out as well.

"Dammit…" I hear her said over the chatterbox.

She tried to get me off her again, but it seems I have caused more damage than I previously thought, or I've wore her out more than I thought. She's far more sluggish than earlier, making her an easy prey for these vultures around me. One of them even tried to claim the glory, too bad I'm not a fan of glory-hounds.

I fired another burst at her, cementing her defeat. However, I noticed that she seems to not only better but smarter than most opponents that I have faced since the start of this war, since she has the common sense to eject before fiery death can claimed her. She's lucky the objective is to clear the airspace.

"Another ace in the bag. Impressive, Mage 2!" Sky Keeper said. Now for the rest of them.

I shoot them all down, earning much complain from the rest.

"Our radar shows no sign of bandits. You're in the clear," Sky Keeper said, confirming we've successfully secured the airspace.

Still, it's too early to let our guard down. There has to be a reason why these Eruseans refuse to clear out, and that reason has to be the reinforcements that's a bit too slow in their approach. Regardless of their speed, they're coming and we'll have to deal with them because we'll need to stick around a bit longer, long enough for them to arrive. Sadly, not everyone agree with me, since almost all of them are starting to cheer and all that fun stuff in celebration of our victory.

It amaze me how much one can lower their guard.

"Missile incoming! Evade!" Knocker suddenly shouted out. There they are.

What seems like a salvo of long-range missiles are coming from outside the AO, at least one are locked on to each of us. I don't even receive any lock on warning before the missile alert, I noticed.

"Caution! Missile!" Brownie warned.

"Caution! A large aircraft is approaching! All aircrafts, stay alert!" I look at the horizon, something big is heading our way. The Arsenal Bird.

So this is the reinforcement. No wonder the Eruseans didn't retreat, if it arrived any sooner we'll be in for a bit of bother.

I saw something falling from its wings, drones from the looks of it. Each one of them roll and extend what appears to be their wings before flying off to meet us. MQ-101s, it seems. Hmm, this could be a problem.

"UAVs closing!" one of us said.

"We've just learned that Erusea is utilizing the Arsenal Bird. Those bastards. They had that thing combat-ready this whole time." Just learned? The way you said it, it was as if command know what they were doing, Sky Keeper.

I suppose it's not surprising that Erusea manage to turn these oversized birds against us. They're quite handy at these sort of thing, thanks to their past ties with Belka. I know this fact better than anyone.

Those geniuses there must've at least share a bit of their wisdom to their allies, if not the tech needed to pull this sort of nonsense. They gave them these UAVs after all, why not go all out?

I knew everything that we've done up until this point was a waste of time.

"Enemy has a radar lock!" I hear Brownie warned. Well, I've dealt with this sort of mess before, sure there aren't any oversized bird that can shoot missiles from far away and backed up by waves of UAVs back then, but there aren't any allies back then too.

Still, Clown and I are the only one with any experience dealing with these lethal mosquitos before. Even then, Clown's experience was just almost get shot down and then run away from them while I take them on myself.

Guess one can only hope our losses aren't total.

I hear Brownie complained about how fast this things are. A part of me screamed that I must keep close to her for some reason. Hmm, never heard of this part before, I'll ignore it for now. Unless Sky Keeper ordered me to protect her then she can take care of herself.

I move ahead of the rest, something tells me we'll be ordered to try to clip those giant wings down. Better to take a head start now while these tin cans are still in their mandatory 'ominous entry mode'.

"Sky Keeper, this is Skeleton 1. What do we do about that monster?" the leader of Skeleton Squadron asked while the drones fired their missiles at us.

"We're just waiting for mission command." I'm afraid that's not the best course of action right now. If we are to run, it would be best to do it now while we're still have the chance.

Shame I ran out of my 4AAM, it would be useful right now. Can't complain now, using those to take these glass-wings down is overkill anyway.

"Break! Now!" Brownie said when the missiles got too close. These missiles are a bit better at tracking their targets than ours now that I paid attention to it. Need to be careful.

"I've a bad feeling about this."

"We'll live through this, Trigger," Clown said. Well, I will, and I have.

"Watch out! We're surrounded!" A great detective work, right there.

"These guys are definitely a step above the last drones." You have no idea, Clown.

"Damn, they're agile. And there's too many of them."

"These guys won't go down easy," Footpad muttered.

I fired at them, taking out two while the rest scatter all the while the Arsenal Bird tried to pelt me with more missiles to help mix things up. Me, because I watch as all the missiles that were being launched heading straight for me as soon as it was launched. That's not nice, Arsenal Bird, and here I thought you were raised better than that.

These missiles, unlike the garbage strapped on my wings act exactly like what a missile should do, persistently chasing its target until it hit something or ran out of fuel. Good thing they still follow the explode-on-contact principle or I might consider feeling threatened.

"Trigger! Missile!" I hear Brownie warned me, the first time she address me since I threatened her.

Just as she said, this oversized tin can has fired even more missiles at me. If I didn't know any better, I would say it's trying to single me out. I dodge them again while cutting down any drones that I can take down.

Man, look at all of these missiles, if there is such a thing as wasting resources then this would be it. Really, if I found out that the million zollar tin can that I pay my taxes for waste this many resources just to take down a single aircraft, I might consider being annoyed about it.

"All aircraft, no change in game plan. Destroy the Arsenal Bird." I knew it.

"We're up against that thing? God help us."

"It's hard enough just keeping up with the drones."

"Golem Squadron, take out big Baby Huey," Knocker ordered. A true leader, this one.

Right, destroying this thing conventionally are clearly not an option right now, so my best bet is to destroy the propellers. Whether what's left of my armament is enough to do it is another matter entirely. Let's start with the main ones.

Thankfully I've positioned myself in a good position before the order came in, now I just need to send one of my missile and… hit the drones?

Hmm, that's not right.

Before my missile can hit its supposed target, one of the drones use its body to intercept the missile, shielding the Arsenal Bird from harm.

This might be a bit more troublesome than I thought. At least now I know that when they say the drones are programmed to do whatever it takes to complete its mission, it include sacrificing itself for the team. Well then, let's see what would happen if I use bullets instead.

Just like before, another drone use itself to protect the Arsenal Bird from damage. However unlike the missiles, the bullets aren't just one shot, and thus it got ripped to shreds as soon as it entered my line of fire. These propellers are quite resilient apparently. Either that, or these Osean-made garbage are just that useless.

"Look at that light from the Arsenal Bird!"

Look at it I did, some sort of halo has formed just above the tin can. What is that, I wonder.

"Skeleton 1! Check six! Commander!"

"They got me!"

"Damn. Skeleton 1 lost. Skeleton 2, take over command." There's the first casualties. Shame, he's a good man I hear.

"Gargoyle Squadron, this is Gargoyle 1. Skeleton Squadron needs help." Ah, worrying about others when he should've worrying about himself… these honourable types never cease to amaze.

"The hell are we supposed to do?!" his wingman said.

"Status?" Knocker asked.

"Verifying the situation," Sky keeper answered. I may be wrong, but I think it's quite obvious that we're losing ground here.

"Golem 2! Missile! Evade!" I hear Boggard warned Brownie.

"Evading!"

I turn just in time to see a missile hit her.

"This is Golem 3. Golem 2 is hit!"

Her inexperience has finally catch up to her, it seems. Of all the time it could happen, it choose now to happen. This is not a desirable situation.

A part of me, the one that I've been ignoring once again advise me to get to her now, and for some reason, I actually unconsciously listen to it until I catch myself. My duty is to complete the objective, not keep her safe. Her survival is her own responsibility, not mine. Clearing my mind, I turn toward the Arsenal Bird once more.

"Status report!" Knocker ordered, an order that went unanswered.

"Shit! Golem 2, do you copy?" She can't be dead, unless the shock do her in.

"This is Golem 2. Instruments still appear to be functioning okay." Well, that's good to hear, though from what I manage to see, she's a bit too damaged to be much use here.

Sadly for every good news, there's always a bad one. This time in the form of losing Skeleton 3. We're really starting to lose ground here.

"They just keep coming! What's the plan?"

"Where's that report?" Knocker asked, more forcefully this time.

"Continue to maintain air superiority," the Fs at HQ finally answered.

"HQ, what's happening?" Sky Keeper asked.

"Sky Keeper, I repeat, maintain air superiority," he repeated, earning some cry of disapproval from the rest. Maintain air superiority… easy for them to say. They're not the ones who have to risk their lives for this pointless mission.

I cut through the swarm. I don't know whether I can destroy it right now, but I can certainly reduce its threat level by destroying the launchers. If they're gone, then it only a matter of destroying the UAVs.

With these drones, missiles, and propellers getting in the way, it's not an easy task to get a clear shot at it. I need to get close, as close as I can to prevent these flies from getting in the way.

Get closer I did, dodging anything that come my way until I get too close, some might say. Lose focus and these propellers will rip my wings off.

Heather suddenly warned me of incoming missiles from my six. Farbanti had taught me that the missiles the Eruseans use are just like Osea's only with slightly better homing capability, they can't differentiate between a friendly and a bogey, maybe I can use that to my advantage.

After I destroy one of its launcher, I quickly positioned myself just in front of the main propeller that I have shot up. Now this is a dangerous thing to do, but if it works then it will be worth it. Thankfully it worked and I break off as soon as it did.

"Nice work, Mage 2! Keep it up!" Sky Keeper said.

I turn back around to try another attack, while updating myself about the situation. I hear Clown… arguing from the sound of it, with the drones with Knocker berate him about it soon after. The rest aren't in a good condition either. Everyone either panicking or trying to calm the panicked down. In a good situation, we are not.

The warning alarm has been going without stopping for a while now, with missile alert blaring every few seconds, sometimes for a good while before it stopped and switch back to warning me of the threats around me. It's fine, they can waste their ammo all they like.

I took position for another attack and then another until I successfully destroy all the launchers and disabled both of the main propellers. Huh, guess I can take it down after all. Guess it's time for the sub propellers. I disabled one of them, just a bit more and this million zollar flying trash can will turn into a million zollar grounded trash can.

"Come on, Mage 2! Just a bit more!" someone said. I'm too focused on both trying to bring this thing down and avoiding getting shot down to recognise who it was, though it sounds feminine.

I disabled another one. One might think it should've been enough but apparently not. Before I can hit the other propellers however, the halo above the tin can suddenly expand and some kind of a force field generated from it, enveloping the Arsenal Bird. A force field that I narrowly dodged. The same cannot be said for Skeleton 2 and 4.

"Skeleton Squadron is down. We've had too many losses," Sky Keeper said.

So it's lethal in nature then. I fired a missile at it, to no avail. The force field protect the Arsenal Bird completely. Well, maybe a continuous attack will break it but I've waste ammo as it is. I'm not even sure how much I got left.

"Nothing's hitting it! We can't shoot it down!" Footpad exclaimed.

"Dammit, we're so close…" Boggard said. Guess all we can do now is dancing with these flies then.

"All squadrons, command has ordered a complete withdrawal. Leave the operation area immediately." Those Fs…

"Brilliant observation! If they'd noticed earlier, more of us would've survived to hear it!" Gargoyle 1 said. Heh, he's not bad for an honourable-kind.

"Save your chatter for the debriefing," Sky Keeper retorted.

"Golem and Mage Squadron. Give our allies some time to escape." Of course it would be us that have to be the rear guard.

"Wilco. But Golem 2's hit. Gotta send 'er back," Knocker said.

The ignored part of me once again said that I should stick with her. Now I know why I ignored it, it doesn't know when to shut up.

Stick with her… like it would help salvaging the situation. Why would I do that anyway? She's lucked out enough as it is in my opinion since she doesn't need to risk her life any further.

"Let's get dirty, Trigger," Clown said.

"Shoot down those UAVs. Don't let them touch any friendlies." There's the order.

I scan my surroundings. There's only about a quarter of us left out of the original numbers. Didn't realise we've lost so many.

I look at Brownie, who for some reason hasn't made any move to leave. Don't tell me she's planning to stay in that condition.

"Golem 2, head back to base," Knocker ordered.

"Gargoyle 1, escort Golem 2," Sky Keeper said. Man, leaving with a personal escort even, and ignored part said I should stick with her.

"Continuing the mission. Still got my wings." She got a death wish?

"Trigger doesn't need to fill in for me. I'm back and I—"

"You won't make any difference up here. Get back to base and cool your head," Knocker ordered again. Thank goodness, someone with a common sense.

"…Copy that! Returning home," she said. Finally, hopefully her departure will shut ignored part up.

I face the swarm in front of me. Need to be quick, these guys don't get tired.

"Let Golem and Mage Squadrons handle it. They'll pull through."

"Get your asses out!"

I prioritise those that are harassing Gargoyle first, careful not to use up to much ammo to bring these UAVs down.

"That's it Trigger! They're machines! Don't show 'em any mercy," Clown said.

"Thank god the Hotshot is here, we just might make it out," someone said.

"Don't look back. Just have faith."

I took a glance at the Arsenal Bird. That tin can is slowly leaving the area. If only I can make that force field disappear. Before the end of this war, I will bring you down, along with you twin, you just wait.

"Retreating aircraft, leave the AO. Allies will hold off pursuit. Golem Squadron, Mage Squadron. Hang in there and come back safe."

"Thatta boy, Mage 2. Just keep firing," Knocker said.

"Mage Squadron, you're going toe to toe with the UAVs. Good work," Sky Keeper praised us.

"More UAVs spotted! They might cut off our allies retreat!" he said soon after. Well, can't let that happen, can we?

"My status is fine. Affirmative," a voice said. It comes from chatterbox. An enemy? Though they're all dead or retreat by now. Strange, I feel like something is weighing me down all of a sudden when I hear that voice. What's this feeling, I wonder?

"Golem and Mage, we owe you a debt, and we'll pay it."

"A few seconds could mean life and death for 'em. Hurry up.

"I know. All we can do is fly away as fast as we can." That's considerate of them.

"This is Gargoyle 1. Leaving operation airspace with Golem 2."

"Retreating aircrafts, prepare for combat! It's a bogey! Gargoyle 1, Golem 2! Engage now! Attack!" What? Brownie's damaged, he can't order her to fight. Many of these retreating allies that are more suited for the task.

"One bandit! Su-30!"

"Gargoyle 1 caution! Missile!" That doesn't sound good.

"He's fast! It's like he—"

"Sky Keeper. Gargoyle 1 lost."

"What the hell…?" What indeed.

"Golem 2, status report!"

I can hear Brownie struggling against her opponent. Of course she would, if there is one thing that I learned from last week, is that flying an aircraft that is not in a prime condition is an easy way to get yourself killed.

"Just talk to me!" Sky Keeper said.

"I'm against… an Su-30! Orange wingtips!" Orange wingtips? I seem to remember they are usually used a sign of a test aircraft, but then again it usually just bright colouring in general instead of just orange. Maybe it was a personal paint job? An ace then?

"I can't shake it off. It's matching me move for move!" Not an impressive feat that, matching the move of a damaged plane.

Once again, like a particularly annoying fly, the silly part of me said that I must say f to the order and come to her aid. You're starting to test my patience, silly part of me.

"Golem 2, stop dogfighting and run!" Knocker ordered.

I took out more of these UAVs. Tin cans don't know when to quit, it seems. These guys are really the very picture of persistence, it's a shame they're so persistent that they phased out keeping an eye on their surroundings in favour of staying right behind their prey.

"Mage 2, UAV down. Keep it up, buddy," Sky keeper said.

"Hell of a good job, Mage 2. We want as many guys out here as possible."

"I'm grateful you're around!"

"Fort Grays aircraft, we'll let you take it easy next time."

It's strange, we're just a step away from completing the objective and yet it doesn't feel like it. Instead, I feel weighed down even more. Why, I wonder?

I check my radar, a single dot is dancing around with Brownie. She did a good job staying alive in that state. Either that, or the enemy is just bad, or being cruel.

"I'm dead meat," she said, voice starting to break. That's not good.

"I don't get it. Why isn't it opening fire?" Cruel then.

"I'm scared! I'm scared!" I hear her cry. This is definitely not good.

"This is not good," Clown said, agreeing with me.

"Brownie, break off!" Knocker ordered her again.

Ignored part once again said I must go to her, basically ordering me at this point. What am I supposed to do? If I go to her then I'll disobey my order and the mission might fail, but then again Clown and the rest of Golem might be more capable in completing the objective than I thought.

But what if they aren't?

I've seen how they deal with these UAVs, the best they can do is distracting them from the others. If I were to leave, I might jeopardise the mission. Even if it's not important, which it is, it also means I'll risk lives, more than one girl's life. A girl that I know and though I never said it, trust. A girl that I consider my family. Am I going to risk the lives of strangers that I didn't know about for her? Or am I going to risk her for the sake of these strangers?

"Golem 2, what's your status?" Knocker asked a question that went unanswered.

"Status report!" He asked again.

"He's a predator. The weak get eaten," Brownie said, already losing any composure she had left at this point.

"Golem 2, get a hold of yourself! Get away from the enemy!"

"Mage 2! Support!" I hear her begging me for help.

…I'm sorry, Vic.

"Somebody! Support!" A static ended her words.

"Bandit is down," the unknown voice said again.

"Golem 2… lost."

"Shit!"

Another swarm of UAVs is approaching our position. How many of these things are there? Not important, someone needs to take them on and it won't be Clown or what's left of Golem.

I blitz around, even the most intelligent of beings can be outwitted and these guys are only said to be intelligent.

"Mage 2 is taking on multiple UAVs!"

"He got them at bay. We owe him one."

One by one, I shoot them down. Some of them are starting to retreat just like our forces, while the rest served as a rear guard. A good effort, but ultimately futile, just like this mission.

"All UAVs have been splashed," Sky Keeper confirming our success.

"Sky Keeper, where's the one that got Brownie?" Knocker asked.

"Afraid he's long gone by now. Sorry." Not only cruel but a coward then.

"Golem Squadron, Mage Squadron, withdraw."

* * *

**Fort Grays Air Base, Southeast Usea**

"I knew you'd be back. Stand by for further orders. Be ready for your next sortie," Control Tower said. I parked my jet into its home after I've been cleared.

When I take good look at it, I admit I'm surprised. I'm surprised because after everything it still in a relatively good condition. Not even a scratch are to be seen on its body. To be honest, I was expecting it to be full of holes at least. Guess I was better than I thought.

In fact the only real thing to note was how many rounds I have left, or rather how few. A second longer and I'll be defenceless back there. Good thing it ended when it did.

"Hey, uh, Second Lieutenant." I was brought back from my line of thought when the Chief called me.

"…Uh, I just… wanted to say... that we're sorry, for your loss. We heard about—" I raised my hand to silenced him and give him a nod. I know what they're trying to do and I appreciate it, but ultimately it's unnecessary.

I left the hangar afterward. There's still a debriefing to do. I can think about today later, when I'm free from anyone.

"…I said what I had to say." I hear Knocker said. I glanced at where he is, talking with Clown inside his hangar.

"About what?" Clown asked with a hint of anger in his voice, I noted.

"Not a girl who'd retreat. Just not in her DNA."

"That was the right decision at the time."

"…No. I should've never let a fledgling like her out of my reach to begin with," he said.

I left the area before they realised I've been listening in. Didn't know Clown care about Brownie.

Some tried to offer me their condolences. I pay no attention to them. I suffered a great loss today, but this isn't the first time I lose someone and it won't be the last. That is if she's actually dead. Who knows, maybe she managed to bail out.

When I reached my destination, I see that I'm not the first there. Silence dominates the room, a first for that. Well, I suppose a defeat aren't a particularly pleasant thing to talk about.

I feel the Base Commander's gaze on me the moment I was within his view. Got something to say, it seems.

I took a seat at my usual spot, the Emperor's gaze never left me. I almost wondered why the seat beside me is empty before I remember what happened earlier today. Before long, the rest of the supposed attendants entered the room.

"Unfortunately, the two-front offensive was a failure." Really now? For such a well-thought plan to fail, how unfortunate.

"The aircraft carrier Kestrel II was sunk during the attack on Farbanti. Carrier-borne aircraft mistakenly bombed urban areas, this turned public opinion in even more neutral countries against us." Well, that sucks. Not only I lost my chance of seeing the carrier on duty, but everyone see Osea as an even bigger villain now. Some people just can't seem to learn from their past mistakes, it seems.

"Now I know what you're going to ask. Unfortunately, we can't expend any resources to search for survivors right not. Even if we received any distress signal, Command has stated that it's too risky to mount a rescue due to the Erusean forces surrounding the area." Figures. So much for nobody gets left behind.

"We're fortunate we have a few extraordinary fighters among our ranks. If it weren't for them, many of us wouldn't have made it home. Still, the situation is grim. Our forces losses is heavy today in overall and we have precious little time. We have to get to the space elevator somehow." That's not really us mooks responsibility to figure out, this one think. As we're often reminded, we're too stupid to think for ourselves.

We were dismissed afterward. Strange, for some reason I feel somewhat heavy when I realised I've been sitting by myself.

"Trigger, hold a moment," the Base Commander called me when I was about to exit the room.

I turn around and saw him getting closer with a guilty expression on his face. He has something to say after all, it seems. He waited until the room is vacant until he speak.

"How're you feeling?" Ah, I see what he is trying to do. That's nice of him, not many superiors are this willing to set aside some of their time checking up on a pawn like this.

"Look, about Brownie… I know there's a chance she's still alive, but until—" I raised my hand to cut him off.

I'm not going to say it out loud, but I count him among the better kind of superiors that I've served under. Better to stop him now before he gave me some nonsense excuse that will make me consider counting him out of it. It's not really his fault that Brownie has to fend for herself out there if she's still alive anyway. He may be the ruler of this base but in the end he's not the one that has the final say in matters, especially with all the micromanaging headquarters so fond of.

"All right, just remember that we take care of our own. You need anything just let me know." Take care of our own… as long as they're Osean and are of Osean descent and still needed is the unspoken and often unknown part of that sentence. Silly Emperor for thinking upstairs will do anything for me.

Well, who am I to point out the flaw in someone's believe. So to keep this short, I nodded.

"I'll make sure you get at least a medal for what you did today," he said as he pat me on the shoulder. He then left me on my own.

I admit, it took every part of my being not to laugh when he said that. A medal for risking my life protecting allies? I didn't even get a thanks for preventing an open season on Osea, unless swindling a pay is their secret way to say thank you. Well, if he thinks he can convince the Cs up top to give me one, then who am I to discourage him.

I left the room after I'm sure the coast is clear. You'd think that listening to people saying basically the same thing would be irritating. And you'd be right.

I take the long way around to reach my castle to avoid these overfriendly creatures that are infesting the island. I'm worried that I'll run into some of the even kinder ones, they might try to actually do something more than just expressing their sympathy, like trying to be a therapist or something. I have enough experience to know that it's a possibility and that the best course of action for dealing with them is by avoiding them entirely.

When I reached my room, I saw Knocker waiting for me by the door. He scratch his head when he saw me.

"Hey, so, uh, Brownie is…" he trailed off, looking a bit unsure.

These people, they act like I was falling apart or something. Is it because of my age? Or is there something else that cause them to act like this? Could it be that Brownie force them to act like this in case something were to happen to her? Always a possibility, that one.

"Anyway, someone should take care of her things and I figured that, uh…" Leave it to the Oseans to treat their guardians as a disposable, easy to replace red-shirts.

I give him a nod. I know what he wanted to say. People tend to prefer their stuff be taken care of by those they knew anyway.

"Right, I'll leave it to you then. And uh, sorry—" I raised my hand again to shut him up. Hope I don't have to do this too often, I can't maintain my patience forever.

I head to Brownie's space. This is the first time I come here so I admit, I got lost for a while until one of her neighbour who has seen me aimlessly wandered around point me to the right direction, with an additional show of sympathy obviously.

I feel heavy all of a sudden when I entered her room. Probably just the atmosphere. Her things are few in numbers, to my surprise. I remember when back at Heierlark, she brought so many stuff I thought she planned to move in permanently. Let's see, maybe there's something here that I could use.

Unfortunately no, except for some writing tools there's not much to talk about except for this picture here. It was the picture taken by Uncle just before the YAP officially started, from the looks of it. She's still has that sentimental streak, it seems. Hmm, something's not right with the frame. After a bit of a scan, I figured that a part of it has been hollowed out, a key is hidden within. What's this for, I wonder.

I took a sniff at it, it smell will lead me to the lock it paired up with. I cleaned up a bit first before I follow the scent. I follow it, ignoring everything. It leads to the hill, it seems.

The scent eventually leads me to a small pile of rocks oozing with her scent. This is new, what she's trying to hide, I wonder.

I dug it to find a book hidden under a sheet metal. A diary, perhaps? Hmm, it looks new, as new as a diary can be when it was kept in this condition anyway.

I check to see if the key fits in the lock. Perfect. Compared to my journal, it was thin. I don't remember her keeping one of these before. Either she only started writing recently or she's sneakier than I thought.

I almost opened it before I catch myself. She put a lock on it for a reason. Like I've said, if I get to keep secrets, why can't she?

I slip the lock inside the book and then put them in my pocket. Good thing I found it or it will stay here forever, or until some nosy creature stumble into it.

I start packing up her things, but stopped when it's time to put the diary in. I rip a paper off one of her notebook. Need to put a warning on it in the event the recipient gets curious or some Fs stole it.

Well, that's all of them. I decide to sit there for a while before turning them in. I look around the room, it's quite surprising that this is her room. It lacks the usual flair she tend to decorate her rooms with. Still, her scent is still fresh enough to assure me that this is her room. Can't believe it will be a while before I can smell it from its source again, provided she's not dead already.

The thought has been nagging me for quite some time now, which is surprising because it shouldn't be. It's not my fault if she's dead. I followed orders, I did what's need to be done. If it fails to help in ensuring her survival then there's nothing I can do. What, am I supposed to jeopardise the mission just to save her? The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. By that logic, prioritising the mission over her is the right thing to do.

But if that's true then why do I feel like I've made a terrible mistake?

I stood up and grab Brownie's belonging, time to send them home. The question lingered in my mind even after I've reached my room.

Why do I feel that when I was doing the right thing? Is it perhaps because saving her really was the right thing to do like my ignored part said? No it can't be true. Following order is always the right thing to do, what happened to Big Brother proved that.

Why do I feel that then, if I'm not wrong?

You know what, it happens. Brownie's not here anymore and the operation is a failure, there's nothing I can do to change that except maybe by creating a time machine, which I won't. Better to update the journal entries while the memory is still fresh rather than moping about it like some bleeding hearts.

Updating the journal I did, starting with the Arsenal Bird. Since nobody have warned us about that oversized tin can, then I'll assume we're the first to ever take one on. I guess it's a good thing we faced it then when we've prepared to face a large force than later under a less favourable circumstances. It really served as quite the boon for the Eruseans. With that many high-quality missiles, it can basically tore through the battlefield easily and its APS will ensure it stays protected, allowing go about its business without interference while the drones it carried around kill everything in sight. I've heard about the active protection system before but to see it for myself is quite the experience indeed. At least now I know how lethal it is.

But there's one ability that I didn't see while I fight it back there, its self-repair ability. From what I've learned, it capable of repairing itself without outside help, negating the need to dock for repair. I've cause damage to it, but even when it ran, the damage's still there, unrepaired.

Maybe I should've accept that peace-lover offer to learn about that tin can myself. That thing was designed and built after both Uncle and Big Brother left their trade so they don't really have much about it, silly me for thinking that's enough.

The second is that pilot, the one that shot down Brownie. Based on the limited information that I got, it's possible he's a male, or a female that masks her voice. Either way he's sounds old, indicating a possible vast experience, or luck. He could possibly be an ace, but if that's true then he would've take us on instead of just ambushing Gargoyle 1 and toying with Brownie. Although, it's possible that he's just the cowardly types.

I've ran into them before, aces that earned their status but in actuality are complete cowards. Kill-stealing glory-hounds, or opportunists that fight only when there's no actual danger to be faced. An unfortunate consequence of judging whether someone's an ace or not by their kills instead of skills. But none of them are Eruseans. If this one is truly the cowardly types then it will be a first for me.

But orange colour… that usually means experimental. That would've explain the hasty retreat. But what test did he do? How an Su-30 would fare against a wounded enemy? That doesn't seem like a good use of everyone's time. Sadly if this true then the only way I can learn more is by running into them again, which I doubt will happen any time soon.

Now for the last one, Brownie. I open her entry, one of the first that I've written. It's been a while since the last time I check on it that I don't even remember I've put her picture in it. When was the last time I read it? Must be before Heierlark. I look at the picture. It shows her when she don't even know how fighter jets works. You'd think when you look at the picture she would've led a happy and peaceful life away from combat when she grew up, sadly you'd be wrong.

Ah, but I'm not opening her entry for reminiscing but to update it. What should I write… with how things are going, I'm not sure how much her chance of survival are. There are several possibility here.

Maybe she gets lucky and manage to evade the Eruseans. Maybe she got captured and are thrown into a POW camp. Maybe the Eruseans are feeling merciful and simply released into the wild.

Or maybe she's not lucky and failed to eject, or manage to evade her aircraft destruction but got captured and summarily executed. She's lucky if that's all that happens to her if the Eruseans aren't feeling merciful. I've seen how deep someone can go when they let their emotions dictate their actions.

As I thought of that, that heavy feeling returned. Unpleasant thoughts filling my mind, clouding it. But as fast as they appeared, they disappear, a testament to years of dealing with that sort of nonsense.

Still, that heavy feeling lingered, distracting me enough to allow my ignored part to be free and blame me for what happened to her.

Why would I blame myself? Whatever that happen to her is not my fault. The only one at fault here is her for not being good enough, not me. Not me...

I close my journal and get on my bed. I don't feel like doing anything all of sudden.


	8. The Slippery Slope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat.**

* * *

"_Explain. Now."_

_Today was almost perfect. Just this morning, Big Sister said that she, along with Vic, Aunt, and Uncle would be going for something. Not sure what, I don't really pay attention when I was told. What I paid attention to is the fact that me and Big Brother will have the house to ourselves, which means we can do whatever we wanted without anyone interrupting us with their talk about safety and all that fun stuff. It almost too good to be true._

_As it turns out, it really are too good to be true._

_Apparently in the short span of time between them leaving and arriving at where they were, Big Sister has developed some sort of psychic power. She sensed that we're up to something she'd disapprove of, which include quite a lot of things, and decided to head back, just in time to catch us in the act._

_Usually whenever she caught us, it was because we failed to hide the evidences in time, thus we've known beforehand that we're doomed. Now however, her sudden reappearance really did caught us by surprise. One thing let to another and now we don't have a car anymore._

"_In my defence, it only happened because you surprised us by coming back so early," Big Brother tried to justify our actions._

"_It doesn't matter if you didn't try to blow yourself up!"_

"_Now that is just wrong. You know I'm not doing that."_

"_Of course, sorry, you're trying to blow yourself up, our home, AND Axel! Did you even think about him?! You're lucky we only lost our car!"_

"_Well, it's about time we get rid of it anyway so…"_

"_Oh, just shut up," she shut him up. She then turn to me._

"_Axel, are you okay?" she asked._

"_Good enough," I said._

"_Thank goodness."_

"_Big Brother wasn't the only one at fault, Big Sister," I told her. While the lost of our vehicle was his doing due to him failing to control himself, I'm at fault for the mess as a whole._

"_Maybe not, but being the adult, he should've known better," she said._

"_This is my idea, though."_

"_Oh… oh, I see." She turn to Big Brother, who gives her a reluctant nod._

"_All right then. I guess today can served as a lesson for you. Don't do it again, okay?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's dangerous, and this is not a place to do that sort of thing."_

"_Big Brother said it's okay."_

"_Did he now?" she asked, turning to look at the nervous-looking adult in question again. "Well, he's wrong. Next time, please tell me if you want to do something like this and we'll do it properly, deal?" I don't remember she has any aptitude in this sort of thing, but I guess it's fine._

"_Sure." She gives me an approving nod._

"_Right, now why don't you and Victoria go upstairs play games or something."_

"_What about the mess?"_

"_This 'responsible' adult here will takes care of it," she said, pointing at Big Brother._

"_Not fair! How come I'm the__—__"_

"_Another word and you're sleeping in the garden." That shut him up quickly._

_Regardless of what she said, I have a hand in causing this mess. I have a responsibility to sort things out, and I don't like skipping out on my responsibilities. Need to set an example for my future self after all._

"_Come on, I'm itching for some eldritch horror right now," Vic said, dragging me to the stairs._

"_Thought you scared of that sort of thing."_

"_I respect it. Besides that's why you're here."_

"_To take the brunt for you?"_

"_To help me deal with it," she said, adding pressure to her words._

_I look back to the pair we left behind. The male of the two is currently cowering under the gaze of his better half. I suppose I can come back later after Vic is satisfied enough to leave me be, I'm sure there's still some stuff to clean up by then._

* * *

**Fort Grays Air Base, Southeast Usea**

**6 June 2019**

**Trigger**

"Remember, your job is to get in and then secure the landing zone. No heroics until we're in the scene, got it?" Knocker ordered. I nodded. Even without his order, I wouldn't bother myself with dying for this mission.

It's been a week since Chopinburg. Except for the occasional condolences, things have been going back to normal around here. Well, as far as I can tell anyway. Mage and occasionally Golem were back to being used to deal with undesirable problems, including anything Arsenal Birds related. The Cs up top are still convinced that one can miraculously overcome anything like in those fairy tales if one willed it enough, it seems.

So yep, just another day at the office, until today.

Command has received intel about a supposed VIP that needs to be rescued whatever the cost. The supposed hero of the Circum-Pacific War himself, Vincent Harling.

Hero… well, if that's what people see him as, who am I to judge, though they better not expect me to kiss the dirt he walked on like they did. I have better things to do than living in dreamland.

They said he along with an officer accompanying him are still in the space elevator playing hide-and-seek with the Erusean Forces in the area. Playing for about a half-month. Either they're really good at hiding or the Eruseans stationed there are bad, purposely ignoring them, or so few that one can easily weave through their spotty defences. The place is big enough to help in that sort of thing, if I remember correctly.

So we've been ordered to go in and get him out. Someone would go through the radar network set up around the lighthouse and secure the area. The rest of the forces would later go in themselves along with the rescue team and assist the unfortunate soul heading up the mission.

Obviously that unfortunate is me.

I admit, when they say I'll be transferred to the peacekeeping force, a tiny part of me thought there won't be any solo flight like this. No more risking my life carrying out hare-brained plan for the sake of people that I don't care about. But as it turned out, being in the PKF means I do basically the same thing with the only real difference is who I kill for.

Then again, most of IUN interests are conveniently similar to Osea, so I guess the real difference being whether I'm doing Osea's bidding directly or not.

Well, at least this time they tried not to make it obvious that I'll be the one that have to get everything done by giving me allies and such. And they're kind enough not to force me to figure things out myself by immediately throw everything to my face, instead lulling me into believing that I won't be the one to carry all the burden by giving excuses and all that fun stuff before dropping the task on me.

Of course, there's also the possibility that they're more glory-thirsty than I thought. But that's none of my concern really.

I head to the hangar, with Clown accompanying me. Without Brownie to keep an eye on me, Knocker has put the responsibility on him, it seems. Either that or he's doing it out of the goodness of his heart. Either way, I appreciate it. But it's unnecessary a week ago, it's no different now.

I look at the hangar that used to be Brownie's when I passed it. It's been empty until three days ago when her replacement takes the place for himself. Now it's filled with another shornet just like when Brownie is still around, only unlike back then this one actually comes with a WSO. I know nothing about these new additions to Golem except that they're male and I don't care to find out more. If not for Brownie, I won't bother getting to know even Clown.

I was about to focus back to the path in front of me when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

A girl, most likely no more than twelve stood behind us a distance away. That alone is enough of an oddity, what with the fact that there aren't any little girl in the base up until this point as far as I know, but she also covered from head to toe in red, blood.

I whirled around, only to find she's no longer there. Odd, I'm sure she's there. It can't be my imagination, it would be more awesome than that if it was.

"You're all right there, Trigger?" Clown asked.

I turn to him and then to the surrounding area, she's nowhere to be seen. Either she's that fast or I really just imagining it. No one seem to see her as well, or act like they didn't saw her. A little girl drenched in blood that smile as if nothing happened is not exactly an everyday sight and not a sight someone wanted in their memory, I heard.

While I'm not a stranger to that sort of sight, I never saw one inside a bustling base like this. Usually it would be inside a battle-torn civilian area, except for that one time I have to go to a supposedly abandoned base in the middle of nowhere.

Guess it doesn't matter now. She's gone and I've wasted enough time on the ground as it is. A second is all it takes for someone to coincidentally look at the VIPs and shoot them dead.

I ask for anti-air weaponry again for this mission. While it's true I'll be targeting ground targets initially, we'll be deep inside the the Giant Twin's killing zone and I'll be on my own for a while. I'd rather be prepared for them.

"Hey, pilot! Wait up! Wait a second!" I hear someone called. I initially thought the person called for someone else until Chief tap me on the shoulder and point me at the caller.

I do a quick scan on him. I don't recognise him but from his gears, I deduced that he must be one of the marines that I will secure the LZ for.

"Uhh, Second Lieutenant Axel Pégoud?" he asked. I nodded.

"I got a message for you." He handed me a letter, a plain looking letter.

"We're counting on you out there." With his task taken care of, he left to rejoin with his squad most likely.

I open the letter and immediately regret it. Love Guru… on one hand it's good to know that they're still in one piece, on the other hand, he's still as childish as ever, him and his company. Guess it's foolish of me to think they've grown up. Good thing Brownie's not here to see this or I'll be in a serious trouble. Heh, those Fs…

As much as I wanted to stay, and order has been issued and I must heed it. I climbed into the cockpit and prepare to take off.

Strange, I seem to remember being told that our resources were so thin that we can't afford to waste them to perform a rescue of any kind. And yet here we are, wasting resources to perform a rescue.

I suppose when they said that, they didn't include the goodies set aside in the event it's some known figure that needs saving.

Haah, I was hoping I would be free since it's her birthday today. Guess I can celebrate later, she would scold me for putting her birthday over doing something like this anyway.

This better not be a waste of time.

* * *

**Gunther Bay, Southwest Usea**

"Entering operation area. Imposing radio silence. We'll radio you, but you are not permitted to make contact." As if I would. Shame they're still allowed to contact me.

"If you're spotted, the mission is over. Stay out of enemy radar. Use of weaponry is also strictly forbidden." These guys… I know what I'm doing, get off my case.

"Okay, you're heading up the Harling rescue mission. The success of this mission depends on you. Good luck." Finally, silence. I was hoping it will be quiet from the start but I guess better late than never.

I check my radar and the surrounding area to plan my route. Clouds all over the shop. From here it seems like I could bypass the radar network almost entirely if I make good use of them. However, I personally not sure how good this net at catching a stray fish are. I've been assured that they couldn't see through clouds but I've been assured of many things in the past, many of them turned out to be nothing but sweet lies. Those clouds might not be as full as they look anyway, so I'm not going to risk it.

I'm surprised the Eruseans leave such a hole through all of these, and how that hole conveniently leads straight toward the one thing they're set up for in the first place. It was as if they wanted someone to past through and give them a bad day. Though of course it could very well be the reason. Not sure what doing so will achieve but who am I to question their line of thinking.

I lower my altitude. They doesn't seem to have any traditional sensors set up to help tighten the security, and no patrol in sight either. Seems they have such a faith in their radar network that they don't see the need to add more additions to make the area more secure. Can't blame them, we're quite deep into their territory, I wouldn't be surprised if they thought the Oseans wouldn't risk launching an attack this far.

I look down below me. Been a while since the last time I get to enjoy a forest like this. I'm too busy back at Chopinburg to enjoy the scenery and I doubt I'll enjoy it anymore if I were to go back considering my history with the place. When was the last time I take a calming stroll through one? Must be before that day…

I take a turn and look up to see the lighthouse at the distance. The 'gateway to mankind's future' or something along the line they called it, standing tall as high as one can see. Many people that I care about love that thing, Brownie included. I'm not sure whether I share the same sentiment or not but I know it's important, for us.

"Trigger, you're a third of the way to the rendezvous point. Good job, but stay focused," Sky Keeper said. I lower my altitude even more, causing Heather to nag me about my less than safe decision.

I fly past some buildings, either no one's there, they've bad eyesight, or don't care. I look back to the space elevator, with the setting sun behind it and the emerald water around it, it's quite the sight, though it's not really my thing, I'm more of a land-lover after all. If she were here though, she would absolutely love it. She used to adore this sort of thing.

"Trigger, you got two directions you can take up here. Just go with your gut. Don't worry. We're watching over you," Sky Keeper said again.

I check my radar. Left and right. The left seems to provide cloud cover thick enough to slip through the network unnoticed, while the right require going the long way around but provide a clearer path. Hmm…

I wanted to enjoy the sight a bit more, I have a feeling I won't be seeing something like this for a while after this. There's only so much mayhem one can see before growing bored of it.

I turn chatterbox on, the Eruseans doesn't seem to realise I'm here yet. Or they did and purposely act like they don't to lure me in. Hmm, someone's coming home. Heh, they'll be in for a nasty surprise if they go through here.

"You're making good progress, Trigger. You are currently halfway to your rendezvous point." Good to know.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie. It's just going to be you and your radar out there." And Heather too, can't forget about her.

"Just know you've got a bunch of people pulling for ya. And I'm one of them," he said. That's nice of them, usually people would rather skin me. Sadly, rooting for me is inadvisable unless they're okay with being let down.

"You're three-fourths of the way. Been a long flight, but you're nearly home," Sky Keeper notify me again.

"Harling… is still the president in my eyes," he said.

"He ended the war, built the space elevator, and launched a spaceship from it." Ended the war… that's a bit much, but I guess it's not surprising he'd think that way. The space elevator though… guess it's not my place to question the true mastermind's line of thinking.

"Despite his success, he remained a humble hero." More worship… this better not go on for too long.

"I'll do my best to save him. Lend me a hand, Trigger." I'll help rescue him but that's it. Nothing against the old pacifist, but I have little patience for moral enforcers.

"Rendezvous point dead ahead. Hang in there."

Now from here, I have three holes I can go through. Well, the closest one is good enough, I'll take that. I hear Sky Keeper let out a sigh of relief.

"Trigger, the first stage of the mission is clear. Don't celebrate yet. The real fight's about to get started." How much I hope I didn't slack off on my little project, I would be able to do this while listening to a good tune right now. Maybe next time.

"Radio silence is now lifted. The auxiliary craft will be arriving shortly." Good to know.

"Destroy the anti-air around the space elevator. We're securing Sea Goblin's landing zone."

"It's the Hound! Fire all the guns now!"

SAMs and AA guns, nothing new here. Better to take care of them fast before they can retaliate, starting with the missile launchers.

"All SAM sites down. There are still AA guns. Destroy them and secure the LZ," Sky Keeper ordered.

I flew under the pillars, these bullets won't be able to cause much damage to this fancy building, might as well use it to my advantage.

The guys down below never seen an aircraft do this sort of thing, it seems. Their shouts are somewhat deafening.

"All anti-air guns destroyed! The landing zone is secure. Sea Goblin, you are cleared to land," Sky Keeper said after I took out the last of the guns.

"Roger! Rendezvous point in sight. We're almost there," they said.

"Trigger, sorry 'bout the wait. Cavalry's here," Clown said over the radio. Here they come.

"Golem Squadron, Trigger just jumped through the fire. Now it's our turn," Knocker ordered his squadron.

"Understood," Footpad answered.

"Gargoyle Squadron, stay focused. You all know your jobs," I hear the new Gargoyle 1 said over the radio. I almost feel sorry for Gargoyle, having some fop straight from Osea as a replacement for their late leader.

To be honest, I'm not sure this is a good idea. We may caught them off-guard but we're still deep behind enemy territory. An enemy that is known for their rather quick reaction and since the rest of the forces decided to fly straight through the network instead of at least try to follow my path, they know I'm not alone.

Unless of course, the Eruseans decided to turn the radar network off when they realised I've slipped through them. I would say it sounds a bit silly but I've seen people do stranger things.

Well, it's not really something that I should concerned myself with. I'll just try to keep the airspace secure as planned.

I check my radar, some dots have appeared over Selatapura harbour. Better clear them out. They could be container drones.

"Multiple bandits over Selatapura harbor! They're container-launched UAVs." Heh, called it.

"Sea Goblin here. Going up to meet our two VIPs"

"The rescue craft's tagged on. Initiate." Time to destroy everything.

"Rescue craft on the ground is defenceless. Golem and Mage, destroy all hostiles. Gargoyle will stand by near the space elevator!" And there's the order. I hear Clown took a long breath and Knocker assuring Golem 2.

"It's been a long journey, but you're on the home stretch," Clown said. Did he just tried to assure me? That's nice of him.

"This is Sea Goblin! Heading over to the ex-prez's location now. Run for the container." So far so good.

"Ambush!" Or not.

"Fire from the far shore! They're targeting us! Get behind the chopper!"

"Return fire! Sierra 2, hold position!"

"We're cut off!" Sounds pretty bad down there.

"Taking fire! We're pinned down!"

"Shoot back!"

"Ex-prez identified! Behind the gantry crane!"

"Mr. Harling! Stay right there!

I hear one of the goblins went down, and then another. That was quick, guess this is not a good idea after all.

"Sea Goblin! All survivors! Respond! Is Mr. Harling alive?" Sky Keeper asked.

"They got the chopper and Sierra 2!" That's not good. How are they supposed to go home, I ask?

"That was thermobaric!"

I hear them announcing another rocket strike and then more static. There goes the rescue force. How are we supposed to complete the mission now, I wonder?

"This is Colonel Johnson. Do you copy? I am with President Harling. Rescue unit down, along with the soldier who had this radio. I will get Mr. Harling out of here," a new voice said over the radio. Sounds like he's a big supporter of Harling like Sky Keeper. That will be a boon here.

"Sir, we feel the same way. We'll figure something out," Sky Keeper said.

"We found an Erusean transport craft. Its engines are on." Convenient. Too convenient, some might say.

"I heard you were in the air force, Colonel. Can you fly?"

"Better than Mr. Harling."

"It'll do." It has to be, really.

"All squadrons, be advised. The call sign is Mother Goose One. I've sent the information via the data link." Mother Goose One… where did I hear that call sign before?

"Mother Goose One? That's the best you can come up with?" Heh, humour under fire. This guy just earned a bit of my respect.

I take out everything that I can destroy, including some Eagle that entered the area from nowhere for some reason. We don't really have time to play around. Who knows, maybe the Eruseans will send the Arsenal Bird to swat us down. They've been doing it a lot these days, why stop now? I hear Clown chuckle.

"You inspire me, Trigger. I learned how to deal with these guys by watching you." Okay, I guess.

"All UAVs have been splashed!" Sky Keeper said after I shoot down the last of the 99s.

"All aircraft, Former President Harling's transport is ready to take off." About time.

"Mother Goose One, take off."

"All right, Mother Goose One taking off! Mr. Harling wants to extend his thanks to you beforehand," the Colonel said. It's a bit too early to start throwing thanks, this one think.

"Let's wait till we're home safe," Sky Keeper said, having the same idea.

"Mage Squadron, Mother Goose One is heading south. Provide support." Another babysitting duty… all right then. At least the area looks clear.

"Sky Keeper, bogeys on my radar! Bearing 220!" Knocker announced over the radio.

I check my radar. Yep there they are. MQ-101s.

"Sighting confirmed as MQ-101, forerunner for Arsenal Bird!" Haah, of course it won't be that easy. Silly of me to think otherwise.

"The big bird is comin', huh?" Clown said.

"Mage, protect Mother Goose One! Shoot down any UAVs! Golem, intercept the UAVs," Sky Keeper ordered.

"Golem 1, wilco. That last battle taught me a lot about those a-holes. Golem 2! Don't stray off on me! Always maintain element!" Knocker said. It almost surprised me when he was answered by a male voice.

This is going to be a hassle. We may only need to cover one aircraft now, but that craft is a transport craft that are so slow compared to these UAVs, it might as well crash now because that how easy these nippy predators can take it down.

I fly out to intercept, taking out two before going back around and shooting down more of these tin cans.

"Trigger, UAVs down. Nice work, keep it up," Sky Keeper said.

I took down more of them. My patience for these annoying mosquitos has ran out above Chopinburg.

"Woah! Again, Trigger?! Can't let you have all the glory!" Knocker said. Knocker not being his usual serious self? Not sure it's a good thing or not.

I check my radar. Clown is staying near the transport while the rest of Golem already engaging the UAVs. But for some reason Gargoyle is staying out of the fight. Wonder why.

"Roger. Sending UAVs at the transport. Orders are to fire warnings," I hear an enemy said. Is he the one controlling these UAVs?

"Yes sir, he's an old-timer. Has no clue how UAVs are used," he continued. Hmm, something's not right, better record this in my memory.

"Mother Goose One, UAV on your tail! Take evasive action!" Sky Keeper warned the transport.

"I hear you, but this isn't exactly a fighter," the Colonel said. Well, good thing you don't need to.

"Enemy UAV down. Great job, Trigger," Sky Keeper said, relief in his voice.

"Understood. An Arsenal Bird is on its way. Strategic AI chose Liberty over Justice. Courses have already changed." That doesn't sound good. Need to be quick, we'll be in a bit of a trouble if that giant is here.

"Gargoyle 1, where's the signal?" Hmm, what signal are they talking about, I wonder?

"Gargoyle Squadron. Stand by for my order."

"But without the lighthouse… I mean the harbor, they won't be able to get home." Lighthouse? They're planning to do something with the space elevator?

"That ship isn't one of ours." Such a mysterious conversation.

"Mage 2! Down any UAVs near Mother Goose One!" Sky Keeper ordered.

I wanted to, but they're so close to the transport I might ending up shooting it instead of them. Guess I'll use my special weapons.

"Where's the signal?" Gargoyle asked again.

"Gargoyle, change radio frequency," another new voice said. Sounds like that guy from HQ.

"Mother Goose One, here. We're about to leave the airspace. Keep your fingers crossed," Colonel Johnson said. Better be quick, they're starting to get swarmed again.

"Gargoyle, it's time," the HQ guy said.

"Attention, Gargoyle Squadron. Babel. Babel. Babel." Babel?

"Gargoyle 3 to babel."

"Babel, roger."

I watch as Gargoyle forming up and fired their missiles at the space elevator, where we are currently flying around. We dodged out of the way but the drones, perhaps because they're created to assist the Arsenal Birds whose job are to protect the space elevator use their body to intercept all but one of the missiles just like when I tried to shoot down the giant tin can.

Ah, so that's what the HQ guy meant. Babel, heh, these Oseans and their symbolism.

Did they really think their bog-standard weaponry is enough to chop the tower down? Even without the drones, it'll take more than that to do the deed.

"Sky Keeper! What the hell was that?" Knocker asked.

"Gargoyle did their job."

"I figured, but why weren't we informed?!"

"The IUN can't coordinate between branches, as usual," Clown chirped in.

"Gargoyle Squadron, Report!"

"HQ, one hit was scored. The rest were intercepted by UAVs. The elevator's windbreak has took a scratch, nothing more."

"Roger. Continue to maintain air superiority."

Even more drones approaching us. I tried to take them out, but thanks to the distraction earlier, I'm not in a position to effectively take them all down quickly and one of them managed to fire their missile before I can intercept.

"Mother Goose One hit!" Clown announced.

"Mother Goose One has been hit! Colonel Johnson, respond!" Silence…

I take a look at the transport. It looks intact, though the cockpit could use some repair.

"Mage Squadron, assess the situation," Sky Keeper ordered. We get closer as ordered.

"This is Mage 1. I have Mother Goose One in my sight. Cabin's fine, but the cockpit's not looking so good," Clown confirming my observation.

"Colonel Johnson, are you okay?" Sky Keeper asked.

"Don't worry about that… Just send help this way…" He's wounded, it seems.

"I'm sorry. Get Mr. Harling… Please…"

"Mother Goose One, respond." Doubt the Colonel will be answering. He's dead.

"Mother Goose One!"

"Sky Keeper. Should we continue providing cover for Mother Goose One?" Clown asked.

"Of course!"

Covering I did. I take out any UAVs that get close. However…

"Mother Goose One is turning. What's going on?"

Against all logic, the transport decided to turn back around toward the space elevator. Wait… who's on the stick? Is the control system working at all? Seems unlikely, but it just turned. Unless Harling can control objects with his mind, it shouldn't be able to do that unless the damage only looks worse than it is.

"They're heading to the space elevator."

I hear something over the sounds of the other's confusion. Sounds like Harling, but I can't make out what he's saying with all of these noises and statics.

"It's flying at a steady altitude. Who's at control?" Clown asked again.

"It's not the colonel. Mr. Harling's the only one on board." It seems unlikely that Harling will be able to fly like that. It's flying too steadily for someone with barely any experience flying an aircraft. One crash land is barely an experience.

"Mother Goose One, respond!" Sky Keeper called.

"Mr. Harling, please respond!" What are you trying to do Harling?

"We can't protect our objective if it sticks around here!" Clown said, stating the obvious.

"Now's not the time to freak out, fellas. We've still got a job to do, so let's do it! Keep your mind focused!" Knocker said.

The drones are swarming the transport once again and I've ran out of special weapons. Not a good situations, this is. Need to be careful with my shots.

"Mr. Harling, we are not giving up on you!" Sky Keeper said.

"The UAVs are approaching Mother Goose One!"

"Let's go, Trigger."

"Take 'em down now, Mage Squadron!"

I turn toward the transport. The UAVs are preparing to shoot it down. I can't get a clear shot with my guns from here. I can't use my missiles either, they might hit Harling instead. But…

"Mother Goose One, turn 180 degrees and exit combat airspace!" I need to get clear of these drones first.

"Mother Goose One! Mr. Harling! Are you piloting that plane?" Sky Keeper asked.

"Arsenal Bird Liberty, passing waypoint 2." Really not good.

"The UAVs are continuing their attack!"

"They're obsessed with that transport," Clown mused.

"UAVs launched from Arsenal Bird Liberty headed toward the AO."

"Is the former president is still alive?" one of the Gargoyle asked.

"Mage, destroy those UAVs and keep Mother Goose One safe!" Sky Keeper ordered.

I finally manage to clear away from the swarm and head straight for the transport. It's heading straight for the space elevator. Keep this up and it'll ram straight into it.

"Mage 2! Clear out the bogeys near Mother Goose One!" Sky Keeper ordered, desperation clear in his voice.

"Protect Mother Goose One! Destroy those UAVs!" I'm too far away for a clear shot with my guns, but if I were to use my missile...

"Mage 2!" Haah, guess I have to.

I let my missile loose. Its trail intertwined with many other missiles from the UAVs and the others. The radar can't help me keep track of it, they're so bunch up I can't be sure which one is which, need to use my build-in sensors.

But at that moment, something… suddenly flashed before me, catching me off guard and causing me to temporary lose track of my surrounding, including the missile.

What was that?

"Oh my god! Mother Goose One has been shot down!" …What?

I look at the transport, just in time to see it explode into tiny pieces, most likely along with the occupants. What just happened?

A Golem zoom past me, helping me collect my thoughts. Wait, something's odd. I look around, which shornet was it again?

"Where'd the missile come from?!"

"Mage 2 fired that!" What?

"It was Osean. A friendly missile hit them." How did you even know?

"Verifying the situation. Stop speculating."

"Friendly fire! I saw it." You don't even near me, Footpad.

"Mother Goose One exploded in air. No one could have survived."

"Looked like it tried to protect the elevator." Or trying to ram into it.

"Erusean bastards. They just killed a hero."

"Mage 1, was it Trigger?" Knocker asked.

"…Trigger was the closest. UAVs were crawling all over our objective," Clown said.

"I told you to keep a goddamn eye on the hatchling," Knocker snapped at him.

"…It must've been a mistake," Clown tried to defend me. I look out into the distance, something big is approaching. Mega tin can is coming in.

"Arsenal Bird is entering! All aircraft, withdraw immediately!"

I turned toward everyone, they've already formed up and leaving the area. No point in staying any longer, we've failed. I follow them and look back to the giant. I can't take it on in this state anyway.

"Trigger, you can't fly for a while. You understand why."

I sense annoyance approaching.

* * *

**Fort Grays Air Base, Southeast Usea**

I killed Harling.

Did I really? I'm not sure. My missile wasn't the only one flying around the place. Some believe I did, the others don't. The situation was so hectic that no one really sure what's going on, not even Sky Keeper, regardless of what they claimed.

As soon as we landed, the Base Commander had me locked up, in my room. He didn't want to give a bad impression in case I was proven innocent, it seems. Doesn't stop him from assigning a couple of guards outside the door and a couple more under the windows to make sure I won't try to bail out of my inevitable court-martial, though. As if they can stop me if I want to get out.

At least everyone is kind enough not to point their fingers at me.

Assassinating a former president… not exactly close to the worst thing that I've been accused of and most definitely far from the most high-profile thing that I've actually done, but still new.

I personally find it funny how those who are against me think I would waste my time killing someone like Harling. It's not that I won't kill him, but I find people like him just not worth it.

What killing him will achieve anyway? An escalation of the war? This war is a waste of time as it is, only the warmongers will be happy with it and I have as many patience for them as I have for pacifists, which is to say none at all. Besides, if I want that, I would just gone rouge and kill the actual president. It's definitely much simpler than doing all of the fun stuff earlier, and would give more certain result.

Though I guess I gave no reason for anyone not to think of me as a traitor. As far as anyone concerned, I'm some bloodthirsty maniac that took pleasure in war. If not, then I'm a spy or something of the sort. My ancestry certainly helps in helping them coming up with that conclusion.

Did the Eruseans gain any profit from this at all? I don't seem to remember they are that flushed with reasons to kill him. Hmm, although…

Nah, don't think so. But I suppose that would explain several things, including the spotty defences, though I'm not sure why they would be bother doing all of that when they can just shoot him. Maybe the mind behind it are simply addicted to complexity?

Why though? Is it because he's the supposed mind behind the elevator? I know the Eruseans, or at least the "patriots" within Erusea aren't that thrilled when the construction of the tower was announced, even less when Harling said Osea will handle the bill, but to kill him over it? Sounds a bit petty, but I've seen people do worse for something less.

There are plenty more reasons that I can think of, but most of them doesn't seem to be plausible. Well actually, they are plausible but there are so many things that I don't know about the world these days so I can't be sure.

Well, guess it doesn't matter now. I did it as far as anyone concern. The only thing that can save now are the evidences, and any other day I might actually hope it would. But sadly, I know better.

It doesn't matter even if the flight data clearly shows I'm innocent, they'll still blame me for it. They have done exactly that several times in the past.

Why did I fired that missile? I know our chance of success is gone along with that officer. I should've let nature takes its course and let the UAVs finish Harling off right then and there. At least that way we'll be dishonourably discharged at worst. Now not only the mission's a failure, they accuse me for being the reason for that failure. Me alone.

Just typical.

Maybe Uncle's right. Maybe I should've swallowed my resentment and wait a couple more years to join the EAF instead. Instead I let my feelings and boredom get the better of me and let myself be swayed by the promise of early entry. I shouldn't have finished uni so early. If I slacked off more, I would be too preoccupied catching up to be bored.

What would people back home say if they find out? What Brownie would say? What she would say?

Guess it's the least of my concern now. Their opinions matters little right now, regardless of how I feel about it. Speaking of which…

I wonder what Clown and the others will do about this mess. Are they going to go against me with their half-baked claims? Or are they going to help me because of solidarity and all that nonsense?

It seems unlikely that they will actually do the latter. Even if they would, doubt the "good guys" back at Osea will let them.

Guess it doesn't matter too. Whatever happens it would be an eternity of servitude at best for me. Business as usual.

Once again, my life has taken a turn for the worse, and once again there's some self-righteous F somewhere in the mix. Funny how it happens a lot.

Why he stayed anyway? Some said he tried to protect the elevator but personally I think it's a bit silly. However, it also seems to be unlikely that he would do the opposite. In the end, it all depended on how biased the thinker are.

Those who worship him would obviously see him in a positive light and think he's trying to protect it, while those who don't will think otherwise. Most of them, anyway. The worshippers can very well think he's trying to destroy it and those who don't will think the opposite. Humans are complicated like that.

Now that I think about it, it also depended on what one thought the elevator stands for. Those who think it's a symbol of unity will want it remain standing, and from that wish, their mind will makes them think Harling tried to save it while the other side, those who think the opposite will think he tried to topple it.

Ahh, what a riddle it is. Any other day, I might be tempted to think it over thoroughly, but this isn't the time.

Whatever the case, I'm still at fault, or at least have a hand in causing the mess. It was a critical moment, I shouldn't have let my guard down, but I did. If I were to be more focused, I might be able to be more careful in sending my seekers, maybe I could even shoot the drones with my guns, preventing the need to use my missile.

Maybe Knocker and Emperor were right. Maybe what happened over Chopinburg affected me more than I thought. I would think not, but those flashes… I've been in worse situation before, never once did something like that ever happened. What caused it, I wonder? What even was that?

I look at the clock, almost midnight. It seems they're kind enough to wait until morning to start poking me. I open my stash for one last sweet before bed, but as it turns out, there's only one more. Well, that's just great.

I lie back down on my bed. Today was supposed to be a good day, at least for me. I guess it's fortunate that Brownie's not here, I would've completely ruined her day and she would hate me for a long time otherwise.

"Yes."

I immediately stood alert. Who said that?

I strained my senses. Can't detect anything other than the guards by the door and the windows below. But I heard it clearly, as if someone is here with me. What, did some spirit suddenly saw fit to haunt me or something? If it's that little girl, she better not be the curious monkey type, I'm the only one that get to be one.

Maybe I'm just more tired than I thought. My careful sugar consumption might have finally catch up with me.

As much as I like to stay up and try to solve this new mystery, I need to rest now. I'll need my mind to be at its clearest in eight hours tops. So for that reason, I put the questions inside the unsolved mysteries folder inside my head and close my eyes, hoping for at least a peaceful night.

Who am I kidding? There won't be a peaceful night for me.


End file.
